My Only Guardian Angel
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola Angel kicked out of Heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola which is: To become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!
1. Prologue

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola and that is to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo HitmanReborn.

**Author's note: **Actually I was planning to make this only after I finished **Confondere** **L'Amore**. Sadly I'll be very busy for the next couple of months so… I decided to start it now.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Tu sei L'erde_

_(You are the heir)_

_

* * *

_

An_ Angel_ is a messenger of God. A supernatural being that has greater power than humans could ever have. They have the image of a human figure with wings and a halo. A person regarded as beautiful, good, innocent and known as the personification of kindness itself.

* * *

Pure white wings flexed themselves tiredly as the said owner of the wings yawned. Soft chocolate brown eyes blinked sleepily as he put a hand on his soft brown locks. His wings folded themselves as he got up from his sitting position. He dusted off invisible dust and was about to leave when:

"Oi Dame-Tsuna. Where do you think you're going?"

The one called 'Dame-Tsuna' gulped as he reluctantly turned around at the sound of the somewhat babyish voice. He squeaked to himself once he saw his baby tutor: Reborn.

"R-Reborn…" The young boy said nervously as he scratched his cheek.

"You weren't trying to run away again, were you?" The yellow-pacifier baby asked with one eyebrow raised.

"O-Of course not!" Tsuna said his hands rose defensively. His eyes widened when he saw Reborn smirk and pull out his Holy Beast called Leon.

"R-Reborn! I swear I w-wasn't-" But Tsuna was cut off when Reborn transformed Leon in to hammer. Without time to think, Tsuna immediately unfolded his white wings and flew off.

"Reborn I'm sorry!" Tsuna said crying animatedly as the baby began to chase him with a hammer.

"So you admit on running away?" Reborn said as mischief shone in his eyes.

"HI-HHIIIEE!" Tsuna said as Reborn caught up with him and proceeded to pummel him.

How did this even happen?

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was once an average 14-year-old angel like everyone else. Well truthfully he was below average but still he was normal. Well up until a year ago he was normal… but ever since his tutor came everything had been _but_ normal.

He was just taking a walk one night when the baby arcobaleno showed up. To say he was scared was an understatement… it felt more like he was going to have a heart attack. I mean who wouldn't? He was just straying around as usual thinking about what the other angel kids had been saying about him when suddenly the bush he had been looking at began to talk. _Literally talk_…

"_Ciaossu…" came a weird voice._

"_Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked closer at the bush he had been probing with a stick._

"_I'm right here Dame-Tsuna." Came the same voice but this time accompanied by a small kick._

"_I-Itte!" Tsuna said as he fell head-first on the bush he had been looking at. "What did you do that for?" He said as he turned around only to come face to face with a baby. He could feel his eyes widen as his eyes traveled towards the pacifier on the baby's neck._

_**A-An Arcobaleno? Here? **__He thought with awe._

"_I see you noticed my pacifier, Dame-Tsuna." The baby said. "I guess you're not as slow as you look."_

"_Y-you're one of the Arcobalenos of heaven! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said gulping nervously. _

The Arcobalenos are known as the 7 strongest babies in the world who guard the Trinsette set from any harm or more likely from evil hands. The Arcobalenos are angels that walk out of time, meaning they never age at all. And the Trinesette set is composed of 3 sets of 7 rings: the 7 Vongola Rings of heaven; the 7 rainbow-colored pacifiers that the arcobalenos wear; and the 7 Mare rings of Hell.

"_W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked again._

"_I came here on the orders of the Vongola Nono." the baby said calmly as he walked towards the obviously nervous boy._

"_The Vongola Nono!" Tsuna said squeaking in shock._

The Vongola Nono is the 9th generation Boss of the Angel Council. The Angel Council is composed of the 7 most powerful families in heaven. And on top of those 7 families is the Vongola family, and the one that leads the Vongola family is none other than Vongola Nono: Timoteo Vongola AKA the leader of the Angel Council.

"_That's right Dame-Tsuna." The baby said smirking._

"_M-matte! How do you know my nickname and what does the Vongola Nono want with me?" Tsuna said watching the arcobaleno in front of him warily._

"_First of all Dame-Tsuna __**nothing **__goes through my information network without me knowing about it." The baby said. "And second, Vongola Nono wants you to be the Next Vongola heir."_

_Then there was silence…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"_WHAT!" Tsuna said shocked. "What do you mean the next Vongola heir?"_

"_It means what it means Dame-Tsuna." The baby said as he took out something that looked like a lizard._

"_B-but m-me? V-vongola h-heir? Why? I'm not related to the Vongola!" Tsuna said freaking out. "A-and if your information network is really that great then you should know that I'm not good at anything! Especially in becoming the heir of something!"_

"_Very good Dame-Tsuna." The baby said smiling. "Truth to be told, there were 5 Vongola candidates at the begin."_

"_W-What happened to them?"_

"_Well 3 of them conveniently- I mean mysteriously died."_

"_What about the other one?" At these words the kid's eyes shadowed._

"_The other one turned into a demon." he said monotonously. Tsuna gulped. _

Demons are angels who turned evil.

"_But why me! I'm not related to the Vongola!"_

"_Wrong…You are definitely related to the Vongola." the baby said as he stroked his pet lizard._

"_W-what?"_

"_You are the direct descendant of the Vongola Primo."_

"_Again… What!" Tsuna said unbelieving._

"_Just shut up and absorb the information quietly Dame-Tsuna. To make a long story short you are the only qualified heir left to becoming the Vongola Decimo, and because of that I was sent here to train you in becoming the boss." The baby said as he watched his pet change forms._

"_W-wait you haven't told me your name yet… and what's that you're holding?" Tsuna said nervously._

"_My name… is Reborn and this is my holy beast Leon." Reborn said petting the lizard._

"_H-holy beast?" Tsuna said thoughtfully._

Holy beasts are animals said to be given by the Gods to the seven strongest Arcobalenos. These beasts were made to help their masters in protecting the Trinsette set.

"_I thought they were suppose to be bigger…" Tsuna said unconsciously. Reborn smirked as Leon turned into a hammer and hit Tsuna in the head._

"_Oww! What was that for?" Tsuna said whining._

And that was pretty much, how everything started…


	2. Chapter 1: No such thing As An Angel

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola and that is to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo HitmanReborn.

**Author's note: **Thank you to the 4 reviewers and to the rest of the readers: All nose bleeds are welcome! Well, nosebleeds, AND reviews…

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Nessun Qualcosa Come Un Angelo_

_(No such Thing as an Angel)_

_

* * *

_

Yamamoto Takeshi, a 14-year-old all around nice guy. He is the kind of person rarely seen angry or without a smile. Yamamoto has a warm and nice personality that settles conflicts and attracts tons of admirers. He is popular among his classmates and he loves to play baseball. Heck, he loves it so much you could go as far as calling it his life! And as far as his grades go, they aren't too good but it is only because he focuses his attention more on baseball that on education.

Aside from that, he seems to be living happily in Namimori with his father. He is constantly surrounded by ecstatic friends and fervent admirers. Thus, you could say he is living a perfect life…

_Perfect life… yeah right… _Yamamoto thought as he laughed along with his friends. It was currently lunch time and he was once again surrounded by the so-called "popular crowd".

_These people… They aren't real friends of mine. _Yamamoto thought as he drank his milk while his friends continued pestering him about girls. _They just approach me for credibility… They only talk with me and hang out with me because I'm a baseball star._

"Yamamoto we're really looking forward to your next big game!" One guy said finally dropping the subject about girls.

"Yah! Bring us home the championship Yamamoto!" Another classmate of his cheered.

"Hahaha! Of course I will!" Yamamoto responded cheerfully. Beneath that smiling face he was frowning. _This is why… baseball is all I have. Without baseball I wouldn't have all these friends and all these attention. Without baseball I'm nothing._

Suddenly the bell rang eliciting several groans from the group.

"Break's over already? Man, so unfair."

"I guess we should get going, we don't wanna be scolded by the teacher…"

"Yeah whatever…"

"We're going ahead Yamamoto!"

"See you later dude!"

Yamamoto waved; smiling at the guys he calls his friends. When he saw them gone he immediately dropped his smile. _Even if all of this is fake… I can't help but cling to it. This is all I have and I have no choice but to accept it…_

Yamamoto stood up and sighed. A sad expression crossed his face as he crumpled the milk carton and aimed to throw it in the garbage can… However his shot missed. He scratched the back of his head before approaching the trash and going near the trash can to throw it directly.

As he was about to do so… He suddenly noticed something. There on top of the piles of trash was a feather: a pure, white, and _glowing _feather. Intrigued by the feather, he picked it up and threw his trash inside the bin.

"What's this?"

* * *

Yamamoto entered the classroom with the feather still in his hand. His classmates greeted him cheerfully and happily as he greeted back with his usual grin. He sat down on his chair tired and grateful that their teacher was absent today.

"Yamamoto-san…" Came a kind voice from his left. Yamamoto turned around and saw Sasagawa Kyoko, another popular person in school. She is known as the cutest middle-school girl in their school.

"Ah! Sasagawa-chan!" Yamamoto said as he pasted a grin in his face. "Is there something you need?"

"Uhm… I just wanted to ask about the thing in your hand…" Kyoko said smiling sweetly. "Is that a feather?"

"Ahh…" Yamamoto said as he looked down on the lone feather. For some strange reason he is filled with warmth when he sees it. Suddenly he smiled fondly at the feather causing some fan girls to squeal and have nosebleeds.

"It seem as though it's very important to you." Kyoko said kindly. Yamamoto snapped his head up.

"Ah no… I just sort of found it lying around…" Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"Really? Doesn't seem that way." Kyoko said scrutinizing the boy's expression. "Anyway, do you know which animal that feather comes from?"

"Uhm…" Yamamoto looked at the feather again… "A dove?"

"No it's too big…" Kyoko said shaking her head a bit. Suddenly she clapped her hands together as she thought of something.

"What?" Yamamoto said somewhat amused by her behavior.

"It probably belongs to an angel!" Kyoko said giggling.

"An angel?" Yamamoto said clueless. Another cue for nosebleeds.

"Yeah that's it. You're so luck Yamamoto-san! To have found such a beautiful feather that came from an angel." Kyoko said as she smiled brightly.

"That's impossible Sasagawa-chan…" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Eh? What makes you say so?" Kyoko said.

"Because there is no such thing as an angel." Yamamoto said shaking his head seriously.

"Yamamoto-san?" Kyoko said suddenly confused by the serious expression on Yamamoto's face.

"Hahaha… but the theory you came up was interesting!" Yamamoto said regaining his smile.

"Uh… yeah." Kyoko said uncertainly. "Demo… Yamamoto-san… What makes you think that there are no such things as angels?"

"Well, what makes you think there is?" Yamamoto said with a bright smile that didn't falter.

"Well… my Nii-san says that angels protect us and brings us happiness… So the fact that we're all safe and happy now is proof that we have angels right?" Kyoko said flashing the baseball boy a smile. "How about you?"

But just as Yamamoto was about to answer, Kurokawa Hana suddenly approached the two.

"Oi, Kyoko what are you doing?" Hana said as she approached her best friend.

"Ah! Hana!" Kyoko said smiling. "I was just talking with Yamamoto-san."

"Ah, I see…" Hana said eyeing the baseball idiot. "Anyway Kyoko, your brother came by looking for you. He's outside…"

"Nii-san? Well I better see what he needs." Kyoko said as she waved goodbye at Yamamoto, Hana followed. "I'll talk to you later Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto nodded as he waved a cheerful goodbye at Kyoko and Hana. He put down his hand once they were gone.

_That girl… She's just like me… Except…_Yamamoto closed his eyes. _She has a real friend… _Yamamoto thought as his grip on the feather tightened.

* * *

_There's no such thing as an angel…_

_Because… _

_If there was one…_

_Then I wouldn't be lonely…_

_I wouldn't be sad…_

_I wouldn't feel so vulnerable…_

_And I wouldn't be clinging to this fake happiness…_

_But somehow, if there is a guardian angel out there, watching over me…_

_Can you please heed a request from me?_

_Come down from heaven…_

_And do your job…_

_Come down and make me feel happy and safe…_

_Just like you're suppose to…_

_

* * *

_

**Omake**

"Oi Dame-Tsuna… you're molting…" Reborn said as he watched his student sit on top of a tree. They were currently observing Humans for their lesson.

"E-Eh? W-what?" Tsuna said distractedly. "Reborn what are you doing?"

"I said you're molting… Look." Reborn said as he pulled out a bunch of feathers from the brunettes' wings.

"Itte!" Tsuna said as he felt a bunch of his feather being pulled out. "I'm not molting! My feathers fell off because you pulled them off!"

"Hmph. Then you have weak feathers." Reborn said as he burned the feathers in his hands. Tsuna watched with mouth gaping at what his tutor did.

"REBORN!" He shouted as his tutor flew off to escape his nagging student. While the two of them argued they were unable to see one of Tsuna's feather land on top of a garbage can. And at the same time as that, a black-haired boy approached the trash can to throw off his milk carton…

* * *

**Additional Author's note to soothe the readers: **Don't worry Tsuna's feathers will grow back immediately!


	3. Chapter 2: To Become your Angel

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: To become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's note: **Ah… reviews. Always loved reviews! Well anyway here is the next chapter. I am so sorry for the late update. Something important came up so I can only once a week T-T I'm sorry guys. Thanks for all those people who added me to alert, favorites and many more!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Per Diventare Il Tuo Angelo_

_(To become Your Angel)_

_

* * *

_

"Sawada-dono!" Basil shouted once he saw the young Vongola Decimo. Large chocolate brown eyes met with his blue ones as Tsuna turned around.

"Ah… Basil-kun!" Tsuna said smiling at his father's pupil.

Basil was a young angel recruited by his father as a student. Tsuna's father believed that the boy had a lot of potential so he immediately took the boy under his wing. Oh yeah, Sawada Lemitsu, by the way, was currently the external advisor of the Vongola family. A job that was hidden from both Tsuna and Nana until recently.

"Sawada-dono." Basil said as Tsuna approached him. "The master has sent me to get you."

"Why? Did something happen?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"I-iie Sawada-dono. It's because…" Basil took a deep breath. "Kyuudaime has called for you…"

Tsuna immediately squeaked once he heard that the most powerful Angel in heaven actually called for _him…_ _The_ Dame-Tsuna.

"Come with me please, Sawada-dono." Basil said as he began walking. Tsuna followed the blue-eyed boy.

"So…" Tsuna said gulping while trying to calm his jittering nerves. "What does the kyuudaime want with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Basil said frowning. "I'm sorry for not being of much help" he added as he bowed at Tsuna's direction.

"I-it's fine!" Tsuna said squeaking. No matter how much time has passed he will never EVER get used to how formal all of the angels had become towards him. He was used to being pitied at by them so imagine his shock when they suddenly became polite and formal towards him once they learned he was Vongol Decimo. Heck! Even the once jeering and taunting demons became a bit more polite! Of course Basil was not one of those people who pitied or jeered on him… Basil was just always formal, that's who he is. But still… It's still strange to have a boy your age constantly bowing at you and adding –dono to your name. Now that he thinks about it, it was probably his father's fault on why Basil is inexplicably formal. –Add sigh here-

"O-oh yeah, I almost f-forgot. How's Dad doing?" Tsuna asked. He had thought his father had died a long time ago, so when the said man suddenly came home out of the blue, Tsuna could not help getting angry. I mean, what kind of father would leave his son and wife alone for such a long time without even visiting them once? However, all of that anger dissipated when he learned _why_ his father had been gone so long.

"Master is currently very busy with dealing with the Demons." Basil said sadly. "He is very troubled by the wage of war that was set forward by them. He and the External Advisory team along with the imperfect arcobaleno, Lal Milch are going to try and calm the Demons down." He added.

(A/N: And by 'calming them down' I think you know what it means…)

Tsuna's eyes widened (could they get any wider?) at this. He knew that the Demons waged war against the Angels because they thought it was unethical that the Angels have 2 of the 3 Trinsette sets. The Demons believed that the Angels would use the Vongola Rings of Heaven and the Rainbow-colored Pacifiers to pressure them back or to control them. So, out of pure jealousy, and pure spite… The demons began to regroup and thus, the Hell rings were made.

With the Hell rings and Mare Rings of Hell in their possession, the Demons began to wage war against all of the sons and daughters of heaven. Meanwhile, the Angel council was suddenly told of the making of the Hell rings and they knew that the Demons had stepped too far out of the line this time. Everyone knew that making rings similar to the Trinsette set was forbidden. And the Hell rings, which were as powerful as the Mare rings, being made is a clear example of violation.

With this in mind, majority of the angel council suggested to the Vongola Nono the immediate extermination of all Demons. The Vongola Nono opposed this and assured the distraught Council that he, himself, will find a way out of this. He told them that the extermination of the Demons will only upset the balance of the World, and so they should not make any rash decisions. With this, the Council begrudgingly settled down and began thinking of ways to destroy the Hell rings and to restore the balance. Currently, the 7 families are doing their best to hold back the Demons as they think of ways to solve the current crisis at hand.

_Don't tell me…_Tsuna thought. _Is_ _Kyuudaime going to let me handle the demons myself? _He thought panicking._ B-but…I can't do that! I've never fought Demons before! Okay I did once… But that was only for training with Reborn! I can't do this! Maybe I should run away and say my stomach is sick or something…_

Sadly for our little brunet… it was not his lucky day. Because before he could make up some crazy lie about his stomach needing surgery or whatever it is he was about to say, Basil suddenly turned around to face him.

"We've arrived Sawada-dono." Basil said as he opened the huge oak doors.

_W-wait! When did we get to the front door? I didn't even notice that we passed the gate!_ Tsuna thought mentally crying as Basil half-dragged him towards the room where he and the kyuudaime will be meeting.

Tsuna turned is head towards the door as he heard the entrance to the room being opened. A scent of peppermint filled the air as he was pushed inside the room by Basil. Tsuna sniffed the air curiously, momentarily forgetting the meeting with the Vongola 9th boss.

_Peppermint… I always liked peppermint. _Tsuna thought randomly as he smiled softly as he remembered the memories the scent of peppermint reminded him of.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" came a familiar and kind voice. Tsuna snapped out of his musings and looked up at the tired and kind face of the 9th Vongola.

"Grand-" But Tsuna stopped himself once he saw the Kyuudaime's guardians standing around him. "I-I mean… kyuudaime…" Tsuna said blushing in embarrassment.

"Calm down Tsunayoshi…" The kind elderly said as he noticed the discomfort of the young boy. "Come and sit here." He said as he patted the seat next to him gently. Tsuna fidgeted a bit before approaching and sitting down.

"Was there something you need from me gran- kyuudaime?" Tsuna said looking down albeit embarrassed for being too forward and too familiar.

"You can still call me grandpa if you like Tsunayoshi-kun." The 9th said in an amused voice. Tsuna looked up hopefully.

"H-hai!" Tsuna said nervously. But then he smiled cutely. "Grandpa…"

Timoteo smiled back at his young successor. Then he frowned. How could he ask such an innocent child to do this?

"Listen Tsunayoshi…" Timoteo said his voice changing from amused to serious. Tsuna gulped. "I have something to ask of you…"

"W-what is it?"

"You see Tsunayoshi, it is time that I choose the right successor for the Vongola family… However before I can do that… I need to test the said successor's strength… Do you understand what I'm saying?" Timoteo asked tiredly.

"Y-you're sa-saying you need to test me?" Tsuna said looking up frowning.

"Hai, and I'm sorry about that." Timoteo said sadly. "I was the one who forced you into this. It was I who sent Reborn to forcefully train you in becoming the perfect Vongola heir and I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine." Tsuna said closing his eyes. "I'm used to this anyway…" he said monotonously.

"So what will the test be?" He said as he opened his eyes. His eyes were showing both sadness and determination.

Timoteo's eyes widened slightly at Tsuna's acceptance. The child has indeed grown but he is still a child.

"Tsunayoshi…" Timoteo said sighing in relief. "If you are sure then…" He glanced at one of his guardians who nodded abruptly before giving a scroll towards the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna opened it and his eyes widened slightly. "This is…?"

"His name is Yamamoto Takeshi…" The old Vongola said calmly. "And he will be your charge."

"M-my charge?" Tsuna said looking up confused. "For what?"

"It means you're going to be his guardian angel, Tsunayoshi." Timoteo said as he took a cup of tea from the table in front of them.

"W-what?"

"This will be your test Tsunayoshi… You must protect Yamamoto Takeshi until the war between the angels and demons are done." Timoteo said seriously as he took a sip from his tea.

"B-but-!"

"Kyuudaime, the sun arcobaleno has arrived." Said an angel that suddenly cam in…

"Very well…" Timoteo said as he put down his cup. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I want you to start immediately. Go and meet Reborn he will explain everything."

Tsuna stood up uncertainly as he turned towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards the Old Vongola.

"Tsunayo-" But the 9th was cut off abruptly when the brunet suddenly ran up to hug him. The 9th's eyes widened. He could feel the comforting warmth radiating from the person he treated as his own grandson.

"It's okay. . ." Tsuna said softly. "What you're doing is for the best…" he said comforting the confused old man. He did not know why he was hugging the most powerful angel in the Vongola family, or why he was saying those things. He just felt an impulse to do so and he knew that by doing it, the 9th Vongola would somehow feel better. After a few more seconds, the brunet let go of the old man and smiled before turning around to walk towards the exit. Once he was gone, the guardians of the 9th Vongola immediately turned to their boss.

"Kyuudaime, Daijobu desu ka?"

"Ah… I'm fine…" he said as he felt tears in the corners of his eyes which he immediately wiped off. "I was just shocked that's all."

"That kid's got nerve." The thunder guardian said smirking, amused. "I think he'll make a good Boss."

"No doubt about that…" The Storm guardian said nodding. "Demo… why didn't you tell him _why _he's mission is so simple, kyuudaime?"

"It may seem simple… but it is far from simple. We all know that." The Cloud guardian said quietly. All of the guardians turned their heads towards their boss.

"I just felt like I'm not the one who's supposed to be explaining it to him." The 9th said sadly. _I'm sorry Tsunayoshi._

_

* * *

_

"Reborn?" Tsuna said as he eyed the arcobaleno that was sitting by a fire place drinking an 'espresso'.

"Ah… Dame-Tsuna… What took you so long?"

"Gomen I was too absorbed about my test…" Tsuna said as he handed his scroll to Reborn. "It seems really easy…"

Reborn's eyes narrowed before he kicked Tsuna in the head.

"Itte!"

"It's by no means easy, Dame-Tsuna" Reborns said glaring at his student.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said rubbing the sore spot in his head.

"Remember who you are Tsuna! You are the successor to the Vongola family. And the Vongola family is the most powerful Angel family…" Reborn said.

"And…?" Tsuna said still not getting it.

"Currently, there is a war between the Angels and Demons. The other families in the council are frustrated at the 9th's decision…Are you getting it yet?"

"Uhm…"

"With all of these things happening, it wouldn't be a shock if Angels AND Devils attack you while you're on your mission. In other words you'll be endangering your charge. And if I remember correctly your mission was to take care of your charge… In other words…" Reborn said watching the understanding finally cross Tsuna's eyes.

"…in other words my real mission is to defeat all of those angels and demons while risking a mortal's life?" Tsuna said eyes widening. "Demo Reborn! Why would they do that? Wouldn't it be better if I don't become Yamamoto Takeshi's angel then? Because at this rate I'll be risking his life rather than protecting it!"

"You have no choice Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said shaking his head. "It's your mission… You have to fulfill it."

"R-reborn… Wh-what should I do?" Tsuna said panicking and not listening to his tutor..

"Listen Dame-Tsuna, what you should do now is to start your mission immediately. The news that you're mission has started is probably spreading throughout the Heavens and Hell as we speak. If you don't get there soon your charge might die!" Reborn said as he dragged his still-panicking student. They made their way out of the mansion.

* * *

The 2 walked for quite a while before Reborn finally stopped.

"R-Reborn… What are we doing at the edge of heaven?" Tsuna asked as he leaned forward to see below.

"I did say your mission is supposed to start immediately didn't I?" Reborn said smirking.

"Y-you don't mean- HIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna yelled as he felt a small kick connecting at his head. Tsuna being Dame-Tsuna lost his balance and fell off the edge of heaven.

"HHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEELLLP!"

Reborn whistled as he saw his student fall… and fall… and kept falling… until he was gone… Covered by the clouds in the sky.

"Baka Dame-Tsuna… He forgot he had wings…"

* * *

**Additional Author's note: **Sorry for the late update again, and for the lame chapter. I promise I'll do better so read and review. The next chapter: the 2 finally meet! Oh yeah before I forget…I keep forgetting to mention what Reborn's wearing: He's wearing a white suit of course. As for Tsuna well… you'll see XD

Oh yeah and the house they were in, it was a white and golden mansion. I didn't have the time to explain it…


	4. Chapter 3: The Fallen Human

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: To become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's note: **Thank you very much for your support! Here's my once-a-week update just as promised! However before that: I forgot to post my answers and thank you for the reviews ^0^

**Chapter 1 Review Replies:**

_**ToniChanLovesCookies: **_Thank you! Haha, it was a hard to think of what part Leon should play XD

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_Yeah I know XD Ahahaha

_**Weird Observer: **_Yeah I know he is so awesome as angel! XD

_**Me: **_Me? XD Why "me"? Anyway, I placed Yama-kun (really Yama-kun? Can't it be just Yamamoto? XD) in the second chapter! I hoped you liked it! Remember: Your nosebleeds are always welcome!

**Chapter 2 Review Replies:**

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_THANK YOU for your continuous support! XD I can't wait for your next reviews!

_**tokidoki-chan**_**: **Thank you soooooo much! I try my best in trying to make the story similar to the original KHR plot!

**hinamorimomo13: **I'll try my best to make the chapter longer! Definitely!

_**crobhdearg**_**: **Thank you for adding me to your favorites! ^0^ (THANK YOU ALSO FOR THE OTHERS WHO PUT ME IN THEIR FAVORITES OR STORY ALERTS, OR FAVORITE STORIES!) Please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 3 Review Replies:**

_**luka crosszeria: **_O: You kept missing the chance to review? Was I updating too fast? XD Kidding, please keep reviewing! I appreciate your effort in reviewing!

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_Yeah! I totally agree with you! *Pushes Yamamoto* Go fly to heaven and get Tsuna yourself! Stop asking the boy to come down for you!

_**xYueex: **_Thank you! For your support on the story AND for your review! And here is the 3rd chapter!

_**Werefox Alchemist: **_Again, I'm so sorry if the last chapter was boring *bows*. Thank you for saying you like it though!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_L'uomo caduto_

_(The Fallen Human)_

_

* * *

_

"HHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he kept falling and falling… and falling… and still falling. And he had been falling for so long that he actually got bored of screaming.

_When am I going to get there anyway? _Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. _Oh wait! I can fly right? If I fly it would be even faster than falling! _Tsuna thought with a cute **pyon **sound effects. But before Tsuna could spread his wings, he suddenly felt a strong pain in his back.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he felt his wings retreating painfully back in his body. _W-what's happening? _Tsuna thought as his body arched slightly from the pain. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as his vision began to blur.

However, as he was about black out… he noticed that he seemed to be approaching some sort of land.

_So this is earth huh? _Tsuna thought dazed with pain. _I wonder what kind of person he is. That Yamamoto Takeshi… _Tsuna thought before he fainted.

* * *

Yamamoto looked up as he felt some strange and warm feeling envelop him. _What the-?_

"Oi! Yamamoto! I'll be throwing the ball now." The pitcher shouted to him from across the pitch.

Yamamoto blinked before he turned to face the pitcher while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "HAI!"

As Yamamoto turned back to the game at hand, he couldn't help but feel a powerful tug pulling him towards a certain direction.

_I wonder… what that feeling was…?_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna opened his eyes as he felt pain erupt all over his body.

"W-what was that?" Tsuna said rubbing a painful spot in his head. Looking around he realized he was on top of a tree. He shifted his weight ever so slightly to prevent himself from falling, and injuring himself even more.

_An angel getting stuck on a tree… How embarrassing… Good thing no one can see me. _Tsuna thought with a sigh.

"Mommy! Was it that boy doing on top of a tree?" Tsuna heard a kid suddenly say.

_A boy on top of a tree…? It couldn't be…_Tsuna looked down on his hands and his clothes. His usually pale and unblemished arms were covered with scratches from the branches that caught his fall, and instead of his usual white robe with golden linings, he was wearing what seems to be strange shirt with a hood (AKA parka) and a large number 27 imprinted on it, and also with it was strange pair of matching pants (AKA slacks) _WAIT! I'm a HUMAN now?_

"I don't know honey… Let's just keep walking" The mother said as she dragged her son away.

"W-wait!" Tsuna said hoarsely, his throat was exhausted from all the screaming. But as he reached out, the branch had given a loud crack before it finally broke apart from the tree, sending Tsuna falling… again.

* * *

Yamamoto looked up again as he felt a feeling of anxiousness envelope him this time.

"Oi Yamamoto, daijobu?" A team mate of his said as he put a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Ah." Yamamoto said as he grinned towards his team mate. "Warii… I was just feeling anxious for some reason."

"You must be getting nervous for the upcoming tournament." His team mate said shrugging. "I guess baseball stars get nervous too huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Yamamoto said.

"Hey you guys!" came a voice from behind them. "Stop slacking! Break's over! Time to practice!"

"Yeah, yeah we heard you!" The guy beside Yamamoto shouted back. "Let's go Yamamoto!"

"Y-yeah…" Yamamoto said as he walked towards the baseball field. No one saw his right arm twitch ever so slightly.

* * *

"ITTE!" Tsuna said as he felt his wounds worsen. He rubbed his head as he tried to ease some of the pain in his body. "Waah… That really hurts."

Tsuna stood up and leaned against a tree tiredly. He looked at the scratches in his arms and sighed. He put a hand over them as he began to heal the said wounds. Truth to be told… he was not good at healing however; he could manage small scratches well… but the same could not be said about deep cuts. After all he was a sky angel, not a sun angel.

(A/N: I'm sure you guys could guess that there are 7 types of angels. And I'm sure you know what those seven types are. And I'm sure I don't have to explain the qualities of each angel like Sky is harmony and all that XD)

After, healing the minor scratches and small bumps Tsuna slowly got up while using the tree for support. His condition was back to normal although he was a bit tired from using a bit of his healing _flame_.

(A/N: Healing flame: All the angels use a flame, and the color of their flame determines the type of angel they are. The purity of the flame also tells of how strong an angel he or she is. The purer the flame, the stronger. *If only you guys could see the shocked faces the angels made when they realized what type Tsuna was*)

"Now… what should I do?" Tsuna said looking around.

_Listen Dame-Tsuna, what you should do now is to start your mission immediately. _Tsuna remembered Reborn telling him that. "Of course! I need to go look for that Yamamoto guy before any demons attack him!" Tsuna thought as he started walking off into a random direction. However as he did so, he found himself suddenly feeling out of balance and tripping on thin air.

"Oof!" Tsuna said as he fell on the ground. "What the-?"

Tsuna got up and tried to walk again but ended up tripping and falling. He looked at his feet and saw nothing wrong with them. He looked at his back but instead of the usual white wings he saw nothing. Not even a single feather. That's when Tsuna realized why he was even clumsier than before.

"Ah… I'm really not used to walking around without the weight of my wings on my back" Tsuna said as he stood up again, feeling wobbly. "Well, I think I should transform back into an angel. That way I can find Yamamoto Takeshi faster, and I don't have to worry about walking."

Tsuna closed his eyes concentrating.

* * *

"_**Listen Dame-Tsuna…There will come a time when you will be sent down to earth…" Reborn said as he drank his tea. They were currently having tea in one of the ninth's beautiful gardens.**_

"_**Eh? What? Why" Tsuna said as he choked on his tea.**_

"_**Every angel has to go to earth at least once." Reborn said as he put down his cup.**_

"_**Oh." Tsuna said as he picked on a cookie and ate it.**_

"_**As I was saying… When you go to earth you will find yourself automatically transforming into a human."**_

"_**Eh? W-what?"**_

"_**And when this happens, you will find yourself utterly powerless. Sure, you will still be able to heal some wounds, and all that but you won't be able to fly or use any of your angelic abilities."**_

"_**T-then what should I do?"**_

"_**Easy… you just have to transform back into an angel."**_

"_**And how do I do that?"**_

"_**First, you should turn around 3 times and cluck like a chicken."**_

"_**WHAT? Is that true?"**_

"_**Of course it isn't, I was just checking if you would fall for it." Reborn said kicking his student in the head.**_

"_**Ow! reborn!"**_

"_**Urusai Dame-Tsuna and just listen: All you have to do… is concentrate."**_

_**Concentrate.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_But what should I be concentrating about? _Tsuna thought annoyed that his tutor didn't explain further. He stayed in that position for several minutes, his eyes closed and concentrating.

_Come on…_Tsuna thought as he opened one eye to look at his back. Still no wings.

"This is hopeless…" Tsuna said mumbling with a depressed face. (~o~) Suddenly he saw a couple of boys his age pass by.

"Hey where's Yamamoto?" The name uttered immediately caught Tsuna's attention.

"Oh… him… I don't know… nor do I care."

"Eh? What are you saying? Aren't you guys' friends?"

"Hmph! Did you see his performance in training? That guy was falling apart! Why would I be friends with him?" The guy said raising his eyebrows.

"But you guys were always together during lunch time… So I thought…"

"I only hang out with him 'cause his popular. But after seeing his performance during training. I doubt he'll remain popular."

"Harsh, man…"

"Whatever, dude."

Tsuna watched the boys passed by him with shock. How could they say that? Were humans really that mean? Or were those boys' demons in disguise?

_This is no time to think about this! _Tsuna thought as he ran towards the direction the boys came from. They were wearing uniforms so Tsuna deduced they probably just came from school.

Tsuna ran and ran while tripping several times. After he tripped for 9th time, he sat up while tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes vigorously.

Now, you may wonder why Tsuna was crying. Well, it seems he knew Yamamoto. At first he didn't remember the guy when the 9th showed him a drawn picture of the black-haired boy but when he saw those boys he began to remember who Yamamoto was…

* * *

_**It was during one of his lessons with Reborn… They were observing humans again, and he and Reborn were sitting on top of a tree while watching a group of boys pass by.**_

"_**Hm. It looks like these people are the so-called 'popular group'." Reborn said while Tsuna nodded. It was clear that they were the popular group. The nose-bleeding fan girls are proof of that. He sighed.**_

"_**Dame-Tsuna, I'll be going somewhere for a bit. Stay here." Reborn suddenly said but before Tsuna could question the arcobaleno, Reborn had already gone. Tsuna just shrugged and went back to observing.**_

_**Tsuna watched the mortals fondly. They were so lucky… not only were they popular and admired by all… they also seemed to have such good friends. Tsuna's brown choclate eyes carefully observed each of the mortal's expressions. All of the boys seemed to be talking to only one boy. A boy with black spiky hair and hazel eyes.**_

_**Tsuna watched the said boy with interest. He could see that the boy was carefree, and friendly. And by his looks, he doesn't seem poor or rich but middle-class. He also seemed to be good at sports, seeing as he had some sort of sport equipment with him. What was it called? Oh right… A bat.**_

_**Tsuna watched as they boy looked at his classmates grinning. Suddenly the smiling features of the boy dropped and his expression turned sad. Tsuna felt his eyes widened as he saw a deep despair hidden beneath the boy's eyes. But the expression on the black-haired boy's face immediately vanished and he was once again smiling.**_

"_**What was that?" Tsuna said mumbling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said sadly. But then his sad face turned into a determined one as he stood up again. "If no one wants to become his true friend… and if everyone is just friends with him because he is popular… then…" Tsuna began to run again.

…_Then I'll become your true friend instead Yamamoto._

_

* * *

_

Tsuna panted as he leaned against of the gate of a school.

"F-finally… I made it…" Tsuna said as he looked around the seemingly huge school. He entered the building warily, not knowing where to go.

"I guess I should start upstairs first. That's where most mortals go to most of the time." Tsuna said as he began climbing the long steps.

After several long minutes and several falling accidents later… Tsuna somehow managed to reach the top floor AKA the rooftop.

Tsuna opened the door and blinked slightly when he was momentarily blinded by the sun. After blinking a few times, he began to walk slowly while looking around. It was beautiful. True, it wasn't like the gardens in heaven that were filled with beautiful blooming flowers but still the roof top held its own much simpler and calming beauty.

As Tsuna gazed around amazed by the place, he was able to spot a familiar black-haired boy by the edge of the railing. Tsuna smiled and he began to approach the boy.

"Yama-" But before Tsuna could call out to his charge, he was shocked when the said boy had suddenly stepped forward, except there was nowhere to step forward at. Tsuna could only watch in horror as Yamamoto disappeared over the edge of the building.

Yamamoto had fallen off the building. And the sad thing was... he did it on purpose.

His brown eyes widened with fear as he ran towards the place where the black-haired mortal fell.

"YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

**Additonal Author's note: **Okay they didn't meet but hey at least Tsuna saw Yamamoto right? XD


	5. Chapter 4: Catch me or Fall with me

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: To become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's note: **Hey there everyone! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! It literally brought tears to my eyes! *cries* Anyway here is the promised once-a-week update! Sorry if it's a day late though XD

**Review Replies:**

_**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **_*watches you fall over* Be careful you might bump your head and forget to read this chapter and to review XD And thank you!

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_XD Nya?

_**kudocchi: **_*looks into the hopeful eyes* Ah! I'm blind! And you're welcome! I should be the one thanking you for reviewing!

_**Lascka: **_You're welcome! And thank you for the review!

_**Queen Phantomhive: **_We all hope Tsuna saves him on time *prays*. And here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

_**xx-TsunaFOREVER-xx: **_Here is the next chapter please R&R!

_**Arcbound Illusionist: **_I'm sorry XD I'm still inexperienced after all! Thanks for the review!

_**MangaFreak3: **_Thank you! And for saying the story is awesome then… you're awesome too! Please keep reviewing!

_**xYueex: **_Hahah XD I love your review! And I know what you mean, cliffies often kill the readers XD

_**Werefox Alchemist: **_Really? You're enjoying it? *tears of joy* Thank you! And I am also looking forward to when they meet!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Mi Cattura o Cadere Con Me

(Catch me or Fall with me)

* * *

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna yelled as he watched the black haired boy fall forward. He immediately ran towards the spot he saw his charge vanish from his sight.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Tsuna could feel his heart hammering against his ribs and he could feel a painful squeeze in his heart at the thought of loosing his charge in first day of the job. His legs seemed to be wobbly and weak as he tried to run as fast as he can at the building's edge. His arms were desperately trying to reach out towards something.

_No! He can't end his life this way! I won't allow him to! _Tsuna thought as he finally reached the spot where Yamamoto jumped. With out any hesitation, and his mind only focusing on Yamamoto… Tsuna grabbed the railing and jumped off as well.

_It's all right Yamamoto! I'm coming! _

_

* * *

_

"YAMAMOTO!" Came a voice filled with so much despair and shock… But it was already too late. He had already jumped off and that person could do nothing about it.

_I wonder who that person was…_Yamamoto thought as he fell. _It would have been nice to know who it was…_

Yamamoto looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. _I don't belong here anymore…_

With these thoughts, Yamamoto waited for the impact that he knew would cause him unbearable pain. However instead of the hard ground… he felt a small hand grabbing his wrist.

"I've finally caught you…" Came a tired but soft monotone voice.

_What the-?_

_

* * *

_

He could see him. He could see Yamamoto only a few feet away. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be thinking. Tsuna desperately stretched out his hand towards the black haired mortal.

_No good… My reach is too short… I-If only… _Tsuna closed his eyes concentrating. _If only I had my wings!_

As soon as those thoughts echoed in Tsuna's mind, he suddenly began to feel something warm growing on his back. He closed his eyes in pain as he felt his wings burst out of his back. A warm light enveloped him as he felt his wings stretched themselves. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he clutched his chest irritably, trying to get his normal breathing back.

He opened his eyes and looked around tiredly. The sudden exertion of his wings had taken more out of him than he thought. But… despite the current situation he was in, Tsuna felt much calmer.

_Is it an effect of getting my wings back? _Tsuna thought as he looked below and saw Yamamoto still falling. He folded his wings in order to make himself fall much faster.

_Almost there… _Tsuna thought as he reached towards the other boy. He sighed in relief as he felt his small hand encircle the other's wrist.

"I've finally caught you…" Tsuna said softly. And with admirable strength he did not know he had… He pulled Yamamoto in his arms protectively.

"And I'm never going to let go." He added softly. The moment he said this, he caught his reflection on the building's windows. And his eyes widened slightly.

_Eh? _Tsuna thought. Because instead of a boy in parka hugging Yamamoto, what he saw instead was an angel with hypnotizing and narrowed orange eyes wearing exquisite white robes with golden and silver linings hugging Yamamoto over protectively. Not only that… the angel seemed to be sporting golden shackles on his legs and ankles and also a golden circlet on his head.

_W-what? _Tsuna thought his mind blank at his sudden change of appearance.

"H-hey!" Yamamoto suddenly said. Instinctively, Tsuna put a hand on the other's eyes to prevent him from seeing.

_I almost forgot… _Tsuna thought as he spread his wings so as to stop their falling. _I have to save this guy._

"W-wait! W-who are y-you? A-and why did you jump off the building as well?" Yamamoto said as he struggled on Tsuna's hold.

_It's no use… _Tsuna thought as he tightened his embrace on the baseball fanatic. _I can't stop the fall…I'll just have to absorb the impact…_

_

* * *

_

"W-wait! W-who are y-you? A-and why did you jump off the building as well?" Yamamoto said as he struggled on the unknown person's hold.

Truth to be told, Yamamoto was happy that there was actually a person out there willing to jump off a building to rescue him; however he didn't like the fact that the said person's life was going to end because of him. And also he was confused because he was sure he had never met this person before.

_But… if it's true that this person is a stranger… _Yamamoto thought as he felt the small yet strong hands tighten around him. _…Then why is he or she doing this?_

Before Yamamoto could voice his curiosity aloud, he suddenly felt the sudden shifting in position.

_What the…? _Yamamoto thought, and then suddenly it hit him. _Don't tell me, he's going to…_

"Wait! Stop you'll get hurt!" Yamamoto said as he struggled again more forcefully. _Why can't I break away from his grip?_

"Keep quiet…" Came the cool voice of his captor. "I've decided this, and you can't do anything about it."

"D-Decided? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked not able to see anything due to the hand on his eyes.

"I've decided…" The serious monotone voice came again. "…that if I can't catch you… then I'll fall with you instead."

Yamamoto froze in shock. Suddenly he felt a hard impact causing him to hit his head; however it was not as painful as he expected it to be.

_This person… who is he? _Yamamoto thought as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. He felt the person underneath him slowly lifting him and placing him gently on the ground. _He can still move?_

_Urgh… I'm loosing my consciousness. _Yamamoto thought as he felt the pounding pain in his head increase. Suddenly, he felt familiar soft hands holding the sides of his face. _What's he doing? _Yamamoto thought despite the dull aching pain in his head.

However, he blushed when he suddenly felt a soft feathery kiss being placed on his forehead. The moment the soft lips came in contact with his head he felt all sense of pain leave him and it was instead replaced by the sense of drowsiness.

_Why do I feel sleep? _Yamamoto thought as he opened his eyes slightly. When he did so, his hazel eyes met beautiful orange ones. However before he could get a good look at the person's face, a hand suddenly covered his sight.

"You'll forget what happened today Yamamoto." Came the cool voice. "When you wake up… you won't remember anything."

Yamamoto closed his eyes reluctantly as the voice of the orange-eyed boy slowly lulled him to sleep.

"W-who are you…?" were Yamamoto's last words before the darkness of slumber over took him.

"I am your one and only guardian angel…" The soft voice replied.

* * *

**Additional Author's note: **That was the longest and ONLY fall I have ever written! XDI'm so sorry it was so short! But as I promised they finally meet. Although Yamamoto did not SEE Tsuna… it's still considered a meeting right? But he'll forget meeting Tsuna though *sweat drops*. Oh well! Please R&R! See you again on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: The Angelic Student

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo HitmanReborn.

**Author's note: **Here's my once a week update! Thank you everyone for supporting this story! And I hope you continue supporting this story to the end! Anyway I was thinking about the ending chapter of this story… I got an awesome idea about it… and I liked the idea so much that I wanted to skip my story to the end! Hahahah XD

**Review Replies:**

_**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **_Hahaha, you fell over again! XD Not that I'm mocking you or anything! Anyway thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

_**xYueex: **_I'm glad you'll still continue supporting this boring story of mine. Anyway, I'll see you on the next chapter, please continue reviewing!

_**kudocchi: **_Thank you! And yeah, I know that falling off a building only takes a few minutes, but this building is as tall as Mt. Everest! Kidding… kidding… because if it was as tall as Mt. Everest Tsuna and Yamamoto wouldn't survive *sweatdrops*. Anyway, thank you for the review! And don't worry; even if I'm blind I'll still continue the story! I'll dictate it while my sister types it if I ever go blind!

_**ayumistar00: **_Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!

_**Arcbound Illusionist: **_Thank you for saying so! I don't have any experience in the romantic field of love so I thought the last chapter was awkward XD.

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_*dances with you* Wait! Why am I dancing with you?

_**Kurai Minori: **_Don't worry I didn't take it as an insult! Thank you for saying so! I really don't intend to make my stories fluffy though! So THANK YOU XD

_**Kura-chi: **_Don't worry I'm continuing right now! XD

_**MangaFreak43: **_Hahah thanks! I hope you'll review this chapter and look forward to the next one!

_**hinamorimomo13: **_I'm trying to make it longer as much as I can! XD And this story Yamamoto's suppose to like Tsuna and Tsuna's feelings are sort of a mystery. Oops! I said too much you'll have to read to the end to know!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Lo studente angelico_

(The Angelic Student)

* * *

_"I am your one and only guardian angel…" The soft voice replied._

Yamamoto snapped out of his musings as he heard the sudden tolling of the bell which was signaling the start of classes.

"Okay… everyone to you seats. Hurry up!" The teacher said as he entered.

"Hai sensei!" Several students said in reply.

Yamamoto yawned in his seat as the teacher began his discussion.

"Yamamoto-san, daijobu desu ka?" Yamamoto looked around at the source of the voice. He saw Kyoko Sasagawa looking at him worriedly.

"Ah! Sasagawa-chan… Yeah I'm fine." Yamamoto said whispering to the orange-haired girl. He didn't want to be scolded by the teacher and sent out to stand in the hallway with a bucket of water. _Actually… that didn't sound too bad. It beats sitting around here and listening to the teacher drawling on and on about boring stuff._

"Are you sure? I heard you broke your arm during practice yesterday." Kyoko said frowning.

Yamamoto tilted his head. "I did? Oh… I mean yeah… I did but its okay now. See?" he said flexing his arms expertly.

"That's good." Kyoko said smiling at him brightly before turning her attention at the teacher. Yamamoto did the same.

_I broke my arm yesterday? _Yamamoto thought frowning with concentration as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. _Well, I remember that practice was horrible yesterday… and my arm wasn't moving the way I wanted it to… And I think on my last swing…_

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay Yamamoto! Remember… keep your eyes on the ball!" The coach shouted from afar._

"_Yes coach!" Yamamoto answered as he tried to shift his arms in a proper position to receive the ball. However, it only twisted in a weird and uncomfortable angle. _

What's wrong with me today?_ Yamamoto thought._

"_Here it comes!" The pitcher shouted. Yamamoto was caught off guard as the ball came his way. Out of reflex movement he swung his bat towards the ball despite the strange angle his arms were positioned in._

_Suddenly he felt an unbearable pain on his right arm and a crack was heard. Before he knew it, he was on the ground writhing in pain._

_He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps._

"_Is he okay? Did he break his arm?"_

"_If he did, then he's useless to us now."_

"_What should we do? Should we take him to the clinic?"_

"_No way I'm gonna take him. I don't want to be seen with a baseball failure."_

"_Hey quiet down guys! Coach is coming."_

_Yamamoto clutched his arm protectively as he saw their coach approach. The coach kneeled down as he observed Yamamoto's arm._

"_This is bad… I think it's broken." The coach muttered. Yamamoto felt shock cloud his mind._

"_B-broken?" Yamamoto said blankly._

"_I'm sorry Yamamoto but I have to remove you from the team. You can't play baseball until you're healed." The coach said shaking his head._

"_Bummer…" A teammate of his said sarcastically. Someone nudged the guy on the ribs._

"_Hey you… take Yamamoto to the clinic." The coach said as he stood up. "I need to go back to the office to reassemble the line-up for the upcoming game." The coach said as he walked away, the players could hear him mumbling things like 'a big waste' and 'such a disappointment'._

_Meanwhile… Yamamoto was dragged none-too gently towards the clinic. Everything around him seemed to be collapsing. He had nothing left now… Nothing…_

_

* * *

_

Yamamoto shook his head as he felt a painful headache. He rubbed his head slightly as he came up with nothing on what happened next.

"I remember breaking my arm… but then why's my arm okay?" Yamamoto said mumbling.

Suddenly the sliding door of their classroom opened. Yamamoto watched a very confused secretary enter the room. The secretary looked around dazed before approaching the teacher who was raising a curious eyebrow at his direction. The secretary whispered something at their teacher which caused the teacher to look as equally confused as the secretary.

"A new transfer student?" The teacher said confused. "I don't remember getting a memo about that."

"Yes, but his papers are all in order." The secretary said as he passed the documents in his hands towards the teacher.

_Is it me…or does it seem like those papers have nothing written on them? _Yamamoto thought frowning. Even though he was a bit far from the 2 adults, he could see well. After all he wasn't a baseball star for nothing.

"Oh, I see he's from Italy." The teacher said _reading_ the papers. "Well let him in then."

The secretary nodded and went to open the door.

"_Potete venire in ora _(You can come in now…)" The secretary said in Italian as he poked his head out of the door.

"_U-uhm… Grazie per l'insegnante aiuto..._ (Thank you for the help teacher…)" Came a soft and shy voice from behind the door. The small voice caught everyone's attention and all the students began standing up in there seats to see who the person was.

"Settle down class. Settle down." The teacher said as the students quieted down. "Okay, now I know this unexpected but we have a new transfer student…"

"A transfer student?"

"From where?"

"Is he a boy? Or a girl?"

"I heard the secretary say 'his'. It's definitely a boy!"

"Ooh… I heard him speaking a foreign language awhile ago."

"I think it was French!"

"No it was Italian!"

As his classmates chattered about the new transfer student, Yamamoto just sighed while rubbing his head. _Great, another person who'll pretend to be my friend…_Yamamoto thought bitterly. However Yamamoto just smiled on the outside.

_**Smile even if you don't feel like it… That's how you get through life…**_

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he heard a familiar soft and serious voice in his head. At the same time, a student with brown messy hair, and pale white skin made his way to the center of the room. He looked quite nervous, his brown eyes shifting nervously while his lips quivered slightly.

"Waah… He looks so pale!"

"He's so cute!"

"Is it me or does he seem like he's new to walking?"

"Yeah he seems to be having trouble in walking."

"Maybe he has a sprain?"

Yamamoto ignored all the curious voices and took a good look at the new comer. The brown-haired boy stood in front of them nervously with his head bowed. Suddenly, as though feeling Yamamoto's stare, the boy looked up. When he saw Yamamoto staring at him, he gave Yamamoto a radiating smile.

Yamamoto was taken aback, no one ever smiled at him like that. Especially a boy whom he never met. Although it seems Yamamoto was not the only one who noticed the smile…

"Oh my gosh he is sooo adorable!"

"It seems like he's glowing!"

"His smile is so blinding! I think I've gone blind!"

Several girls squealed at the sight of the brown-haired boy's smile. The said boy's smile faltered.

"_Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?_(Did I do something wrong?)" The boy said looking at the secretary.

"_Non sono sempre così, non ti preoccupare ... _(No they're always like that, don't worry)" The secretary said with a sweat drop.

"U-uhm, you should introduce yourself now." The teacher said towards the brown-haired boy. The boy nodded and he took a deep breath.

"E-eto… Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'll be in your care starting today." Tsuna said as he bowed. Some girls clap while the other boys groaned.

"Okay, Sawada-san please sit next to…" Tsuna looked at the teacher as he was about to speak. The teacher froze for a second before he spoke again "…sit next to… Yamamoto-san."

"Hai sensei." Tsuna said smiling as he made his way to the empty chair on Yamamoto's left side. Yamamoto raised a curious eyebrow. _I didn't know there was an empty chair beside me._

"Neh Yamamoto-san. He's cute isn't he?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah…"Yamamoto said nodding.

"I know it's strange to say this about a person… But I think he looks like an angel. Don't you think?" Kyoko said smiling fondly.

Tsuna made his way to the seat assigned to him by the teacher. He plopped down on the desk beside Yamamoto and flashed the black-haired boy a smile.

"Hi… I'm Tsuna. Nice to meet you." Tsuna said smiling at Yamamoto. Yamamoto regained his composure and smiled back.

"A-ah, Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto softly as he said this. Yamamoto returned the other boy's stare.

_I know it's strange to say this about a person… But I think he looks like an angel. Don't you think?_

"Yeah…" Yamaoto said mumbling.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? No it's nothing!" Yamamoto said grinning.

* * *

**Additional Author's note: **The secretary knows a lot of languages. He's suppose to be a master in multiple languages.

Anyway this chapter's done! Please R and R! And may we see each other again soon~!


	7. Chapter 6: Friends for granted?

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo HitmanReborn.

**Author's note: **Hi people! I'm back from wherever I've been! (Although I never really left). Once again please read and review because it really means a lot to me!

**Review Replies:**

_**Captivated Fairy: **_Thank you for saying that it's very good! And I hope you like the new chapter!

_**LTeddyBear: **_You're welcome! I agree with you this pairing needs more love (and stories and definitely more doujinshis! Oh why did I have to fall for RARE pairings? Not that I regret it!)

_**ToniChanLovesCookies: **_Thank you for saying so! I try my best for everybody! Here is the new chapter! Please read and enjoy!

_**yukishira: **_Thank you! Here is the new chapter!

_**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **_Yes I also wonder what will happen next in my stories. Ideas just randomly pop into my mind anyway! XD

_**MangaFreak3: **_I spelled your username wrong? *Looks and check* Oh I did! I'm sorry! And yeah I'm wondering whose smile is brighter too! Who do you think?

_**cavallone is freakin' hot: **_Yes…yes he does! XD Hahahaha you never know! We people often have VERY surprising talents!

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_In a way he is! XD *wonders if you even read my review replies* XD

_**xYueex: **_Oh no! I'm not mad at you. I just really think my stories are boring (all the things I make are boring). Thank you for saying you love this chapter and story! XD And about everyone treating Tsuna nicely… I just thought that poor Tsuna had enough at being pitied and teased in heaven. So I thought he deserved a better treatment this time, right? (Oh and yeah and I'm honored that you squeal when you see the alert in your inbox. Your squeals are always welcome!) I also appreciate your long and awesome reviews!

_**Arcbound Illusionist: **_Thanks for saying so! And I appreciate the 'wow'! Please enjoy this chapter!

_**Kurai Minoru: **_I'm honored! Someone actually liked a character I made! XD And I'll try to include the secretary more in the future chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Amici per scontato? O amici per reale?_

(Friends for granted? Or Friends for real?)

* * *

"Yamamoto!" Came the enthusiastic voice of the angelic transfer student.

"A-ah! Sawada!" Yamamoto said as he turned to look at Tsuna. Tsuna frowned.

"Call me Tsuna I already told you that." Tsuna said smiling at the baseball maniac.

"Oh right! Hahaha!" Yamamoto said grinning. "Shall we go get a snack?"

"Oka- Oof!" Tsuna said as he tripped right into Yamamoto's open arms.

"Oi Tsuna, daijobu desu ka?" Yamamoto asked as he caught the clumsy boy.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." Tsuna said as he straightened up. "I've gotten used to tripping all the time."

"Well no wonder you are always tripping." Yamamoto said observing the other boy from head to toe. "Your shoelaces are untied."

"Eh?"

"I said your shoelaces are untied." Yamamoto said pointing at Tsuna's shoes.

"O-oh…" Tsuna said clueless. "So what do I do?"

"You tie them back together of course!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"R-right." Tsuna said as he leaned down. "How do I tie them?"

Yamamoto blinked. Then he blinked again before he let out a hearty laugh.

"You don't know how to tie your shoe laces?" Yamamoto asked as he knelt down while laughing.

"Should I?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Well it's common knowledge… so yeah. Don't you wear shoes in Italy?" Yamamoto asked as he grabbed Tsuna's shoe laces and tied them together. "Here I'll show you…"

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto tied a double-knot with the laces.

"Oh… If it's only a knot, then I can do it." Tsuna said as Yamamoto finished.

"Haha! That's good!" Yamamoto said. "I thought I had to teach you the whole 'bunny-goes-under-the-hole' song or something."

Tsuna laughed with Yamamoto as he tied his other lace.

"Should we get going now?" Yamamoto said as he extended a hand towards the brown-haired boy.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tsuna said as he accepted the hand and flashed a smile at Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled back at his _friend_ but as he turned away he frowned.

_Are we real friends?_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"So that's the human charge right?" Came a cool, lifeless, and serious voice.

"Ah, that must be him no doubt, kakipi." Replied a harsh growling voice. "I don't see the Vongola brat* with him though."

"He must be in disguise." Came the cool voice again.

"Who cares, pyon! Let's attack the human now, pyon!" Came an angry growl.

"Urusai Ken. Mukuro-sama will not be pleased if we reveal ourselves now." The cool voice said. "We have to wait and see."

* * *

"Tsuna, daijobu?" Yamamoto asked as he put down his bottle of milk.

"E-eh?" Tsuna said as he faced the baseball idol. "I-I'm fine. I-It's just that… I sense something…" Tsuna said as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sense something?" Yamamoto asked blankly. "Oh! You mean instincts right?"

"Er, right…" Tsuna said nodding. The 2 of them were currently enjoying a snack on one of the tables in the cafeteria. Yamamoto bought 3 bottles of milk, and 5 sandwiches. While Tsuna, who didn't know anything about human delicacies, randomly ordered melon bread and a carton of milk.

"I should've listened to Reborn when he was lecturing me about this stuff." Tsuna said mumbling as he bit on his melon bread.

"Hm? What did you say Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"N-nothing." Tsuna said sheepishly. Yamamoto shrugged off Tsuna's strange mumblings and continued eating. Suddenly…

"Oi Yamamoto!" Came a familiar voice. Tsuna, who was drinking his milk, choked.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he patted the other's back.

"Hey Yamamoto!" Came other voices. Tsuna could feel the soothing hand on his back freeze.

"G-guys." Yamamoto said worriedly as he removed his hand from Tsuna's back. He faced his _friends _in the baseball team.

"Yamamoto it looks like you arm is better now!" A guy from the group said smiling a fake smile.

"Really? I thought it was broken? Are you sure you're okay now Yamamoto?" Another said feigning kindness.

_They don't care at all…It's all fake…_Yamamoto thought as he gritted his teeth but his smiling mask was still intact. _It doesn't take a genius to see that._

Meanwhile… Tsuna who was behind Yamamoto, watched the other boy with sad eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine now guys! It was only a sprain, I think." Yamamoto said putting on a fake grin.

"Well that's good! We were really worried!" A snicker was heard from behind.

"Yeah!"

"There's baseball practice later. You should come and practice with us. Afterwards, we can hangout!"

"Gomen, gomen… but I can't" Yamamoto said as he pulled Tsuna to his side with a friendly arm. Tsuna looked surprised on the outside, but on the inside he mentally sighed.

_So I'm his excuse? _Were his thoughts.

"I'm going to show Tsuna around Namimori since he's just moved here." Yamamoto said ruffling the brunet's hair.

"A-ah? Really?

"Well that's too bad."

"But you'll still come to practice right?"

"Y-yeah." Yamamoto said as he let go of Tsuna. The baseball team cheered.

"We'll see you later then!"

"Bye Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto waved a small goodbye to his _friends_.

"They seem like nice people." Tsuna said as he finished his melon bread.

"Y-yeah… I guess they are." Yamamoto said as he finished his own snack. There was an awkward silence.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you into the conversation." Yamamoto said as he faced the brunet seriously.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Tsuna said nervously as he looked at the serious expression in Yamamoto's face. Another awkward silence.

"Why are you friends with me?" Yamamoto asked quietly.

"Eh?"

"I asked, why are you friends with me?" Yamamoto said bluntly.

"A-am I-I not a-allowed to be f-friends with you?"

"I didn't say that." Yamamoto said shaking his head. "I mean… What was your purpose in being friends with me? Is it because of my popularity? Is it because I'm good at baseball?"

"E-eh? N-no…"

"Then why?" Yamamoto asked as he suddenly stood up.

"I-" Tsuna gulped. He was speechless. Yamamoto frowned as the brunette made no move to answer. He took that as a sign that he was right.

"I knew it." Yamamoto said sighing. "You're like the rest of them." he added disappointed. He thought he had finally found a true friend. He threw his bottle of milk in the trash and turned his head towards Tsuna.

"Well, I'll get going then." Yamamoto said as he grinned at Tsuna. The grin wasn't his usual signature grin. It was somewhat sadder.

"W-wait!" Tsuna said as he grabbed Yamamoto's arm. With shocking strength he pulled Yamamoto around to face him.

"T-Tsuna?"

"I said wait!" Tsuna said shouting. "Listen to me first!"

Yamamoto kept quiet as he gazed at the brunet.

"I wanted you to know that I didn't become your friend for stupid reasons like those!" Tsuna said closing his eyes tightly as his grip on the other's arm tightened.

"I don't care about popularity because I myself wasn't popular in my old school! If I never cared back then, why would I care about it now?" Tsuna shouted. "Nor do I care about you being a baseball star! Heck I don't even know what baseball is!"

Yamamoto just stood their gaping. The brunet didn't know what baseball is? What kind of place did he grow up in if he didn't know what baseball is?

"I became your friend because…" Tsuna opened his eyes sadly and gazed at Yamamoto earnestly. "…because I wanted to. I'm not like those guys who'd take your friendship for granted. I'm not the kind of person who'd stop being your friend just because you can't play baseball anymore or because you're not popular anymore. I don't care about those stuff!" he said as he looked at Yamamoto furiously. Tsuna realizing what he said, and ashamed at his sudden outburst, let go of Yamamoto's arm. He bowed abruptly.

"I'm sorry for shouting." Tsuna said as he turned around and ran.

"W-wait!" Yamamoto shouted after the brunet. Tsuna didn't look like he was listening. But thankfully, the brunet tripped on his shoe laces.

"Oi Tsuna! Daijobu?" Yamamoto asked as he ran towards the fallen angel -I mean- human.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Tsuna said sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry again."

"Maa. maa… It's okay Tsuna. I should be the one apologizing." The cheerful baseball idiot said. "Thanks for telling me all those stuff…" he added kindly.

"N-no problem." Tsuna said smiling nervously. "After all that's what friends are for, right?"

Yamamto's eyes widened before he flashed a kind smile at the brunette. It wasn't a grin or a fake smile. This time it was a true and unique Yamamoto-kind of smile.

"Right." Yamamoto said as he helped Tsuna up. "Let's get going. We're already late for class."

"A-ah." Tsuna said surprised at the smile Yamamoto showed a while ago. Yamamoto helped Tsuna retie his shoelaces.

"Thanks." Tsuna said. The 2 exchanged smiles before leaving…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What was the name of the brunet?" A cool voice asked his companion as his glasses gleamed.

"It was 'Tsuna' pyon." Came the reply.

"And the name of the Vongola heir…?" The cool voice asked again.

"Tsunayoshi, pyon."

"Hm. Then he must be..."

"The brown-haired mortal can't be the Vongola brat, pyon."

"What makes you say so Ken?" The cool voice asked curiously.

"The human's name is Tsuna while the Vongola brat's name is Tsunayoshi. Their names are obviously different kakipi."

"Hm. You've gone into a new level of idiocy Ken." The cool voice said lifelessly.

"What was that kakipi?" The other voice said growling menacingly.

"Urusai. You're too noisy Ken."

* * *

**Additional Author's note: ***Vongola brat is one of Tsuna's many nicknames which include: Angel, Dame-Tsuna, Useless Tsuna and many more nicknames which I have to come up with in the future chapters.

Anyway a question for all the readers and reviewers: Should I introduce Gokudera in the new chapter or not?

See you guys next week! XD


	8. Chapter 7: The Demonic Angel

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo HitmanReborn.

**Author's note:** Hi there! I would like to formally apologize for my late update. I got sick last week due to sleeping only 3 hours everyday. I never knew that sleeping 3 hours everyday would get me sick! XD But I guess even I *twinkling eyes* can get sick! Anyway due to a unanimous decision…. Gokudera is to be introduced in this chapter!

_**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **_Hahaha no problem! XD

_**ToniChanLovesCookies: **_I'm not sure about what Mukuro's motives should be yet. I think it'll be 'kill him' for now. Anyway, thanks for liking this story and sorry again for the late update!

_**MangaFreak3: **_Haha! Yamamoto's on the lead of the smiling contest! Nice one! XD I wonder who will win.

_**kuddochi: **_Eh? E-mail? I don't remember putting this in an e-mail though. Or did I misunderstand? And you don't have to thank me for putting up this story, it's my pleasure to do so. And besides I'm getting benefits from this, my writing skills are somewhat improving and to top it off I get such wonderful reviewers!

_**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **_Oh don't worry Hibari-san is coming really soon! Anyway you should really put pillows on the floor, since you keep falling over! XD

_**Cavallone is freakin' hot/Hinamorimomo13: **_Thank you for saying that the chapter was nice. That was what they would call the 'calm before the storm' kind-of chapter. This was like small peaceful moment before Tsuna and Yamamoto before the real fight begins!

_**snappl3jacks: **_Hahah don't worry the word discontinue isn't in my dictionary. I just got sick that's why I wasn't able to update XD Thank you for your support!

_**Too Lazy to Log Out: **_Don't worry, even I thought my story was boring! And thank you for continuously reading it!

_**Kazakun08: **_Yes! I have a number 1 fan oh yeah! *dances* Thank you SOOO much! Your review made my day too! I love you for liking this story XD No lie! Hahahaha

_**NiwaKonzen: **_Yeah, I know but Tsuna is NEW to the mortal ways, that's why he calls the secretary, teacher! And I think the way he calls the secretary teacher is so cute! XD And the Italian thing, I only used a translator for that. I don't know Italian but it is such an awesome language!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_Il demoniaco angelo_

(The Demonic Angel)

* * *

The secretary stumbled through the hallways as he carried stacks of papers to the office.

"Ah… ah… This is hard." he mumbled to himself. Because of mumblings he wasn't able to notice a student pass in front of him.

"Ack!" he yelled as he fell backwards causing the papers to fly out of his hands and to fly everywhere.

"_Hey! Guarda dove vai! Idiota! _(Hey! Watch where you're going! Idiot!)_" _Came the angry growl of the student.

"_S-scusa _(S-sorry)." The secretary said standing up and bowing. _Wait, why should a teacher apologize to a student? After all, the student should also watch where he was going. And besides don't students usually apologize even if it wasn't their fault? And don't they usually ask if they could help the teacher gather the scattered papers?_

Well, this student was different… because he just arched an eyebrow towards the secretary before giving him a cold shoulder and walked away.

The secretary just watched the retreating back of the person who bumped into him. From what he could tell, the student had gray hair, pale skin, and he seems to know how to speak Italian. Also, the girls seem to swoon every time he passes by.

"An exchange student?" The secretary asked himself as he finished gathering the stacks of paper. However, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice another student bump into him. Again.

"Gomenasai!" Came the student's voice. Oh well, at least this one apologized.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said approaching the sleepy brunette. "Did you do your math homework?"

"E-eh? T-there's homework?" Tsuna said nervously.

"Hahaha! You forgot didn't you?"

"Waaah! I should get to it immediately!" Tsuna said as he fumbled to look for the notebook in his bag. Suddenly he stopped and yawned causing Yamamoto to arch an eyebrow at his direction.

"What were you doing last night anyway? You look tired." Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"E-eto…" Tsuna said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_See you tomorrow Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he waved goodbye to his friend._

"_Ah..." Tsuna said nodding. Yamamoto entered their sushi shop while Tsuna ran towards the alley on the corner. He looked around making sure no one was watching him._

"_Okay… now!" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes. A bright light enveloped the alley before the normal brunet was replaced by a robed-angel. Tsuna looked at himself up and down. He looked at the shackles accessorizing his arms and legs and the chains hanging from them._

"_What is this for?" he said sweat-dropping. "Am I some sort of prisoner or something?"_

_He looked at his reflection on the window and noticed that his eyes weren't the same brilliant orange he saw last time._

"_Perhaps it was my imagination?" Tsuna said shrugging. He sighed before extending his wings and flying towards the roof of the neighboring house. It was the perfect spot seeing as he was situated above Yamamoto's room._

_He watched Yamamoto enter his room and put down his bag before giving a great yawn and plopping down his bed._

"_His going to get sick if he doesn't take a bath first!" Tsuna said worriedly. But then he sighed and smiled as he hugged his legs to his chest while watching his charge carefully. "Oh well… at least he's safe for now."_

"_Not for long." Came a voice that was unmistakably a demon's._

_Instead of panicking like Tsuna usually did, he felt an unusual overwhelming calmness take over his system instead. He turned around as a remarkable flame enveloped his fist._

"_I wouldn't be so sure if I were you…" Tsuna said in a monotone voice._

"_Eep." Came the nervous voice of the demon as he gulped, unsure._

_And so… that was how Tsuna spent the whole night guarding, fighting, and protecting Yamamoto Takeshi. What a memorable first night of the job, right?_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Uhm… I… was… doing chores?" Tsuna said unsurely. Yamamoto raised a suspicious eyebrow his way.

_Please buy the excuse! _Tsuna thought nervously.

"Hahahaha! Souka!" Yamamoto said grinning.

_Thank Goodness! _Tsuna thought, mentally shouting to the heavens.

Suddenly the teacher arrived, causing the students to scramble back to their seats.

"Settle down everyone, settle down class." The teacher said tiredly as he scratched his head. "Now before I begin the lesson… I have someone to introduce to you…"

Right on cue, the door to their classroom slammed open. A boy with pale skin and gray hair entered. Everyone gulped.

"He is also a transfer student from Italy, and he will be joining our class today." The teacher said turning around to look at silver-haired boy. "Can you please write your name on the board?"

"Tch." The boy said as he took a chalk and started writing. Yamamoto looked at the boy with interest.

_Another transfer student from Italy? Could he be Tsuna's friend? _He thought as he turned around to look at his brunet friend. But it seemed Tsuna was not paying attention. Instead, he was dozing off in his desk.

_Aww…_Yamamoto thought with a good-natured chuckle. Suddenly he heard an irritating sound coming from the front and he immediately covered his ears. He looked in front and saw the teacher and his classmates covering their ears as well. It seemed like the sound was coming from the Italian student writing on the board. The force he was using to write down on the board created a sound that would make your ears bled. It was like scratching glass with your nails.

Everyone sighed in relief as the Italian finally stopped writing. They looked at the board and read what was written:

_Gokudera Hayato_

_What a strange name for someone who came from Italy. _Yamamoto thought. Meanwhile his girl classmates went into total fan-girl mode.

"Kyaa! First Yamamoto-sama, then Sawada-pyon, now we have Gokudera-dono as well!" One girl said squealing.

"I'm so happy that I decided to enroll here! Kyaa!" The other one said.

"WAAAH! I bet the other sections are raging with jealousy desu!" Another piped in.

The girls continued squealing while the boys sweat-dropped.

"We have no chance now do we?" One boy said depressed.

"Maa…maa… there are other girls out there with big hearts." Another said patting his depressed classmate.

"Tch." Gokudea said annoyed. Honestly, the way the girls, squealed and the way the boys sighed were so _irritating. _He took a look around the room trying to calm himself down.

Yamamoto watched their new classmate in amusement. It didn't take a genius to see that the other boy was irritated.

_Maa…maa… He should calm down! _Yamamoto said cheerfully.

He watched as Gokudra stared around the room glaring at everyone. Was it him? Or did Gokudera's glare become more intense when it landed at him? However, imagine Yamamoto's shock when Gokudera's eyes suddenly stopped beside him. And instead of a glare, the green eyes began widening and watering animatedly.

"JYUUDAIME!" The silver-haired teen shouted. Yamamoto was shocked as the silver-haired ran passed him towards Tsuna.

"E-eh?" Tsuna said waking up at the sudden racket. Suddenly his sight was blocked by a mop of silver hair.

"Jyuudaime!" Came a familiar voice.

"G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna squeaked, shocked.

Yamamoto sweat dropped as he saw his brunet friend being ogled by the silver-haired.

"Oi…Oi" Yamamoto said trying to calm down the over-excited teen. _Is it just me or does Gokudera-san look like a dog happy to see his master?_

Well, it seems like life is going to get interesting from this point onwards. I wish you good luck… Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**Additional Author's note: **Done! The new chapter! Finally!

**Another question for everyone:** Should I introduce Hibari on the next chapter? Please tell me your answers!

I bet you guys thought I was dead or something, didn't you *depressed face*? Well, who cares! I'm hard to kill off! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and please feel free to question me when you are confused about something! Wooohooo!


	9. Chapter 8: God in Heaven, Why do you?

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **-YamaTsuna8027-

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's note: **Right! Sorry for the late update again! I got sick for 5 days. And it was a really high fever. Plus, my parents won't let me go near the computer and I actually have exams this week but… I think you guys deserve an update at least! So since I was feeling guilty… Here is the new chapter! Please enjoy!

**Review Replies:**

**Arcbound Illusionist: **Thank you for saying so! It would be great if you kept supporting this story! I'm really looking forward to your next review!

**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **Thank you for saying so. I got sick again though, my head was really pounding. And I still can't believe they said it was stress! Anyway please review and stop falling over or you might hurt yourself! ^w^

**MangaFreak3: ***raises banners* Go Tsuna and Yamamoto! Oh yeah! I wonder who should win! XD GO! Fight! Smiling team oh yeah!

**ShiroHachitoKuroHachi: **Hahah! Thanks for your continuous update! BTW why did you choose shirhachitokurohachi as a pen name? XD

**cavallone is freakin' hot: **I'll try to make it longer! But no promises though! XD

**That's Riku: **My update schedule is like once a week but when things come up I do it at random. Sorry again for the late update, I'll try updating Confedere L'amore after this. Please bear with me! And thank you again for the private message it meant a lot to an aspiring writer like me!

**kudocchi: **Don't worry I'll never get tired of your reviews! Everyone's reviews mean A LOT to me! Thank you for looking forward to this chapter and you don't have to worry your review was awesome! Anyway, make Hibari fall in love with Tsuna…? I don't know I have never written an 1827 voluntarily before… But just see what'll happen in the end… It will surely catch everyone's attention!

**xYueex: **I really love the fact that you reviews are long and very entertaining to read! It is so awesome! And I like the story about your jealous dog, Gokudera is somewhat like that! XD So I can see why you related that story to this chapter! Oh and what do you mean Yamachi is getting curious at Tsuna's new friend? *tilts head* Do you mean jealous? Haha sorry I don't get it *scratches head*. Anyway thank you for loving this chapter! Oh and almost forgot!

Reply to you P.S.: P.S. #2 She is? That sounds interesting! I'd like to meet her! *sweatdrops* Oh and almost forgot to say… I have a phobia with dogs. Well unless they're cute ones but my body just freezes up when I see one…

**wolfer: **Haha, the imagination kicking your brain is awesome! I hope I get to see more reviews from you! You give me amazing ideas!

**Satoshi Kuran: **Thank you! Please keep up the reviews!

**Hero of the Hazard: **#1: Thank you, and I am having a fun time with it! Especially when I read everyone's reviews!

#2: Well yeah, but only on the first part though. I thought Yamamoto jumping off a building and Tsuna catching him would be pretty awesome!

**ninja-master-of-the-moon: **Thank you for saying it's original! Your review touched my heart! Please keep reviewing and supporting this story of mine!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_Dio in cielo, Perché mi odi?_

(God in heaven, Why do you hate me?)

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, overjoyed at seeing the young Vongola Decimo.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna squeaked, shocked at the appearance of his half-demon, half-angel friend.

"Jyuudaime! I have been searching for you everywhere!" Gokudera said tears at the corner of his eyes.

"S-searching? W-why were you searching? D-didn't Reborn tell you-?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-san didn't tell me anything!" Gokudera said slamming his fists on the table. Tsuna looked at Gokudera fearfully. "You see… The day before jyuudaime left…"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_Yes! I'm going over to jyuudaime's home today!" Gokudera said cheerfully. "I hope jyuudaime and his honorable mother would like the flowers I brought with me today."_

_Suddenly…_

"_Kyaa! Gokudera-dono!" Came an irritating squeal from a Demon girl not far away._

"_Tch." Gokudera said ignoring the annoying girl._

"_Oh Gokudera-dono is so hot! The way you ignore me like that…" The Demon girl said approaching Gokudera. Gokudera tried to shove the annoying piece of trash away by unfolding his black wings to shield himself._

"_Leave me alone already stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted gritting his teeth as the demon girl only clung to his black wings._

"_Oooh… such strong wings! And they're black! So it's true Gokudera-dono is half demon and half-angel!" The girl said cooing._

"_Urusai! Get… off… of… me!" Gokudera shouted. But the wretched woman just clung to him even more._

"_Hmph. You can't even get rid of a simple demon." Came a babyish voice. The sound of an arrow hitting its target was what Gokudera heard before a dreadful scream resounded from the Demon girl._

"_R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera said as he saw the familiar baby tutor of his beloved jyuudaime. "A-arigatou!"_

"_And you dare call yourself Tsuna's right-handman, Gokudera Hayato…" Reborn said frowning. Gokudera felt like something dropped in his stomach when Reborn said that._

"_I-I…am sorry Reborn-san. I… really am unfit to be jyuudaime's right hand man." Gokudera said looking down in shame._

"_Stop apologizing Gokudera… Lucky for you, I have made a special training activity just for you." Reborn said with a smirk._

"_E-eh? R-really Reborn-san?" Gokudera said looking up hopefully._

"_Yes, but only if you think you're worthy enough." Reborn said, a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_I'm ready for anything Reborn-san!"_

"_Hmph. Good. Cause here comes your tutor." Reborn said as he flew away._

"_Hayato!" Came a familiar girly voice that made Gokudera turn around._

"_A-aniki! U-URGH!" Were Gokudera's last words before he toppled over, unconscious._

_**End of Flashback…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"S-so as you can see… I had to withstand harsh training…and… before I realized it… jyuudaime was gone." Gokudera said emotionally. Some girls, although they didn't understand what he said, were crying in the background.

"Gokudera-dono is so brave!" One girl said tearfully. Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed. Gokudera immediately noticed Tsuna's sigh.

"I-is jyuudaime not happy to see me?" Gokudera said, suddenly looking like a puppy that was kicked.

"Of course I-I'm happy to see you!" Tsuna said raising his hands defensively. "It's just…" Tsuna made some hand gestures for Gokudera to come closer. Gokudera obliged.

"It's just that… Gokudera-kun, I'm kind of, in the middle of my mission." He whispered pointing at Yamamoto. "And also we're in the middle of class right now."

Gokudera looked at the boy Tsuna pointed at. Yamamoto, noticing that they were talking about him, just tilted his head curiously before grinning. Gokudera felt a sudden urge to wipe the grin off the idiot's face.

"I'm sorry for saying this jyuudaime, but your charge looks so clueless." Gokudera said whispering back to Tsuna.

"W-well, he kind of doesn't know that I'm guarding him… so yeah…" Tsuna said scratching his head.

"As expected of mortals… They really are clueless!" Gokudera said angrily. "That stupid idiot doesn't know how much he is troubling jyuudaime!"

Tsuna seeing Gokudera looking angry, immediately grabbed the silver teen's arm.

"No Gokudera-kun! Remember, it's my duty to protect him! If you beat him up now… I'll fail the mission!" Tsuna said, panicking.

"Tch." Gokudera said as he allowed Tsuna to restrain him. Tsuna sighed as he saw Gokudera calming down, but tensed up again when their classmates suddenly started whispering amongst themselves.

"Beat up…?"

"Mission? Did Sawada come here for a mission?"

"Maybe they're talking about some sort of role-playing game…?"

_Oh no…_Tsuna thought as he face-palmed himself. _What should I do? I just blurted out my mission! _He turned to look at Yamamoto's expression. The said boy was only looking at him with a blank face.

_A mission? Does that mean, when the mission's done… Tsuna's going to leave? _Yamamoto thought blankly. However, once what he thought started to sink in, he couldn't help but feel like something was crushing his chest. He looked down sadly.

_Yamamoto…_Tsuna thought as he saw Yamamoto look down sadly. _What should I do? _Tsuna looked at Gokudera for some help. Gokudera, seeing his boss in a bind immediately gave him a reassuring thumbs-up.

_Leave it to me… jyuudaime! _Gokudera said proudly.

"Th-that's right! Jyuudaime and I are doing a role play." Gokudera suddenly said out loud. All of their classmates turned to look at him.

"Really? Gokudera-dono?" Came a squealing girl's voice. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched.

"Y-yes… That's right." He replied.

"Cool! What sort of role play is it?" A guy from their class shouted.

"Uhm…" Gokudera began to think back on the mortal books he had read before coming to Namimori. "A… mafia-based role play."

"KYAAA! That's so cool!"

"Who's the boss?"

"Jyuudaime is the boss of course!" Gokudera said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Waah! A cute and gentle person for a hard-core mafia boss!" The girls squealed. "We want to see that!"

Tsuna sighed as Gokudera got into an animated conversation-argument- with the whole class. He plopped down into his seat and yawned tiredly. He rubbed his eyes as he watched his classmates getting interested by Gokudera's made-up role play story. However, as he watched everyone getting drawn in by Gokudera's story, he noticed one lone person slip away from the class unnoticed.

"Yama…moto?" Tsuna thought as he stood up immediately as well and followed after the black-haired baseball star. Gokudera, noticing his jyuudaime suddenly leave immediately detached himself from the curious people.

"Get away! Stupid people!" Gokudera said as he ran after his precious jyuudaime. Some girls were about to follow, but the teacher, who went on a bathroom break-unnoticed, arrived.

"Get to your seats everyone!" The teacher shouted monotonously. The class groaned.

* * *

Tsuna ran, trying to catch up with his charge. _What is Yamamoto thinking? And where's he going anyway? _Tsuna thought as he followed Yamamoto, who seemed to be heading to the baseball fields.

Suddenly, Yamamoto stopped causing Tsuna to stop as well and hide behind a tree near by.

"W-wait, why am I even hiding?" Tsuna mumbled with a sweat drop. However just as he was about to go out of his hiding place and call out to Yamamoto…

"Woof! Woof!" Came a bark from near by. Tsuna froze.

"Jirou!" Yamamoto yelled cheerfully as a brown dog made its way towards him. "That's a good boy!" Yamamoto said, cooing at the dog. The dog wagged its tail happily.

"D-darn… I can't move." Tsuna said to himself, frightened. Well, why was he scared? First of all, he had never seen that animal before in his whole life… And second, Tsuna was not loved by 'the animals', if you know what I mean.

So our poor little Tsuna was forced to watch Yamamoto from afar… behind a tree… all alone… (Stalker situation much?)

"Hey Jirou…" Yamamoto said sadly as he sat beside the dog. Tsuna's head snapped up as he heard Yamamoto begin talking to the animal.

_What's he doing? _Tsuna thought curiously.

"You know Jirou… I made a new friend recently." Yamamoto said smiling down fondly at the dog. The dog barked in reply. "His name is Tsuna… and I think you'll like him."

Tsuna watched his charge from afar. _So Yamamoto finally considers me as his friend huh? Well that's good. _Tsuna thought.

"Well actually… He's more than a friend." Yamamoto said as he fell back on the field and looked up at the sky. Jirou lied beside him as he raised his arms towards the sky, with a big smile pasted on his face. "He's my BEST FRIEND in the whole wide world!" Yamamoto shouted energetically.

Tsuna blinked as he felt heat rise up in his face. Someone actually considered him as a best friend. He was speechless… and mostly touched.

"But... nothing in life is free." Yamamoto said mumbling. Tsuna had to strain his ears to hear him. Yamamoto scratched the back of Jirou's ear. "I know the happiness I feel won't last long… and Tsuna's going to leave someday…"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto sadly as he said this. _That's right, I can't stay forever. I'm sorry Yamamoto._

"I'm going to be alone again, Jirou." Yamamoto said facing his dog friend. Jirou looked at him sadly, as though he knew what Yamamoto was saying. "Aww, come on… don't look at me like that Jirou! I still have you don't I?" Yamamoto said tickling the dog.

"But still…" Yamamoto said as he stopped tickling Jirou. "It would be sad… to loose a true friend." Yamamoto said as he flashed a painful smile at the sky.

"Kami-sama in heaven…" Yamamoto whispered. "Why do you hate me?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said sadly. He didn't want Yamamoto to feel sad **before **he was leaving. I mean he just arrived and Yamamoto was already feeling down at the fact that he will leave someday. It just made the aspect of leaving even harder.

"What should I do?" Tsuna said looking troubled. "Should I comfort him? After all… it is my fault… Gah! Why did I even have to mention that stupid mission in the first place?"

However, before Tsuna could make up his mind… someone ran by him towards Yamamoto.

"Eh?" Tsuna thought as he turned to look.

"TEME!" Came an angry voice. Tsuna gulped. _Oh no… oh please no…_

_

* * *

_

"TEME!" came an angry voice. Yamamoto immediately turned to see who it was.

"Ah! You're that transfer student! Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, immediately pasting a smile on his face.

"Urusai! You stupid idiot!" Gokudera said as he grabbed Yamamoto by the collar. Yamamoto was stunned as the silver-haired teen grabbed him roughly.

"You're such an idiot!" Gokudera shouted at his face angrily.

"I…" But Yamamoto was cut off when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Gokudera-kun! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Tsuna said running to them while panting. Yeah, running wasn't his thing… he preferred flying, thank you very much.

"No jyuudaime! This guy should be taught a lesson!" Gokudera said angrily.

"But-!" Tsuna said grabbing Gokudera's arms. But Gokudera didn't stop.

"You idiot! How dare your trouble jyuudaime?" Gokudera said as he punched Yamamoto. Yamamoto was speechless.

"Wha-?"

"You stupid…" Gokudera started calling Yamamoto names in Italian. "Don't you know that you're troubling jyuudaime with that expression on your face?"

"Troubling…?" Yamamoto turned to stare at Tsuna. The said brunet had a sad look on his face as he tried to stop Gokudera.

"This is for jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he punched Yamamoto again. "And this is for being a thick-headed…idiotic-" However, Gokudera was cut off when a _tonfa _passed by him, almost hitting him in the face. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna turned around to see who it belonged to.

"Fighting isn't allowed in the school grounds…" Came a deadly voice. "I'll bite you to death…herbivores."

* * *

**Additional Author's note: **I'm done! Ha! There take that! Finally updated the chapter 8! Please review and have fun in reading! So Hibari finally makes his appearance… on the last part… Oh well! See you next week!


	10. Chapter 9: The Perfect Prefect

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's note: **Hi guys! Good news! My 2-week-long examinations have finally ended! And because of that I am crying tears of joy! And since my examinations are done, and I am no longer plagued by my stupid fevers, I shall now be able to update Confedere L'Amore! After I get some sleep… I didn't sleep well these last two weeks so I… *yawns* Whew! Oh and yeah by the way… one of the reviewers (namely **MangaFreak3**) has been keeping tabs on whose smile is the brightest between Tsuna and Yamamoto! I thought it would be awesome to share it with you guys!

**MangaFreak3:**

_Chapter 7_

And so far... it seems like Yamamoto is having a lead on the smile thingy lolz

"a true and unique Yamamoto-kind of smile"

with unique being the keyword lolz! XD

2 points for yamamoto and 1 point for Tsuna! XD

_Chapter 8_

And so far seem like Tsuna is winning for the Smiling Contest since Tsuna smiled after knowing that Yamamoto is safe. That's very sweet of him. He gained 2 points.

2 points for Yamamoto and 3 points for Tsuna. XD

_Chapter 9_

Smiling contest:

Reporter: hm~? Seems like our favorite baseball star is in the lead today. Let's take a look at what we got:

""You know Jirou… I made a new friend recently." Yamamoto said smiling down fondly at the dog. The dog barked in reply. "His name is Tsuna… and I think you'll like him.""

Reporter: aw, that's very sweet of him~! well, next is:

"Yamamoto said as he flashed a painful smile at the sky."

Reporter: Oh my god... this is so sad. Let's see what the judges have to say about this

Judge #1: Very touching, I give him a star

judge #2: Agree, another star

Judge #3: (*sniffing) Oh god... he deserves a gold star.

Reporter: And there we have it folks! Yamamoto Takeshi is now in the lead with 5 points while Tsuna only have 3 points. Stay tuned for the next Smiling show~! Jya Ne!

**Author: **Awesome right? XD Hahaha! I would like to thank **MangaFreak3 **for coming up with this smiling contest! Anyway, now we move on to the review replies:

_**Review Replies:**_

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **Thank you for loving it! I can always count on you to write awesome reviews!

**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **Thank you! I do feel better but I'm definitely lacking sleep! XD I had to eat a lot of chocolate and drink a lot of hot chocolate just to get my energy back. But the effect of chocolate quickly fades, so I'm feeling a bit sleepy and dead on my feet. But your review brought back my energy! Thanks for the review!

**xYueex: **Thank you once again for you awesome review! Just like you I also get excited once I read your reviews! I can always rely on you and kuddocchi in these long reviews! And of course I try my hardest with the story for the sake of earning these awesome reviews of yours! Thank you again!

**That's Riku: **Oh it was your birthday? Then Happy Birthday! I'll dedicate this chapter for you then as a late birthday present! And thank you for saying that I rock, but I damit you rock even more than I do!

**wolfer: **Gokudera didn't get hit by the tonfa. But he _almost _got hit. XD Anyway, hibird and Tsuna? That sounds cute! But Tsuna isn't loved by the 'animals' XD!

**MangaFreak3: **Another awesome review! I really appreciate the review! And I hope you don't mind, but I pasted your smiling contest in this chapter so that everyone can see it and have the same fun as we do when it comes to Yamamoto and Tsuna's smiles! I really hope you don't mind! And if you do just tell me and I'll immediately remove it as you wish!

**Cavallone is freakin' hot: **XD Well, yeah no promises because I'm afraid that I might disappoint you. And thank you for loving this story!

**ToniChanLovesCookies: **We all hope that Tsuna will cheer Yamamoto up! And I hope Tsuna doesn't leave Yamamoto too! *sniffles* And of course Hibari will show up more often! After all he is one of the main characters!

**marialeiah: **Thank you! And by your request I will put a translator at the bottom. The meaning of the Japanese words on the previous chapter is as follows:

***Teme – **Idiot or Moron or Stupid (anyway its an insult Gokudera keeps muttering or shouting at any person he finds annoying)

***Kami-sama- **God

***Jyuudaime- **Tenth (a nickname Gokudera calls Tsuna. Tenth meaning the tenth Vongola Boss)

***Aniki- **Big sister (in Gokuders's case) or brother

Well I think those were the Japanese words in the last chapter! Please review again okay?

**ninja-master-of-the-moon: **Thank you for saying so! And here is the update! I hope to hear another review!

**Bippy-Tsu: **Thank you! I try my best to please the readers! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Author's note: **This chapter is dedicated for **That's Riku** as a belated Happy birthday present! If any of you guys have a birthday coming up then tell me and I will dedicate a chapter to you!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_Il Prefetto Perfetto_

(The Perfect Prefect)

* * *

"You all look like weak herbivores…" A guy sporting a black jacket with tonfas in hand said nonchalantly.

_HIIIIII! Who's this guy? _Tsuna thought panicking. He looked at Gokudera'a angry expression, nervously. _Oh no! Gokudera-kun's angry! What should I do?_

"Oi you idiot! Who are you?" Gokudera said angrily. He does not like it when someone interrupts him. And this guy in the black jacket _interrupted_ him. So he did not like this guy. Period.

"Hi-hibari.." Yamamoto said as he was thrown aside by Gokudera. Tsuna immediately went to his side.

"Hm? You are… Yamamoto Takeshi." The guy named Hibari said, raising an eyebrow at Yamamoto. "It's class hours. You are cutting classes. I'll bite you to death for breaking the rules."

"Ah… Hahaha…" Yamamoto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oi you!" Gokudera said angrily at Hibari. "Don't ignore me!" Hibari looked at him, blankly.

"I will deal with you later." Hibari said to Yamamoto before he turned to look at Gokudera. "I'll bite **this** herbivore, first."

"Tch." Gokudera said. "Aren't you a little too overconfident?"

"Gokudera-kun! Please calm down!" Tsuna said, afraid. No he wasn't afraid for himself, or Gokudera. It was more like he was afraid for the black-haired mortal called Hibari. After all Gokudera had the power of an angel and a demon in his blood, whereas, Hibari was a mortal prefect. Well, a seemingly perfect prefect mortal.

"This isn't good." Yamamoto suddenly said. Tsuna looked at him questioningly. Could Yamamoto tell that the Hibari person was in danger?

"What do you mean Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Well… let's just say… that if Gokudera doesn't apologize… He'll get the beating of his life." Yamamoto said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto strangely before turning his gaze back to Gokudera and Hibari.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gokudera growled angrily before charging towards the black-haired prefect who avoided him with ease. The silver-haired teen stopped himself in time before turning around to aim a kick at the prefect's head… but Hibari was too quick for him and he used one of his tonfas to shield himself. The prefect swung his tonfa again which collided painfully with Gokudera's side. Gokudera let out a tiny growl of pain before retreating a bit.

_This mortal… he's strong. _Gokudera thought as he spat on the ground.

* * *

Back to Tsuna and Yamamoto…

_HIIIIIIIIIII! That Hibari guy managed to injure Gokudera-kun! _Tsuna thought anxiously. _B-but, didn't he say that fighting wasn't allowed in the school grounds? Then… why is he fighting with Gokudera-kun?_

"As expected of Hibari!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he watched the two fighting. "He's as strong as always."

"B-but we have to stop them!" Tsuna said shifting his gaze between Gokudera and Hibari. "They might get hurt!"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and then at the 2 who were fighting.

"You really worry too much about others." Yamamoto said quietly.

"Eh?" Tsuna said looking at Yamamoto, questioningly.

"I'm just asking that: aren't you worried of what might happen to you when this fight is over?" Yamamoto said pointedly. "After all, your cutting classes too, and you'll probably get punished as well."

_Well… I'm an angel so even if he does punish me… I can just heal myself. But, the same can't be said about that Hibari-guy. He won't heal as fast as me and Gokudera-kun. After all he is a mortal, and I'm worried that Gokudera-kun might hurt an innocent mortal. If he does, then…the angel council won't let him off so easy. _Tsuna thought.

"W-well, no… not really." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto blinked and flashed Tsuna a kind smile. "You really are a kind person, Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna said cluelessly as Yamamoto patted him in the head.

"However… I wish you'd worry about yourself more…" Yamamoto whispered.

* * *

Gokudera charged towards Hibari again. He cursed silently, as the black-haired boy dodged his attacks again before hitting him on the back with his tonfas. However as he was about to hit the ground… that's when he saw something that made his blood boil to the maximum.

_Yamamoto Takeshi, the stupid mortal, _was patting his precious_ jyuudaime._

Gokudera cursed again as his face made contact with the ground. He pounded his fist on the dirt before standing up and glaring at the prefect he was fighting with.

"I'm done playing games with you." Gokudera said as he raised a hand in front of him. "This time, I'll get serious…"

* * *

"…I'll get serious."

This statement made Yamamoto and Tsuna look up. Tsuna's face visibly paled as he saw Gokudera's hand began glowing red.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! _Tsuna thought gulping as he stood up immediately. _Gokudera-kun! No! Don't use your flame on a mortal! He'll get hurt! And you'll be punished!_

"Eh? What's Gokudera doing?" Yamamoto said questioningly. It seems like mortals couldn't see the fact that Gokudera's hands were glowing red and that a flame was forming on the said hand.

"Gokudera-kun! STOP! Don't do it!" Tsuna shouted at the silver-haired.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

* * *

_I'm sorry jyuudaime… _Gokudera thought as he heard Tsuna's shouts of plea. _But for my own pride and satisfaction…I have to defeat this mortal._

Hibari only raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"This is it for you! Bastard!" Gokudera shouted as a red flame shoot out of his palm towards Hibari. However, Gokudera was shocked when the prefect suddenly smirked and avoided the flame when it was only mere inches from him.

"Wao." Hibari said as he looked at Gokudera with his cold gray eyes. "I see you're not a normal one."

"W-what the-?"

* * *

Tsuna stared in wide-eyed-shock as Hibari dodged the storm-classed flame.

"H-he can see them?" Tsuna said gaping.

"He can see what?" Yamamoto said blinking. "What are you talking about Tsuna?"

"I-I can't believe it…" Tsuna said. However, Tsuna's attention was snapped back to the fight when Gokudera was once again thrown to the ground.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted worriedly as he ran towards the silver-haired bomber. Yamamoto followed.

* * *

"J-jyuudaime…" Gokudera said as he tried to sit up when the brunet made his way towards him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he kneeled beside him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he coughed. "Y-you should be careful. That prefect… is no ordinary mortal."

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Yamamoto said, suddenly appearing behind Tsuna. "Why are you calling Hibari-san a mortal?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled surprised. He wasn't expecting his charge to pop up so suddenly.

"I…uh… he…" Tsuna said as he thought of an excuse to why they called Hibari a mortal.

"Hmph. You are weak." Came the cold deadly voice again. Everyone looked up to see Hibari behind them, tonfas readied for a fight. "You are weak, despite being an angel. How pathetic, herbivore."

"Why you…" Gokudera said as he tried to get up in order to fight Hibari again for insulting him. However, he just toppled back down again due to the pain of his injuries.

"Angel? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, confused. He looked at Tsuna, and then at Gokudera. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yamamoto I-" Tsuna began.

"You stupid idiot." Gokudera said as he looked at Yamamoto. "Stop asking stupid questions. Isn't it obvious that-"

However, Gokudera was interrupted when Tsuna suddenly grabbed Yamamoto's arm and yanked him in his direction.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said stealing the other boy's attention.

"Tsu-?" However, before Yamamoto could ask what was going on… he felt a familiar pair of lips on his forehead. His mind suddenly became blank and he fell over unconscious, right into Tsuna's waiting arms.

Tsuna sighed in relief as Yamamoto fell over in an unconscious state.

"J-jyuudaime." Gokudera said speechless at Tsuna's sudden bold act. Tsuna looked at him sternly, eyes suddenly transforming from soft brown ones into narrowed orange ones.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said in a soft monotone voice.

"Ha-hai?" Gokudera said gulping.

"I want to make one thing clear with you." Tsuna continued in the same serious voice. "You should never… **ever**... tell or even mention this mission to Yamamoto. Understand?"

"B-but jyuudaime! Even if he is an idiot, he should know how much trouble he is causing you. And maybe when he does know then it will create less trouble for-"

"No." Tsuna said with finality. "He didn't do anything to deserve this burden."

"Burden?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes, burden." Tsuna said as he looked at the sleeping Yamamoto in his arms softly. "The burden of knowing that his life is in danger every day because of my stupid mission… I prefer he remained constantly oblivious to this war and danger so that he can at least live happily in his world."

"But jyuudaime-!"

"That's enough, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, orange-eyes narrowing sternly at the silver-headed teen.

"*Ha-hai! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded at Gokudera approvingly before looking at the prefect who had been watching them in a calculative manner the whole time.

"And you Hibari-san…" Tsuna said. "Is there something you need?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph, I am just waiting for you herbivores to stop talking… so that I can deliver your punishment." Hibari said.

"I will accept whatever punishment you are going to give however…" Tsuna looked at him with his fiery orange eyes. "I would only do so if you will not harm Yamamoto."

"Hm?" Hibari said looking at the sleeping black-haired boy. "I see… Well, I won't harm the baseball herbivore in one condition…"

"And that is?"

"Fight me, herbivore."

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"You interest me." Hibari said smirking. "Awhile ago you were but a whimpering and weak herbivore… However, when the baseball herbivore was on the verge of knowing the truth… your attitude and demeanor changed."

Tsuna looked at Hibari with an emotionless face. His hyper intuition had warned him that Hibari would have bargained this way… so it did not take him by surprise. Truthfully, Tsuna did not like fighting… however…

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's sleeping face before facing Hibari again.

"Very well." Tsuna said. Hibari nodded contently.

"Tomorrow, at 6 in the morning." Hibari said as he turned away. "I expect you to be here at that time… And don't hold back or I'll bite you to death."

With that said, Hibari began walking away.

"Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out. The prefect turned to look at him.

"Tell me first… What are you?" Tsuna said. "You are too strong to be a mere mortal…"

_I knew he wasn't human! _Gokudera said his attention immediately snapping towards the prefect. _No mortal could be that powerful._

"Hmph…" Hibari said as he turned away once more. "I will tell you that if… you win tomorrow…"

And so, Hibari left the 3 on the field. Tsuna stared after Hibari until his orange eyes turned back to the normal brown ones.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera said as he looked at his boss. "Jyuudaime, are you sure you're going to fight that Hibari tomorrow?"

"Eh? Fight?"

It took 3 minutes before Tsuna started to realize what he had said…

"OH NO! I'M GOING TO FIGHT HIBARI-SAN TOMORROW! WHAT DO I DO?" Tsuna shouted to the sky.

"J-jyuudaime." Gokudera said with a sweat drop.

* * *

**Translator: ***Hai - yes

**Author's note: **Finally done! *stretches* Oh my God it's late! Sorry if the chapter was lame, I was too tired to properly organize my thooughts. Well, this is the 9th chapter! I hope you enjoy. I'll be checking the reviews to morrow so be sure to review! See you next week desu!


	11. Chapter 10: This is for you

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did… well *eyes goes into a glaze moment*

**Author's note: **Well one of the reviewers said it was tiring scrolling down since my review replies are so long XD. (To that reviewer: I'm not offended don't worry. Thank you for giving me that advice I appreciate it!) So I'm gonna put my review replies at the end of the chapter! Anyway I present to you the smiling contest of Chapter 9! Brought to you by **MangaFreak3**!

Reporter: well folks, seem like we don't really get anything special this week... But for sure we know one thing, Yamamoto is still in the lead with 6 points and Tsuna only have 3. Let's see how did this happen:

"Yamamoto blinked and flashed Tsuna a kind smile."You really are a kind person, Tsuna.""

Reporter: Kind smile is a still a smile isn't it?

Judge # 1: eh... A smile is better than none. A star?

Judge # 2: Indeed... a star...

Judge # 3: (*Grinning like a maniac)Hehe, yup! Gold star!

Reporter: This week concluded with Yamamoto with 6 points and 3 points for Tsuna. Will Tsuna able to catch up by next week? Stay tune for the next smiling contest! Jya Ne!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Questo è per te…_

(This is for you…)

* * *

Hazel eyes fluttered open as Yamamoto Takeshi slowly sat up, while looking around. He saw familiar walls and baseball posters surrounding him. He looked down and saw that he was currently lying down in his bed back at home.

"Eh? How did I get here?" Yamamoto asked himself as he scratched his head. Footsteps were heard as Yamamoto's door opened.

"Takeshi! You're awake!" His dad said relieved.

"A-ah…" Yamamoto said. "W-what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Tsuyoshi said as he approached his son. "You had heat stroke at school and fainted."

"I-I did?" Yamamoto said. "How?"

"Well, your classmate said… you were lying on the baseball field when it happened." Tsuyoshi said as he shook his head disapprovingly. Yamamoto laughed uneasily.

"So did you go to school and carry me home?" Yamamoto said jokingly.

"Eh? No… It was two of your friends… Tsunayoshi I think? And the other one had silver hair. I think he was a foreigner." Tsuyoshi said scratching his chin. "The foreigner one left quickly but Tsunayoshi stayed behind to look after you. Now, that I think about it… where is he? I didn't see him leave."

"Tsuna was here?" Yamamoto said his eyes widening.

"Yeah, he was pretty insistent on staying. He was really worried about you…" Tsuyoshi said, cheerfully. "I went and made him dinner… But I see he has already left."

Yamamoto nodded, not really listening. He looked at his night stand and saw a basin filled with water and a white cloth. He stared at it for a while.

"Takeshi?" His father asked as he saw his son staring off into space. "Are you-?" But he stopped once he saw a smile break into his son's face.

"Hahaha… Tsuna really does care too much about other people." Yamamoto said chuckling as his gaze softened.

Tsuyoshi stared wide-eyed at his son's face. Sure, he had seen his son smile so many times before… but he had always thought that his son's smiles were all somehow strained. But this one… this one was different. It felt as though Takeshi was young again and was showing his first true and innocent smile. It made Tsuyoshi want to get a camera and take a picture of Takeshi. So that he could treasure it forever. . .

"Ah, pops…" Yamamoto suddenly said, snapping his dad out of his trance. "What time is it?"

"Ah it's 11 in the evening." Tsuyoshi said looking at Yamamoto's alarm clock.

"Waah! It's late! No wonder why I'm hungry." Yamamoto said scratching his head while laughing. "Is dinner ready yet, pops?"

"Y-yeah…" His dad said laughing with his son. "Let's go eat…" Tsuyoshi said as he helped his son stand up. And so… the two went downstairs laughing cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Our favorite little angel was hovering somewhere near Yamamoto's bedroom window. He had seen a demon near by about to attack his unconscious charge. Because of that, he had to jump out of Yamamoto's window in a hurry and change into his angel form to ensure the safety of his charge.

When he came back he saw his charge waking up… and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He made himself comfortable by sitting down by Yamamoto's window and watching his charge with a smile on his lips. He watched as Yamamoto's father came in and he watched them get into a conversation. Due to his lack of sleep, it did not take long for Tsuna to fall asleep by the window, his head leaning on the window frame, and his breathing even.

The last thing he saw was Yamamoto closing the lights as he got ready for bed. Yamamoto gazed around the room, and his gaze seemed to linger at the window for a few moments before the boy shook his head and climbed into his bed.

_I will protect you Yamamoto… _Tsuna thought as his eyes drooped. _I'll stay here and protect you. That's why; I'll win the fight tomorrow, for sure…_

With that thought in mind, Tsuna slept with a warm smile on his face. And Yamamoto did too… because for some reason… he was feeling safe and protected, for the first time…

* * *

Gokudera was nervously pacing in front of the school gates. He had been there since… well, since he left Yamamoto's house after helping Tsuna with carrying the baseball idiot home. Ever since leaving the Yamamoto household he had immediately ran towards the school. After transforming into a demon angel he had snuck into the principal's office and had taken the files regarding Yamamoto Takeshi and that Hibari guy.

Afterwards, he had proceeded to read them and what he found disappointed him. The 'files' did not even contain the Hibari-guy's moves or special attacks. I mean how useless can that file be? It only contained stupid things like birthday, age and all that stuff. If it only contained idiotic stuff like that then why bother trying to keep it in high security or something? Really, people these days… them and their idiotic ideas.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand… Gokudera had been pacing the front of the school nervously. He had felt that he had disappointed his boss by not finding out more about the stupid prefect.

_Gomenasai, jyuudaime. _Gokudera said as he punched a near by wall. The wall, of course, broke into pieces. Hibari would probably punish him later for destroying school property, but that is far from Gokudera's mind at the moment. He was too busy being mad at himself for being a failure as a right hand man.

Gokudera sighed as he sat, indian style, in front of the gate. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to lighten. "Where's jyuudaime? It's almost 6:00 in the morning."

"Gokudera-kun!" Came a panting voice. Gokudera immediately stood up and looked around. He saw Tsuna running towards him with an apologetic look.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said with a relieved look. "You're finally here…"

"A-ah…" Tsuna said as he panted heavily. After a while he heaved a deep breath and stood straight. "S-shall we get going?"

"Wait jyuudaime…" Gokudera said. Tsuna looked at him curiously. "First I…-"

"Goku-?"

"GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!" Gokudera said as he immediately kneeled down and hit his head on the cement.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he immediately stopped his silver-haired friend. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I-it's because… I wasn't able to find out anything about the stupid Hibari." Gokudera said still kneeling. "I won't be able to help you on your fight…" As he said that, Gokudera closed his eyes remorsefully. "I only cause trouble for you. I can not even help jyuudaime"

Tsuna's eyes softened greatly. He kneeled beside Gokudera and patted the other at the back.

"That's not true Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said as he comforted the silver-haired teen. "You have been a great help to me… more than you ever knew."

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said looking up at him, confused.

"Your thoughts, your support, your efforts… all of those were a great help to me." Tsuna said smiling at him brightly. "And you weren't any trouble at all…"

"Jyu-jyuudaime." Gokudera said his eyes watering.

"Stop crying now… We still have to go and meet Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he stood up. "Shall we get going?"

"Hai!" Gokudera said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Hmph. The herbivores have finally arrived." Hibari said as he cracked open one eye. He was currently on the roof, and had just woken up from his nap. He had sensed the stupid demonic angel enter the principal's office to get some files a few hours ago… but he just ignored him.

_I'll punish him when I defeat the other herbivore. _Hibari said to himself. He yawned as he slowly got up and jumped down from the roof…

* * *

Tsuna looked around the baseball field as he waited for the prefect to show up.

"You're finally here, herbivore." Came a voice from behind them. Tsuna looked around and saw Hibari balancing on top of the baseball fence with his arms crossed. His cold, black eyes shifted from Tsuna to Gokudera before he jumped off the fence and landed quietly on the baseball field.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna said hesitating a bit.

"Hmph. You can not back out now, herbivore." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas. "Now… show me… what you really look like."

Tsuna took a step back. Was it really fair? For him to transform into a full angel and fight this person who seems to be only half demon or angel? Sure, the other guy isn't completely human… but still… he was _half _human. And Tsuna was a _full _angel… Can anyone else see the unfairness brought about by being what he is?

Well, Tsuna's not saying that he is confident that he will beat the dark-haired teen… He wasn't saying that at all! I mean the dark-haired teen could hit him as much as he wants but Tsuna will always _heal_… However the same could not be said about Hibari. What if Tsuna accidentally hits him? What if he hits him _very _hard?

"JYUUDAIME! WATCH OUT!" Gokudera shouted. Gokudera's shout snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts as he saw an approaching tonfa nearing his face.

Tsuna did not have any time to scream in alarm as the tonfa made contact with his face.

"Ack!" Tsuna screamed when his back hit the ground.

"It's your fault for spacing out." Hibari said as he ran towards Tsuna again.

"I-!" But Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt a sharp pain connecting with his arm. Hibari had hit him on his arm with a sharp kick. Afterwards, he jumped backwards.

"Hibari, you bastard!" Gokudera shouted. He was about to use his flame but Tsuna raised a weak arm to stop him.

"N-no… Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he wiped the blood trickling down from his mouth. "I-it's fine."

"Hmph. You're not as weak as you look." Hibari said to Tsuna and ignoring Gokudera. "People would have normally fainted from those 2 blows. Your arm is supposed to be broken as well."

"A-ah…but I'm not a normal person." Tsuna said as he stood up slowly. "I won't l-loose so easily."

"If you don't change to your true form… you will." Hibari said as he charged forward again. Tsuna closed his eyes, expecting the pain to come and throw him off balance again.

_I… I won't hit Hibari-san back…_Tsuna thought to himself as his eyes shut close. _B-but I won't loose either…O-or else Ya-Yamamoto will…_

"OI!" A surprised yelped from Gokudera came.

_No, Gokudera-kun, don't interfere. _Tsuna yelled in his head.

"Come back here! Oi! Idiot!" Gokudera shouted again.

_Eh? _Tsuna thought. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Hibari's approaching tonfas as expected… but he saw something else… A face… a familiar face conflicted with worry.

"TSUNA!" The familiar person called.

"Ya-?" But Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence as Yamamoto blocked him from the oncoming tonfas… causing Yamamoto to be hit instead of the brunet.

Tsuna's mind was blank for several seconds as he felt the weight of his unconscious charge on top of him. It took several seconds for his mind to process what was happening before his eyes started to widen and change into a brilliant orange.

"YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Waah! A cliffie! Hahaha XD! I was gonna upload this yesterday but my sis was insistent on getting me off the computer… And the update of Confedere's newest chapter might come tomorrow. I'm pretty busy this week… I have to finish my group reports… and I have to make a script that is about one hour long while involving my whole class.

**Review Replies:**

**TsunaxGiotto4ever: **Thank you! Tsuna kissing Yamamoto and Gokudera using his flame on Hibari were only flashes of inspiration. Now I have to make up an excuse on why Gokudera uses dynamites when he's in human form. I hope a flash of inspiration gets me out of this tight spot.

**MangaFreak3: **Thank you for not minding! And congrats on another awesome smiling contest from you! What do you think of today's chapter?

**marialeiah: **Hahaha! You're welcome. And well… about what Hibari is… we will all know in the next chapter. So please look forward to it!

**That's Riku: **Thank you for saying that it was a lovely chapter. And well… We will all see what Hibari actually is on the next chapter. So look forward to it as well okay?

**xYueex: **Don't be embarrassed O: I really do look forward to your reviews! They are inspiring! And do you really think everyone appreciates my efforts? If so… then I am very touched! I actually started this story out of hobby. This story is out of pure passion in writing! But the reason I still continue to update is because of all my readers and reviewers. Everyone is indeed an inspiration!

Oh and it's too bad that, Gokudera's seiyuu won't show up in the concert! After all your hard work in memorizing his song, the least the seiyuu can do is show up and sing right? And I don't mind your ranting (I prefer to call it inspirational speech rather than ranting). I find it really great that you can talk to me freely about your day and things that has come up or things that are about to come up.

**captivated fairy: ***Thank you for liking chapter 7 *And Hibari's real identity will be revealed on the next chapter.

**NeoGene: **Hahaha thanks! Thank you for telling me the difference between Aneki and Aniki and also thank you for the review!

**animebaka14: **Yes… hdw27 will always be cool (goes into fan girl mode). And Hibari's identity will be revealed on the next chapter so don't worry! Thank you for the review!

**Myu Kuran: **Thank you for looking forward to my story! And also thank you for reviewing my story! I hope you will review this chapter too!

**wolfer: **Thank you… and I don't know if you can say this chapter was written with interest… but I tried my best with it! I hope you review again!

**ninja-master-of-the-moon: **Thank you! The fight was only a flash of inspiration. I just kind of go with the flow when it comes to my thoughts! I really enjoy your reviews, so please review this chapter too!

**doodle808: **Thank you! And I'm still undecided whether Mukuro should be a pervy demon, since I'm not good with that kind of stuff. (Has nosebleed) *Clears throat while wiping away blood from nose* Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **I hope you overcome your writer's block too! And I know you're sulking because it was only a kiss on the forehead… but you know I'm not good with that kind of stuff! *nosebleeds again* A-anyway… I hope you continue reviewing!

**lonelylittleowlf: **Thank you! I put the review replies on the end of the chapter, and I hope that's better than on top right? And don't worry I didn't get offended. Like every other reviews, you review is an inspiration and it helps me become a better writer. So I thank you!

**Knightmare Queen: **Thank you! The review you wrote is really heart-touching! I'm so happy you like my story! And is your brother someone I know? I think I might know him from one of the reviews but I'm not sure… And please thank your brother for me… since he is recommending my story to other people which is a great help!

**Author's note: **Review Replies, check! Oh I have 93 reviews! It's about to become 100! I'm so excited! XD Thank you for those who favorites, and story-alerts my stories! If you wish to say something to me, please feel free to pm me, and I will do my best to reply to it!


	12. Chapter 11: And The Prefect is a

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did… well *eyes goes into a glaze moment*

**Author's note: **Well you all know I update once a week, but when something comes up I tend to be later than usual. I know I was gone for 3 weeks and I'm sorry! *bows deeply* GOMENASAI! I was focusing on the theatrical drama these past 3 weeks… There was some kind of trouble but I think it's fine now… Anyway, I'm studying really hard right now, and I somehow found time to do this! If you're wondering why I'm studying so hard, especially when I'm just in high school and that high school should be spent in enjoyment… Well, it's because I want to find a good job when I grow up and help my parents and my sisters… Also by studying very hard I can improve my writing skills and create even more wonderful stories that will make everyone happy. Some people pour their feelings in their music or in their food so that people listening or eating it will be touched by their hard work and feelings. So, I wanna do that too and with my stories I will make everyone cry, laugh, or do both! Oh and before I forget! Here is the smiling contest of chapter 10, brought to you by **MangaFreak3**:

Smiling Contest:

Reporter: Let's see... Seem like it's a... (Drum rolls)... 7 to 5... Ooh So Close~! But no doubt, Tsuna is catching up! Let's see how this happened, shall we?

Tsuna: -"Tsuna slept with a warm smile on his face" (reporter: ah... a point there...)

-"...watching his charge with a smile on his lips." (Reporter: ah~ Kawaii desu ne?)

Yamamoto: -"Yamamoto said chuckling as his gaze softened" (Reporter: HEY! That's a chuckle not a smile... disqualify? Audiences: Booo You darn Reporter... don't you dare!)

(Reporter: Eeps~! Don't kill me...) -"It felt as though Takeshi was young again and was showing his first true and innocent smile"

Reporter: (still running always from fan girls..)

Judge #1: (pretend not to see the reporter) I think Tsuna deserved 2 star points while Yamamoto only deserved one becau- HOLY ****! (A shoe fell toward his face)

Judge #2: (laughed nervously and go under the table while shouting) Tsuna 2 points... Yamamoto 1!

Judge #3: (sweat dropped) I have to say the same and OUCH! that hurts you know...TT^TT

Reporter: Gah...! That's... IT... For to...Day... JYA NE! OUCH~~!

Anyway! Here is the newest chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_E il Prefetto è un…?_

(And the Prefect is a…?)

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was not a person that felt fear. He had always preferred being feared by others rather than feeling fearful of others. He had always believed that someone as strong as him will never be afraid. Oh how wrong was he?

Because, right now as he gazed at the herbivore's angry orange eyes he could not help but feel a slight tinge of fear in his heart. And instead of feeling disgusted of himself, he felt excitement.

_Finally, an opponent worth fighting. _Hibari said smirking. He readied his tonfas as he watched the herbi- I mean, omnivore stand up. However just as he was about to attack, a bright light began to shine from the brunette. Hibari's eyes slightly widened (by a millimeter) as his sight was filled with the purest white feathers he had ever seen.

A pair of beautiful white wings emerged from the brunette's back as what he was wearing was replaced by robes which were as equally white as his feathers.

_Clang! Clang!_

Hibari, being slightly blinded by the pure white light, was not able to see where the strange noise was coming from or from what it was coming from.

_Clang! Clang!_

Feeling that the sounds might be coming from a weapon, Hibari jumped back instinctively, but then his ankle was caught by something metallic.

"Chains…" he said, his eyes narrowing. The light began to subside and he looked up. There standing in front of him was the omnivore.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari murmured. "What kind of angel are you?"

* * *

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera murmured in awe and at the same time, worry. He was currently guarding his boss' charge, but all he wanted to do was to charge in the battle to calm down his raging boss.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Gokudera said glaring at the unconscious mortal. "How can you cause such strong reactions in jyuudaime?"

_Clang! Clang!_

At those familiar sounds Gokudera looked up and saw his boss' chains tied around Hibari's ankle. He watched as his boss began to approach the skylark.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera mumbled helplessly. "Who is this baseball idiot to you?"

* * *

"Hibari…san…" Tsuna said monotonously as he kneeled in front of the black-haired boy who was lying on the ground. "Why did you do that to Yamamoto?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna blankly. He could tell that the herbivore was struggling to hold back, and that irritated him. "The herbivore interrupted our match." Hibari said emotionless, as he tried to irritate the brunette. "Thus, he was punished."

In that moment, Hibari felt the chains wrapping on his ankle tighten. Hibari raised an elegant eyebrow. _I found his sore spot._

* * *

Meanwhile… The young brunette had his eyes currently closed. He was fighting off the uncomfortable feelings in his heart.

_Yamamoto…_Tsuna thought as an image of Yamamoto smiling at him warmly flashed in his mind. But then an image of Yamamoto lying unconscious in his arms after Hibari hit him burned his mind.

Seeing the herbivore distracted, Hibari took that chance to hit Tsuna so that he would loose his balance. However, thanks to his hyper intuition, Tsuna managed to dodge the oncoming attack but this caused him to loosen the chain tied around Hibari's ankle. It seemed that the slight loosening of the chain was enough for Hibari to be rid of it. The 2 fighters jumped away from each other skillfully. Hibari did a double back flip, landing gently on the field while Tsuna used his wings to gain momentum of the landing.

"Not bad… herbivore." Hibari said as he ran towards Tsuna. Tsuna just narrowed his eyes as he controlled his chains magnificently to wrap around Hibari's tonfas. Hibari fought against the chains, seeing that it was useless he threw it aside and rushed towards the brunette. He saw the opportunity to hit him when the brunette was momentarily distracted by the chains.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he saw the brunette looking stunned at Hibari's sudden boldness in attack.

Tsuna did not know what came over him, but he felt his whole body suddenly freeze. His mind was feeling hazy and unclear. His body was feeling heavy and his eyes were blurry… That's when he remembered…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Huh?" Tsuna said as he suddenly fell down in exhaustion after battling a demon. "Why do I feel so tired?"_

_Tsuna made himself comfortable as he laid down on top of the roof. He was on top of a house that was just next to Yamamoto's._

"_What was that just now?" Tsuna said as he felt his eyes droop. "I suddenly went into that serious mode thing again."_

"_That was called your 'hyper-dying-will-mode', Sawada-dono." A familiar voice said. Tsuna sat up suddenly, momentarily forgetting his tiredness._

"_Basil!" He shouted surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Reborn-sama, sent me here to tell thee about your HDW mode." Basil said smiling as he sat next to Tsuna. "He said that thou will prove useful in your future battles."_

"_Really?" Tsuna said shocked that his Spartan tutor sent someone to __**explain **__something rather than __**beat some sense**__ into him. "So, what's that mode thing you were talking about?"_

"_Hyper Dying Will Mode is a mode you enter when thy resolve takes over thy body." Basil said._

"_The resolve takes over my body?" Tsuna asked._

"_Yes, it happens when thou are determined to do something… And when thy determination takes over thy thoughts it also takes over thy actions… thus resulting into the hyper dying will mode." Basil continued. "The HDW mode draws out your calm fighting spirit. This mode removes all limiters from within thy body by awakening your hidden awareness. Because of this mode one is able to think clearly in a fight and execute brilliant moves."_

"_But how?" Tsuna asked his eyes widening. "Normally, I wouldn't even be able to do that."_

"_That's not true Sawada-dono. The HDW mode awakens one's hidden abilities and skills. You could do all of those moves if you only believed in thyself and tried." Basil said. "But there is an after effect to those who are new to the hyper dying will mode."_

"_Could that be over fatigue and sudden tiredness?" Tsuna said suddenly remembering how tired he was._

"_Hai (yes)." Basil said, happy that Tsuna was catching on. "Because of that effect, angels began using these."_

_Basil looked way from Tsuna for a moment as he began fumbling in his bag. Once he found what he was looking for he showed it to Tsuna._

"_That is…?" Tsuna said looking at Basil's hand._

"_This is called the Rebuke bullet… and these ones are the HDW pills." Basil said pointing at the items on his hand._

"_Bullet?" Tsuna asked._

"_Yes, these bullets are human weapons but the only difference is that the rebuke bullet were once normal bullets modified by the 7__th__ Vongola leader. One of Sawada-dono's ancestors, Vongola Settimo." Basil said. "This weapon has been kept secret for generations and its knowledge has been passed down only to its successors."_

"_So the pills and bullets help the angels over come the effect?" Tsuna asked._

"_Yes, with these one can change into HDW mode anytime without feeling the effects of fatigue and tiredness." Basil said nodding. "And by the way Sawada-dono, I am giving the pills to you."_

"_Eh? Really?" Tsuna said. "B-but I don't like fighting…"_

"_But you don't have a choice Sawada-dono." Basil said as he looked at Yamamoto's open window. Tsuna followed his gaze. He watched as his charge turned on his right side, his face peacefully sleeping but slightly drooling with a slight smile on his lips. Tsuna's expression broke into a soft smile._

"_Ah… you're right." Tsuna answered as the soft smile turned into a painful expression._

_End Of Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

The memory passed through his head like a whiz in that short moment in time.

_My body is suffering from the effects of the HDW mode. I wasn't able to take the pills. _Tsuna thought as he bit his lip. _I was too rash._

Suddenly, Tsuna's brilliant orange eyes changed back into brown ones and he felt his body fall backward as he changed back into his mortal form. He could blurrily see Hibari's oncoming tonfa attack. He closed his eyes as his back hit the ground. He waited for the painful hit but… it never came.

Tsuna cracked open one eye and saw Hibari standing over him with his arms crossed. Tsuna gave him a questioning look.

"Why didn't you…?" Tsuna began.

"I don't have interest in fighting herbivores that are too injured and weak to move." Hibari said as he turned his back on Tsuna and he began walking away.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said running towards Tsuna while dragging an unconscious Yamamoto in his heels.

"Gomen, Gokudera-kun. I wasn't able to stay up in my feet." Tsuna said flashing Gokudera a tired smile.

"But jyuudaime! You were still great! You totally had him cornered." Gokudera said cheerfully. Tsuna nodded as his eyes slowly closed.

"By the way…" A voice said from behind Gokudera. Gokudera turned and glared at the skylark who spoke. Hibari looked at him with a cold stare before continuing. "Since you herbivores really wanted to know what I am… then I'll tell you."

Gokudera's eyes widened as he listened to what Hibari was about to say.

"I'm a *nephilim." Were the last words he said before he turned around and left, leaving Gokudera gaping in his wake.

"That prefect… a half angel?" Gokudera said his mouth hanging open as he dropped Yamamoto who was hanging on his back before he began laughing. "J-jyuudaime! Did you hear tha-?"

But as Gokudera turned around to tell Tsuna about the new development, he suddenly fell silent. Because right in front of him, Tsuna was sleeping peacefully on Yamamoto's arm as the said baseball idol had the side of his head leaning on the top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna's fingers were loosely grabbing on Yamamoto's sleeve. The 2 looked so peaceful being together just like that, that even Gokudera didn't have the heart to drag Yamamoto away from his beloved jyuudaime.

"I'll let you off this time… baseball idiot." Gokudera said as he walked away and sat down under a nearby tree. "But only this time…" he murmured as he yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

***nephilim** ~ half angel, half mortal

**Additional Author's note: **Yeah I made Hibari a nephilim. It had been written down in my mind ever since I made this story. I mean have you ever seen a demon that liked discipline and secretly loves animals?

**Review Replies:**

**Arcbound Illusionist: **Thank you very much! Please review again!

**ninja-master-of-the-moon: **You think my story is amazing? THANK YOU! And I'm sorry about the last chapter's cliff hanger!

**AnimeFantasyDreamer01: **Thank you for loving this story and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update it! Please forgive me!

**lonelylittlewolf: **Of course I'm not offended. I treasure everyone's reviews. I know you think Hibari being part angel is just wrong, but it makes sense in my mind… He's like the discipline-type angel or something. And I wanted him to be opposite Mukuro. Anyway, thanks for pointing out my mistake, and Mukuro being a perverted demon… I prefer him being himself… you know I want my Mukuro to be the same as the one in the anime. And so far in the anime I haven't seen Mukuro make any moves on anyone XD

**Myu Kuran: **Yeah! Go Tsuna and your super side! Wohooo! Thank you for the review again! I REALLY appreciate it!

**Gin Nanashi: **Thank you for saying so! And I do hope that Tsuna will become less uke-ish when he grows up because he is trying so hard to be considered manlier! I appreciate his efforts!

**doodle08: **Well the other guardians MIGHT be normal or not… But I think you should just see for yourself and read on. And fights with other beings are never normal! Thank you again for the review, so please review again!

**rukya: **Nah, my stories aren't perfect. You were the one who sent me a pm right? The one who told me to keep up my good work and the one who told me that you liked my stories? Thank you for the message! I tried to reply but your account disables sending private messages to you. And I don't mind if you're Spanish, and you're English is okay so don't worry. Oh and you don't have to worry, the arcobalenos will definitely show up!

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **You should sleep you know… Reading stories (even if it is mine) so late is not good. Take care!

**captivated fairy: **You're welcome! And thank you for the review! I hope you review this chapter!

**Rokudo Miyuki: **Thank you! Take care of yourself too! Thanks for appreciating my story and I hope you review again! And sorry for the late update!

**That's Riku: **Thank you! I did my best! Please review this chapter too!

**wolfer: **Thank you for sayin that it was cute! That was only a flash of inspiration! I'm looking forward to your next review!

**xYueex: **Don't worry about it Yuee~chi! I already knew it was you the moment I read the first sentence! And do I really make the reader's wait worthwhile? I'm so happy if that's true! And about your writer's block, don't worry everyone has it once in a while. I read a useful article on how to get rid of it or more likely how to get awesome ideas about your story. I recommend that you write ideas down when you have a flash of inspiration. But if you can't think of an idea then hibernate, work on something else for awhile… let your mind relax. Use your sleep as a weapon. Think of your story as you fall asleep and you will dream about your next chapter. If you have insomnia, use it to your advantage as well; try thinking up of ideas while you are awake. Or listen to music, understand the lyrics because they tend to have a hidden story. I learned all of these in English class. (I love English class! I have like a perfect grade on the subject but to me my grammar is still imperfect) Moving on to another topic, yeah it won't really be the same without Gokudera's seiyuu there. And if Reborn is stopping after 203 then we shall make a petition! And I'll be looking forward to that pm!

**MangaFreak3: **Thank you for loving the chapter! And awesome smiling contest as always! Keep up the good work! (T^T Poor reporter)

**animebaka14: **Hahahaha it's not my sister's fault. And Hibari's real identity was shown in this chapter at least, right?

**marialeiah: **Yeah, it is cute that Yamamoto would shield Tsuna. A pervy Mukuro huh? Still not good with those kind of stuff. I want to make Mukuro the usual Mukuro in the anime. And so far I haven't seen the Mukuro in the anime do pervy stuff.

**TokyoMewChocolate: **Hahah indeed. Thanks for the review!

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: **Yes, yes I'm evil… *sees your tubby* I mean I'm good! I'm good! Don't sick your flame tonfa wielding kawai tubby on me! *runs away creasing* Thank you for reviewing!

**kobayashi-kanon: **Thank you! Please review again! I am looking forward to your next review!

**Hero Of The Hazard: **Thank you! Please review again! And I'm wondering that too!

**Red Read: **Thank you and don't worry I will continue as long as everyone keeps reviewing and supporting me!

**Ryuichiro Sakuraba: **THANK YOU! I love your review! Please review again! Looking forward to it1

**p00chie: **Thank you for loving the story (and me? XD) Sorry for the late update! I hope you review!


	13. Chapter 12: In The Mists

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did… well *eyes goes into a glaze moment*

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I made an 8027 video in youtube! Go ahead and search it! Type 'Once upon an 8027's love' or head over to my account and press the link! It would mean a lot if you guys viewed it! Thanks a lot! Now we move on to the last chapter's smiling contest! Presented to you by **MangaFreak3**!

Smiling contest:

Reporter M: Hello there! Who am I you asked? My name is Moi~! Ohohoho.. Ever since the other reporter got hit by a high heel on his head he has been lying in the hospital still. Thus I will take over his job! ohohoho! This week we have:

"his face peacefully sleeping but slightly drooling with a slight smile on his lips. Tsuna's expression broke into a soft smile." Moi: Ohohohohohoho How Cute! Point for both of them!

'"Ah… you're right." Tsuna answered as the soft smile turned into a painful expression.' Moi: ah point for Tsu-chan!

"Tsuna said flashing Gokudera a tired smile." Moi: and another POINT! Seems like Tsuna received 3 points this week and 1 point for Yamamoto!

Judge #1: (appeared to be absent, with a sign on the table saying: I quit this dangerous job for now... Tsuna = 3 /Yamamoto = 1)

Judge #2: A-ha-ha-ha...(eyeing the sign nervously) 3/1

Judge #3: (completely oblivious to the other 2 judges) 3 POINTS FOR TSUNA! 1 FOR YAMAMOTO!

Moi: Ohohohohooh seem like a tie with the score of 8 vs. 8! Stay tuned for the next show~! Jya Ne! ohohohohoho!

Oh, and I purposely named the title MISTS instead of MIDST.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Nella notte di buio e di classifica _

(In the Mists of Darkness and Ranking)

* * *

"KYAA! So CUTE!"

_What's that noise?_ Tsuna thought as his grip tightened on what he was holding. It felt like the sleeve of someone's shirt.

"G-girls, please stand back." A nervous voice said "L-let me wake them up."

_Isn't that the secretary's voice? _Tsuna thought sleepily.

"Mou… *sensei! Please let them stay like that for a while longer!" A girl said, and from her voice it was clear that she was pouting.

"B-but they might catch a c-cold." The secretary replied.

"Fine." The girls said, followed by several 'hmphs' and complains. "But wait for one more minute."

Suddenly there were strange clicking noises.

"O-oi! W-what are you doing?" The secretary said.

"We're commemorating this moment. Duh!" One girl answered.

_Click! Click! Click!_

At this point, Tsuna groggily opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded by flashes from cameras/cell phones… and of course, giddy fan girls.

"What's happening?" Tsuna asked hoarsely.

"Gomen, Sawada-san!" The secretary said as he tried to get himself out of the crowds of girls squeezing him. "I-I tried to stop them.

"I-it's fine." Tsuna said as the crowd began to disperse seeing as their teacher began approaching. The girls settled off to the corner as they began giggling excitedly about the picture they took. "Anyway, where's Yamamoto?"

The secretary almost tripped as he approached Tsuna. "He's been beside you the whole time, Sawada-san."

Tsuna raised a confused eyebrow before turning around to look behind him. There indeed was Yamamoto, lying on the ground looking as though he was asleep.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as he rushed to his charge's side and tried to wake him. "Wake up… Yamamoto, wake up!" Tsuna said his yes shinning with worry. _Why didn't Gokudera-kun take him to the clinic?_

Tsuna stood up abruptly and looked around for the said self-proclaimed right-hand man. "Goku-"But Tsuna was cut off when he saw the said half angel asleep under a nearby tree. He sweat dropped. Seeing as his self proclaimed-right hand was busy, Tsuna turned his gazes instead to the secretary.

"Sensei! Please help me carry Yamamoto to the clinic." Tsuna asked urgently.

"Ah… ha-hai." The secretary said as he helped Tsuna.

* * *

At the clinic…

"Yamamoto-kun is fine, Sawada." The school doctor said as she looked at the worried brunette. "Although his muscles might hurt a bit when he wakes up. After all, being hit by Hibari-san's tonfa is no joke." She added disapprovingly.

"Hai. arigatou, sensei." Tsuna said bowing. He had decided that telling her the truth of what hit Yamamoto might make it easier to heal the baseball boy. And besides, he, himself was too weak to heal his charge. So he had decided to place his hopes instead on the doctor.

"Sensei…" The secretary said as he remembered something. "Are you really going to leave us? Is what the principal was saying true? You're going to retire?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he stood up straight. "Retire?"

"Hai…" The doctor said as she arranged the files on her desk. This is my last day. I'm getting too old for this job, which is why I decided to retire."

"We'll miss you very much sensei!" The secretary said sadly.

"B-but who's going to replace you?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"If I remember correctly, a famous doctor from Italy will be coming." The doctor replied thoughtfully.

"Italy?" Tsuna repeated innocently.

* * *

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera mumbled while snoring. He was unaware that a couple of girls were lurking behind a tree, taking pictures of him.

"Aha… Ahahahahaha!" A fan girl said laughing insanely as she took pictures of Gokudera. A couple of fan girls were drooling behind her, at the sight of the defenseless silver-haired demonic angel. Their eyes flashes maliciously as they continued their stalking –ehem I mean, their hobby of photography.

Gokudera visibly shuddered as he felt several chills go down his spine. Poor Gokudera.

* * *

Back at the clinic…

"Sawada, please look after Yamamoto-kun for a while. The secretary and I will just go and get my resignation papers from the office." The doctor said. Tsuna nodded and bowed them out, in respect as they left. When they were gone, Tsuna heaved a great sigh before proceeding towards Yamamoto was lying.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's worn out form sadly before he began speaking. "Yamamoto… I'm sorry." Tsuna said as he gripped the sides of the bed firmly. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, thus shadowing his face and his expression, But then he suddenly felt his bangs being caressed to the side of his face. Tsuna looked up surprised.

"I really have to buy you some hair pins." Came a cheerful voice. "Your bangs are getting to your eyes. . . And I don't like it when I can't see your expression."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said his eyes widening as he stared at the boy lying down on the bed. Yamamoto was looking at him with a grin.

"Yoh! Tsuna…" Yamamoto said casually. He was looking at Tsuna carefully.

"B-but you were… I-I thought…" Tsuna said speechless.

"You thought I was unconscious?" Yamamoto said. "Well, I was. But I woke up because I felt like you were calling me. Weird, huh?" He added while scratching his cheek.

Tsuna blinked at Yamamoto before his face broke into a warm smile.

"Not really…" Tsuna said softly. He wanted to scold Yamamoto for interfering with his battle with Hibari, but seeing his charge awake and happy drove that out of his mind for a moment. Right now, he was just content at seeing his charge like this.

"Oh yeah, by the way Tsuna… What happened to your injuries?" Yamamoto asked tilting his head.

"E-eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile… Somewhere in the deepest and darkest bowels of hell…

"Mukuro-sama…" A cool voice called out in thick mist. A flash of violet suddenly revealed itself. Upon a closer inspection, they realized it was a glowing violet eye.

"Mukuro-sama…" Another voice, this time much rougher like an animal's called out. A flash of red was seen, and another eye opened, revealing a glowing red color. This eye was strange for it had a Japanese Character for a pupil.

_Kufufufufu… _A malicious laugh echoed through out the dungeon. _Welcome back… Ken…Chikusa…_

The voice did not seemed like it came from the heterochromic (that was the term for 2 diff. eye colors right?) eyes staring down at them. It seemed more like it came from inside their heads.

_So? What news have you brought to me?_

"Mukuro-sama…" The one with eye glasses by the name of Chikusa said. "We have discovered that the one naming 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' living in the mortal town of Namimori is the 10th Vongola Heir."

_Excellent…You have blown his cover so fast. _The malicious voice said. It was clear from the tone that he was smiling.

"What should we do now that we know his identity, pyon?" The one with a scar in his nose, going by the name of Ken, said.

_Kufufufu… No need to hurry Ken. _The sadistic voice said. _I want you to observe him again for one last time… After you do so, go look for the 'others'._

"Tch." Ken said spitting. "We don't need those other guys help, pyon."

_Oya? Are you telling me you can take on Vongola by yourself, Ken?_

"Of course I can, pyon!" Ken shouted.

"Ken…" Chikusa said emotionless as he adjusted his glasses. "Calm down…"

"Tch." Ken said as looked away.

_Kufufufu… Very well Ken. I will give you the chance to take on the Vongola by yourself. But you still have to call the 'others'. _Mukuro said. _It might take time… but once you do so… We can begin our plans…_

"Are you sure Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa said as he saw a smirk cross Ken's face.

_Ah… Once we manage to bring the Vongola here…I'll let Ken take on him first._

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." Chikusa said. And just like that the mist surrounding them became thicker and the glowing eyes in front of them began to close slowly.

_I'm counting on you two…_The malicious voice said for one last time.

"Hai Mukuro-sama…" The 2 said as they bowed abruptly before the mist enveloped them and the 2 of them vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Namimori Park, a boy with brown hair, not looking any older than ten was playing by the swings as he wrote down in a big red book.

"The ice cream in this town is said to be rank one out of all the ice creams in the world!" The boy said cheerfully. "Yum! But…" The boy suddenly looked up at the sky as his book dropped on the ground. "I'm not here for ice cream…"

He stood up and looked down at the book, there was a name encircled beneath the title that said: Skills and Combats. Out of the 86,202 names listed, the one at the most bottom was the only one encircled. And that name was:

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-nii…" The boy with light brown hair said as he smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally! Done!

*sensei – teacher

*hai – yes

Anyway thank you for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Love you all!

**Review Replies:**

**lonelylittlewolf: **Thank you, and yeah I understand how Mukuro can raise the 'I-think-he-is-a-pervert' banner on fans. But I'll just go with the flow of the story. If I feel like he should be perverted here then I'll make sure he should be perverted there or something.

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **Thank you *hands you a towel to stop you from drooling* Please enjoy this chapter too!

**Gin Nananshi: **Thanks, I'm so happy you understand. And yeah my life's going pretty well, I've began to relax a bit. But now that I think about it, I think I have an exam tomorrow. Darn! I forgot! XD! And thank you for the review and I knew you were going to say that Hibari is an exception for the normal and I have a reply for that (it took me weeks to think of a reply for that…) and it is this: "….." Hahaha! Anyway, please review again!

**MangaFreak3: **Thanks! Looking forward to your smiling contest for this chapter!

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: **You said 'Hibari being a half-angel twice'. XD And yeah I'm always unexpected! Anyway I updated early so don't sick your cat on me! Waaah! *runs away screaming*

**xYueex: **An impressively long review as always Yuee! Good job! XD! And I'm happy that my advice has helped you somehow. And if you need inspiration for an 8027 fic I made a video of that, check it out on my profile. The link is there. And I don't mind your inspirational speech, I think it's really great! By the way can you read Japanese? If so, then I'm jealouse! XD And it's great that Gokudera, Spanner, Chrome and Kikyo will show up. And a white orchid huh? That's quite coincidental. Speaking of which, yesterday me an my sister were in the mall, I don't remember where I saw it but my sister and I both saw these numbers: 5972. And I was thinking: _Whoah HDW TsunaxGokudera? _Hahaha! And also I'll be happy too see your drawing! And thanks for loving the last chapter! Looking forward to you review as always!

**doodle808: **Hahaha! Those are pretty good ideas. I'll see if I can put them in the future chapters. But of course, I have already thought off the other options you gave. Please review this chapter as well okay? And Thank you!

**RedRead: **Many people are drooling these days. *Offers a towel* Anyway thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked this chapter (you did like it right?)!

**animebaka14: **I'm sorry that it's rated k+ I'm not ready to move on to much mature stuff just yet. Thanks for the review btw!

**LilyMoonstone: **It's because Tsuna's shy like that. Yamamoto calls Tsuna by his first name because Tsuna was like his first real friend and Yamamoto's super friendly so it's no surprise that he calls Tsuna by his first name. Whilst, in the anime Tsuna calls Yamamoto and Gokudera by their last names which is why I also made him call Yamamoto and Gokudera by their last names because it just seems so natural. Making Tsuna call his 2 friends 'Hayaot' and 'Takeshi' is strange for me, and it might unbalance the story.

**kobayashi-kanon: **You should sleep. Not sleeping is bad for the health! And thank you for saying you like my stories. But I don't want my story to be the cause of your insomnia okay? D:


	14. Chapter 13:To Feel Inexplicably Lonely

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did… well *eyes goes into a glaze moment*

**Author's note:** Examinations are finally done! (Which explains why I wasn't able to update last week) And after all my hard work on my last examination, I finally made it to the top… of something. Anyway, sorry for the late update again. Please read and review, and enjoy! But before that, here is the smiling contest brought to you by **MangaFreak3!**

Smiling Contest:

Moi: Hi ther- *GET OFF THE SCREEN! (Reporter interrupted)

Moi: A~re? I though you was still in the hospital..

Reporter: My butt! This is my show! (Grabbed moi and threw her through the air)

Moi: No~~(as she fly through the air)

Reporter: (look at the screen nervously)..ahaha you didn't see that... moving on:

This week we have:

"Tsuna blinked at Yamamoto before his face broke into a warm smile." Reporter: Ah seem like that earn him a- Moi: (shouted from the back stage): GOLD STAR!

Reporter: shut up! excuse me... (Runs off down back stage)

Judge # 1: let's just ignore them, point goes to Tsuna!

Judge # 2: yes... Tsuna earned this point because yamamoto did nothing to counter...

Judge # 3: You talk too much old man! POINT TO TSUNA!

Moi: (walk care-freely onto the stage) That's it folks, 9 points for Tsuna and 8 for Yamamoto! Can Yamamoto catch up to Tsuna? See you next show! ^.~

Judge # 1: Oi, don't wanna be rude but where is the Reporter?

Moi: (Smiled wickedly...) I took care of him!

Elsewhere in the bathroom, the reporter was lying on the ground out cold due to blood lost... nosebleed...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Per Sentirsi Inspiegabilmente S__olitario..._

(To Feel Inexplicably Lonely…)

* * *

Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto fell towards his waiting arms.

_That was close…_Tsuna thought with a sweat drop as he felt Yamamoto softly snoring on his shoulder. _I don't know what I was going to tell him when he asked about my injuries._

However as Tsuna placed Yamamoto back on his bed, a strong wind suddenly blew the windows wide open. Tsuna reflexively changed into an angel and covered Yamamoto with his wings.

"Who's there?" Tsuna asked alarmed. He was too tired to change into his HDW mode. The fatigue he experienced earlier was still there and he couldn't fight, not right now anyway.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-nii." Came a voice of a child.

"W-who's that?" Tsuna asked since he was tempted to approach the window and see who it was but he didn't want to leave Yamamoto's side.

In response to his answer, a red book was thrown inside the clinic causing Tsuna to be hit on the face. Thus, he fell backward.

"Itte!" He said as he rubbed the part of his face that was hit. He looked up and saw a child with brown hair climbing in through the window. Once Tsuna saw him, his first impression was that the child was weird. And it wasn't because the said child was wearing winter clothes despite the fact that it was summer, or because he seemed like he was just new to walking. No, it was because it seemed that the child knew Tsuna which was why he was weird. After all, all the people who seemed to know Tsuna were weird. Except Yamamoto (who he hopes with all his heart wasn't weird in any way). But Tsuna's attention was snapped back to the boy when he began talking.

"Tsuna-nii's dash abilities are rank 86,202 out of 86, 202 in the angel community." The boy said with an unusual blank expression on his face as he entered. And wait, was it just Tsuna, or were things flying around the boy?

"Strength of legs: rank 85,900. Endurance rank: 86,182" The boy continued blankly, his gaze unfocused but staring upwards. "Meaning, Tsuna-nii's ranking is one of the lowest."

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Is this kid trying to insult me? Because he's doing a very good job of it._

Suddenly the things flying around the boy dropped and he blinked as he looked at Tsuna. Afterwards, he walked towards his book rather shakily, and opened it. He took out a quill and started writing. "Your punching power, kicking ability, and running ability are one of the lowest in the angel community."

_It's either this kid really loves insulting me or he just doesn't know he's doing it. _Tsuna said as he sweat dropped again. Then he blinked in surprise. _Wait, did he just say Angel community?_

"W-who are you?" Tsuna asked as he blocked Yamamoto from view, warily. Reborn had taught him never to underestimate his opponent whether it was an adult, a child… or even a mouse.

"You should really try harder, Tsuna-aniki." The boy said as he looked up from his writings. "You'll never become a good heir at this rate and you'll be 'no-good tsuna' forever."

_Yup, he's definitely doing it on purpose. _Tsuna thought as he fell animatedly.

"Something wrong?" The kid said as he stood up and closed his book while stashing it in his coat, which was ridiculous since it was too big… But Tsuna was surprised that it went in easily without even a single bulge on the coat.

"Er, um yeah… Who are you?" Tsuna asked for the 4th time. At those words the brown-haired child rushed towards him clumsily and took his hand while shaking it enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, My name is *Fuuta de la Stella!" He said smiling. "Nice to meet you Tsuna-nii."

"Erm, nice to meet you." Tsuna said hesitantly. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Well, uhm… you see I need your help." Futa said cutely. "Demons are after me."

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he blinked. "EEEEEEEEEHHH?"

* * *

A few hours later after that meeting… Sometime during lunch, Yamamoto had already woken up...

Yamamoto had not been able to relax at all ever since waking up in the clinic. He had been anxious the whole time. People, who had been trying to call his attention, might as well have been talking to a wall. Why is he acting like that you might ask? Well…

"I wonder where Tsuna is at?" Yamamoto said for the umpteenth time of the day. He was currently with Gokudera who by the way looked none-too-happy that he was told to accompany the baseball idiot.

_If only Jyuudaime didn't look after this guy for a while, then I wouldn't be here. _Gokudera thought as he restrained himself to say it out loud.

_Flashback…_

"_Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he shook Gokudera awake._

"_Jyu-jyuudaime." Gokudera said rubbing his eyes as he saw the brunette kneeling in front of him._

"_Gokudera-kun, I want you to watch Yamamoto while I'm away." Tsuna said and that was when Gokudera noticed the boy beside him._

"_That's-" But Gokudera wasn't able to finish his sentence because Tsuna put a hand over his mouth._

"_Shh! You shouldn't shout out his identity here. Demons could be watching." Tsuna said nervously. "Anyway, I'm going to take him…" He pointed at Futa. "…somewhere safe for awhile. Then I'll come back later… maybe around lunch time or something. Anyway, please deal with any demons that might attack Yamamoto."_

"_Ahh… ha-hai." Gokudera said as he watched Tsuna grab Futa and leave.._

_End of Flashback…_

_Why was jyuudaime with ranking Futa? And what did he mean by somewhere safe? _Gokudera thought.

"Neh Gokudera, do you have any idea where Tsuna is?" Yamamoto asked the silver-haired thus interuppting his thoughts.

"Tch. Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Gokudera said, irritate while his hands dug deeper in his pockets.

"Oh come on Gokudera… you can tell me." Yamamoto said with a huge grin.

"Che. I've had enough." Gokudera said as he decided to leave the baseball idiot alone. Yamamoto just watched Gokudera leave with a sad look in his face. He shook his head before deciding to make his way to the rooftop.

* * *

_Everything just went back to how it was before Tsuna came. _Yamamoto said to himself. A sense of emptiness seemed to have stolen his whole being as he climbed the stairs that led to his favorite place. However, once Yamamoto opened the door to the rooftop, he saw that someone was already there. The said person seemed to have a mop of brown and messy hair and he seemed to be facing the door with a dazed expression while sitting down.

Yamamoto could feel his heart leap at the sight of none other than Tsuna. He could feel his face break into a smile as he was about to enter.

"Tsu-" But Yamamoto was cut off when he suddenly looked at Tsuna's eyes. Instead of the usual warm brown ones, he was expecting. Tsuna's eyes were half open and had the brilliant color of orange. Yamamoto could feel his insides freeze as a sense of familiarity overtook him.

A massive headache blew out every thought in his mind as he staggered back a bit.

"Tsuna?" He whispered. The said brunette who was in front of him seemed to have awakened at the sound of his name being called. Yammoto's eyes slowly closed but not before seeing how the narrowed orange eyes changed back to brown.

"YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi fell backwards towards the stairs as his guardian angel, Sawada Tsunayoshi tried to reach out to try and take Yamamoto's hand. However, the said brunette's eyes widened as his charge's hand slipped through his fingers.

"Yama-!" But before Tsuna could finish what he was saying a sudden blur passed behind his charge's falling form and this blur managed to catch Yamamoto before he fell. There were a few minutes of silence when finally Tsuna slumped back on the wall in relief. He looked at the person who saved Yamamoto and was about to thank him when the person suddenly cut him off…

"That was EXTREMELY dangerous! To the EXTREME!"

* * *

Bloopers…

However as Tsuna placed Yamamoto on his bed he heard a sudden voice from outside the window.

"Uhm, Excuse me! Can you please close the window?" The voice said.

"Uhm, yeah okay." Tsuna said as he closed the windows and walked back to where Yamamoto was. Suddenly a strong wind blew which opened the windows and Futa climbed in through the window. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What was the use of closing the windows when you were just going to open it up again anyway?" Tsuna said while sweat dropping.

"Because I wanted to have a cool entrance!" Futa said pouting. Tsuna did an anime-fall. Behind Futa, Reborn tsked at his student disapprovingly.

"You still have lots to learn when it comes to awesome entrances Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Reborn! You're not supposed to be in this scene yet!" Tsuna said as he regained himself. Reborn just shrugged. "And besides what do _you_ know about awesome entrances?"

"Reborn-san is ranked 1 out of 86,202 people who knows how to give a grand/awesome entrance. While Tsuna-nii is ranked 86, 202 out of 86,202." Futa said writing in his book. Tsuna did another anime-fall.

"And besides what kind of ranking is that?" Tsuna shouted wearily. He could hear Yamamoto chuckle behind him, seemingly unconcious.

* * *

_What will happen next?_

_Will Yamamoto finally remember the person who saved him from his suicidal stunt, which by the way he does not remember at all? Will he finally figure out Tsuna's identity? And who is that person who saved Yamamoto? (But I bet you guys already know) Find out in the next chapter!_

*If you're wondering, yes that is Futa's whole name. And I'm not just making that up, it was on reborn wiki.

**Review Replies:**

**FalteredGAIT: **Thank you! Please review again!

**doodle808: **Yes, many people want to have a picture of 8027 snuggling. And yes, Gokudera would definitely be angry to see them snuggling. The whole school would definitely blow up which would lead to Hibari killing him… *getting out of topic* Anyway Thank you for your review! And I agree with you Mukuro should get his paws of Tsuna! Go 8027! Woot!

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: **Yes fan girls are indeed ravenous like your tonfa-wielding tubby. But it won't chase me down anymore, because I came prepared! Muhahahaha! *takes out anti-tonfa-wielding-tubby-suit*

**LonelyDayzDreamer: **Greetings New Reader! I absolutely loved your review! I'm sorry about the heterochromatic thing, it's because I searched it online and the name that came up on my screen was 'heterochromic'… Hahaha XD And don't worry you aren't a party pooper, thanks to you I'm one step closer to become an awesome author. Thank you for your compliments, and yes Lambo and I-pin will be appearing soon, maybe after Tsuna's battle with Mukuro. Anyway I'm looking forward to your reviews, and welcome to the family (I treat all my reviewers as family).

**kobayashi-kanon: ***Sees you faint* I be you fainted due to lack of sleep. Kidding! Anyway yes, I would also like to have a snuggling 8027 picture (apart from what I already have that is). Thank you for loving this chapter, and get plenty of rest!

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **I'll try to make the 8027 moments longer I promise! I swear!

**Arcbound Illusionist: **Yes… yes they are… Mou, I'm getting jealous of them XD! Anyway thanks for the review.

**RedRead: **You can keep the towel, they're complimentary. And yeah I also wonder why my school doesn't have people like that. By the way, who would you like to win the contest?

**MangaFreak3: **XD Poor reporter! And I liked her too! Hahaha! Yeah, everyone wants one of the pictures! So do I! XD

**Gin Nanashi: **Thank you for pointing them out, I was really having a dizzy day when I wrote it. My mind was in a daze most of the time. I think this chapter has many errors too *sighs*. Anyway thank you for the review! And McDonald's phrases are really catchy so I don't blame you XD. Please review again!

**animebaka14: **Thank you! I was so out of it when I wrote it, and I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter!


	15. Chapter 14: Close Realization

**Title: **My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by: **ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then I have the same brain as Amano-sama. If I had a brain like Amano-sama's then I would have taken over the world!

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for 3 weeks of no update! I have been 'trying' relaxing since its semester break! The key word is 'trying'. I'm doing my report actually but I decided to do this now. And oh yeah, the computer broke a few days ago, and I thought I would loose the file I saved! Thank goodness that the document is still safe! Thank you again for the reviews and the people who placed this in their favorite stories! Here is the Smiling Contest brought to you by **MangaFreak3!**

Smiling contest:

Moi: Hello there! It's your favorite reporter of all time, Moi~3~!

Audience: Um, I hate to ask, but what happened to uh... the other... uh... reporter?

Moi: Heh, he's so insignificant that he doesn't even have a name...

Audience: *sweat dropped.*

Hey! I do have a name, it's Kengo! * A voice shouted out of no where: And get off the stage!

Moi: Whatever~ Moving on! This week seem like it's a tie again!

Kengo: Hey! Stop ignoring me, you hag!

Moi: What did you said? Boy? perhaps you want another nosebleed~ * grinned mischievously while flicking her hair.

Kengo: *gulped

Moi: Ohohohoh thought so, anyway:

"He could feel his face break into a smile as he was about to enter."

Kengo: *magically received a Mic from the Director of the show. "Tsuna did nothing to counter that attack thus point goes to Yamamoto!" successfully cutting off Moi voice.

Judges: Yes! we agree! the score is now 9 to 9.

.+ Moi: "You~~! How dare you to steal my lines? Including you, Judges! It should be me saying": *turn to the screen and smiled cutely! "The score is now 9 to 9 3 see you next time." * turn to the judges and Kengo." And see YOU next die!"

Curtain slowly closed- the audience could here screaming noises but all of this was censored for the sake of the children out there...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Chiudere la realizzazione_

(Close Realization)

* * *

"_What is remembered has to be pondered over. What is pondered over has to be put into memory. It is only when all three are accomplished that the __**realization**__ of the truth can be attained.__"_

* * *

"Mou… How did this happen again?" Tsuna said tiredly as his head made contact with the soft mattress of the bed in the familiar clinic. He was once _again_ in the clinic, beside Yamamoto's bed, pondering on what the _heck _did he do wrong this time?

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said softly as his hands caressed the soft black tresses of the unconscious teen. "What happened?"

In response to his question, the black-haired baseball nut's forehead wrinkled in distress when Tsuna's hand brushed against his head. The brunet raised a curious eyebrow at the other teen's distress. Seeing as Yamamoto did nothing to lighten the situation or to explain his expression, Tsuna decided to brush it off and went back to pondering the cause of his charge's sudden dilemma. He had tried healing the older teen earlier but for some strange reason it wouldn't work. This caused Tsuna to become panicky and worried.

_Maybe a demon hit him from afar without my knowledge? _Tsuna thought in a panic. _Or maybe he hasn't been getting enough sleep? Or maybe he isn't fully recovered yet from Hibari-san's hit? _Tsuna thought guiltily. _Either way you see it, it's still my fault. If it was a demon who hit him, then it's my fault for not protecting him. If it's because he hasn't been getting enough sleep, then it's my fault for not noticing it before he came to school. If it's because of Hibari-san's hit, then it's my fault for not making sure he got a full recovery and also for not being strong enough to protect him!_

Tsuna hanged his head in shame and his head once again made contact with the side of Yamamoto's bed. "I'm so useless… I really am **(1)**Dame-Tsuna until the end." Tsuna muttered quietly to himself.

"EXTREME!" Someone suddenly shouted causing Tsuna to squeal and fall from his seat.

"I brought the doctor to the EXTREME!" A guy with bleached hair and a band-aid on his nose said as he entered the clinic.

"**(2)**A-arigatou, uh-uhm… **(3)**nii-san?" Tsuna said unsure whether he should address the stranger as such, while he struggled to get up.

"NO problem!" The guy said punching the air, not noticing Tsuna's way of addressing him. He also did not seem to notice a guy suddenly appear behind him just as he punched the air. But instead of hitting the air, he hit the guy's jaw instead.

"**(4)**Itte!" The guy who seemed to have similar hair style to Gokudera said. The cigarette in his mouth fell to the floor.

"Oi kid! Watch it!" The guy said glaring at the teen that punched him.

"**(5)**Gomen to the extreme!**(6)**Sensei!" The bleached-haired guy said.

"What's your name?" The guy said as he rubbed his chin.

"It's Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!" The bleached-haired guy replied.

"Uhm… A-ano… Who are you?" Tsuna said looking at the guy that Ryohei punched. He looked somewhat familiar. The guy raised an eyebrow at Tsuna while looking at his face closely.

"I'm Dr. Shamal." He said as he lit a new cigarette for himself. "I'm the new doctor from _Italy_."

"Eh? But what happened to the other… oh!" Tsuna said suddenly remembering the old doctor saying that she was retiring. "R-right… Welcome to our school, Dr. Shamal."

"Yeah! Welcome to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said or more likely shouted.

"Oi! Don't be noisy." Dr. Shamal said as he put a hand over his ear. "So? What's the reason you called me?"

"Sensei! Someone was injured to the extreme! And-!" But Ryohei was interrupted when Dr. Shamal approached Tsuna.

"This is the one right?" Dr. Shamal said as he put a hand on his chin.

"Uhm, no I- Wait! What are you doing?" Tsuna asked as Dr. Shamal placed his hands on Tsuna's chest.

"Hmm…" The doctor said. Then he suddenly pushed Tsuna to the floor.

"**(7)**Ittai!" Tsuna said as he found himself once again on the floor. "What was that for?" He said tiredly as he looked at the new school doctor.

"I'm sorry, but I _don't_ treat boys or men, or whatever specimen it is that isn't _female_." Dr. Shamal said as he smoked.

"But Yamamoto is-!"

"Who is this Yamamoto? Is she a girl?"

"No, but-!"

"Then I won't treat him… And that's final." Dr. Shamal said as he crossed his arms. He turned around to leave. "If you really want to treat him so badly… then, there are bandages and ointments in the cabinet over there. Goodbye."

While Dr. Shamal was saying all this, Tsuna's face began to shadow. Ryohei, noticing this, turned to the doctor.

"Sensei! Not treating injured people is not cool! To the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, believing that by shouting, the doctor will be persuaded.

"I said no." The doctor said as he cleaned his ear with his finger. "I have never treated a man in my life, and I never will. Now if you'll excuse me-" But suddenly the doctor was cut off when he felt someone grab him roughly by his collar.

Thinking that it was probably the noisy bleach-haired kid, Shamal turned around ready to shout at the other's face. But he was shocked to see that it was the brown-haired kid that grabbed him.

"O-oi!" Ryohei shouted in shock as he saw Tsuna suddenly grab the doctor by force. _He's strong, to the extreme!_ He couldn't see the brunette's expression because of his bangs but it must be terrifying. _He should join the boxing club! _Ryohei thought.

Meanwhile, Shamal was looking at the brunet's expression with shock and awe. Instead of brown eyes, he found himself being glared at by orange eyes that had become slits due to anger.

"You will treat Yamamoto." A soft monotone voice came out from the brunette's lips. "I wouldn't ask for your help if I could do it myself." Tsuna added with a hiss.

The doctor was shocked and was speechless for a couple of seconds, when he was about to answer back, the grip on his collar suddenly loosened and Tsuna stumbled to the floor.

"If I knew what was wrong with Yamamoto, then I wouldn't ask for your help at all!" The brunette shouted as his bangs covered his eyes. "But no matter what I do, he won't wake up!" _I even used my powers but it had no affect!_

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Tsuna said as gripped his shirt. He closed his eyes forcefully. There was an awkward silence.

"F-fine…" Dr. Shamal suddenly said, making Tsuna look up in shock.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked.

"I said fine. I'll treat the kid. Happy?" Dr. Shamal said as he scratched his head awkwardly. Tsuna eyes widened as Ryohei gave a thumbs-up.

"Isn't that great? To the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna nodded.

"Arigatou!" Tsuna said.

"**(8)**Hai… hai…" Dr. Shamal said. Then he raised his eyebrow. "So? What are you waiting for?"

"Eh?" Tsuna and Ryohei said at the same time.

"Get out!" Dr. Shamal shouted. The two were taken aback.

"Why? To the extreme!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Do you want me to heal this Yamamoto guy or not?" Dr. Shamal said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"We're going! We're going!" Tsuna said as he pushed Ryohei out of the room.

"Wait." Dr. Shamal said. The two looked at him. "Except you kid." He added pointing at Tsuna.

"What?" Ryohei said, he was already outside the door. "But-!" Before Ryohei could finish his sentence, Shamal closed the door on his face.

A couple of "EXTREME!" shouts were heard on the other side of the door. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What a noisy kid." Shamal said as he turned his back on the door.

"Uhm, so what do you want with me? Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna asked.

"Well…" Dr. Shamal said as he scratched his chin. "Too put it bluntly… I know you're an angel."

"What?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "H-how did-? Who did-?"

"Come on kid, you're the Vongola heir!" Shamal said exasperatedly. "How could I not know?"

"So then you're an angel too?" Tsuna asked uncertainly. "Or-?" He added as he got into a protective stance.

"Calm down… geez." Dr. Shamal said. "I'm an angel too! Didn't you pick up from the hints? I'm from _Italy_!" He said emphasizing the word 'Italy'.

"Oh…" Tsuna said sweat dropping. "Right…"

"Anyway… What's wrong with this guy?" Shamal said as he stepped towards Yamamoto. "Why did you try to heal him yourself?"

"Eh? You knew about that?"

'Well you did say '_But no matter what I do, he won't wake up' _" Shamal said as he looked at Yamamoto from head to foot. "Which means… you tried healing him yourself."

"Uhm, well he's sort of my charge." Tsuna said scratching his arm. "I'm kind of responsible for anything that happens to him."

Shamal's eyes flashed at those words.

"I see, so they gave you that 'type' of mission, huh?" Shamal said. "Harsh…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, let's see what I can do here…" Shamal said as he stretched his arms. He placed a hand hovering about an inch from Yamamoto's chest. Suddenly he moved it up towards Yamamoto's forehead. Shamal's hand then began to glow and at the same time as that, Yamamoto grunted in pain.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted worriedly.

"Hmmm…" Shamal said as he observed the pained expression on the black-haired boy's face. "Did you perform a spell on him before or something?"

"Uhm, yeah… a couple of healing spells and some spells to make him forget certain periods of time… why?"

"How many times have you done that?" Shamal asked.

"Uhm 3 times or more?" Tsuna said puzzled.

"I see…" Shamal said. "This guy is one interesting mortal…"

Tsuna looked at Shamal confused. "What?"

"Nothing… " Shamal said. "That's all I wanted to ask you, you can go now…"

"O-okay…" Tsuna said as he exited. When Tsuna was gone, Shamal looked back at the unconscious Yamamoto.

"Should I tell the kid, that this guy's slowly breaking through his amnesia-like spell?" Shamal said as he put a hand on Yamamoto's forehead. "And that the only thing that will wake him up is if I remove the spell he put to block the guy's memories…?"

"Should I remove the spell?" Shamal asked himself. "Well I'll go ask the kid… Indirectly of course…" Shamal said as he went out to look for Tsuna.

* * *

_Everything was dark, there was no light…All Yamamoto could here were voices…_

_A flash of memory..._

_"YAMAMOTO!" Came a voice filled with so much despair and shock… But it was already too late. He had already jumped off and that person could do nothing about it._

_**I wonder who that person was…**__Yamamoto thought as he fell__**. **__**It would have been nice to know who it was…**_

_Yamamoto looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. __**I don't belong here anymore…**_

_End of memory..._

_Suddenly, Yamamoto felt an immense pain on his forehead. "What the-?"_

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!" The baseball teen suddenly began crying due to the pain._

_"I've finally caught you…" Came a tired but soft monotone voice_

_**Who's there?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_"And I'm never going to let go." The soft monotone voice added._

_**Why? Why do you care about me? Do I know you?**_

_"I've decided…" The serious monotone voice came again. "…that if I can't catch you… then I'll fall with you instead."_

_**What is this? A dream? A memory? But why can't I see anything? Why is everything dark? Who was that person?**_

_But just as Yamamoto said the word 'dark', everything was suddenly filled with a blinding light. Yamamoto blinked rapidly as he felt tears fill his eyes due to the blinding light._

"_Who am I?" Came the familiar soft monotone voice that had been haunting him. Yamamoto opened his eyes despite the blinding light, willing to see who had spoken._

_Hazel eyes met sharp, glowing, orange ones as Yamamoto's eyes finally got used to the light. He saw a familiar mop of brown hair angling a familiar pale face perfectly. Familiar nose, familiar lips, familiar cheeks… The only things off about the face of the person in front of Yamamoto were the eyes. They were glowing, sharp, narrowed, and orange… not the soft, warm, big, brown eyes he was used to._

_**W-who are you? **__Yamamoto couldn't help but ask again as he gulped. The face of Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled softly at Yamamoto as his hand tilted the baseball star's chin._

_At that moment, a stray memory passed through Yamamoto's mind…_

_"You'll forget what happened today Yamamoto." Came the cool voice. "When you wake up… you won't remember anything."_

_Yamamoto closed his eyes reluctantly as the voice of the orange-eyed boy slowly lulled him to sleep._

_"W-who are you…?" were Yamamoto's last words before the darkness of slumber over took him._

_Yamamoto could see the lips of the person move but no sound came out._

_At that point of the memory, Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and saw the other boy lean in to whisper in his ear and possibly answer his earlier question…_

_"I am your one and only guardian angel…" The boy said, softly whispering in his ear. And then there was eternal darkness…_

* * *

Meanwhile… I'm sure you're all wondering about Fuuta, and where our beloved boy is currently at… Well…

"Do you have any threes?" Fuuta said cutely as he looked at his prefect opponent. Yes, Futa was currently at the Disciplinary Commity room and they were playing 'Go Fish'.

"Hmph." Hibari said as he handed over the card to Fuuta. The brown-haired boy took it happily.

"Any fives?" Hibari asked, muttering.

"Go Fish!" Fuuta chirped.

"Tch. **(9)**Kami Korosu." Hibari said as he took a card from the deck. Suddenly, the things around the room started floating and Fuuta was looking blankly at the ceiling.

"Hibari-nii is ranked 3 of the People-who-hates-loosing ranking." Fuuta whispered but it was loud enough to be heard by his prefect companion. In response, Hibari put down his deck of cards and marched outside.

"That herbivore…" Hibari said hissing mutinously. "I'll bite him to death, for making me baby sit the herbivore kid."

* * *

**Bloopers**

"And cut!" The director shouted. "Good work everyone! You can take a break! Especially you Sawada!"

"T-thanks…" Tsuna said as he got off the set.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted while waving.

"Ah, Yamamoto…" Tsuna said as he smiled. The black-haired boy put an arm around Tsuna as he approached.

_Click!_

"Eh?" Tsuna said looking around.

"Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"No… I just thought I heard something." Tsuna said scratching his head sheepishly. "So is there something you need Yamamoto?"

"Uhm, well I have a favor to ask you Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he placed his hands together (like you do when you're praying or when you're asking a favor) and looked at Tsuna with puppy-dog eyes.

_Click!_

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, distracted by the noise again.

"Well, you're headed to the canteen right?"

"Oh… Uh, yeah I am…" Tsuna said as he nodded.

"Can you buy me a sandwich and a milk carton while you're there?" Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Eh? Why can't you just come with me?" Tsuna asked.

"Well… you see I had a bet with a friend of mine and I lost… So now I have to do what she says as punishment." Yamamoto said.

"And?" Tsuna asked.

"And… she asked me to go to the costume room with her (right now)… Because sadly, my punishment is… cross-dressing." Yamamoto said as his cheeks were tainted red with embarrassment as he grinned nervously.

"Oh… okay." Tsuna said blankly. "Wait… WHAT?"

"Just don't ask any questions, please Tsuna!" Yamamoto said pleading. "Can you just please go buy me some snack. I need it to survive for what's about to come." Yamamoto added with an uneasy grin.

"R-right! I-I'll get you your snacks." Tsuna said

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said relieved. "Here's the money-."

"No, it's fine Yamamoto." Tsuna said, waving Yamamoto's hand away. "I'll pay for it."

"Really Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he grabbed Tsuna's hands.

_Click!_

"Err… yeah." Tsuna said.

"Thanks a lot!" Yamamoto said grinning as he gave Tsuna a quick hug.

_Click!_

"I'll be at the costume room!" With that, Yamamoto left. Tsuna sighed.

At the canteen…

"A sandwich and a carton of milk please." Tsuna said to the girl managing the small canteen.

"Yes sir." The girl said as she took the respective items. "That would be three 8027 pictures sir."

"Eh? Three what?" Tsuna asked.

"Three 8027 pictures sir…" The girl said.

"Is that a new type of currency?" Tsuna asked, but before the girl could answer a baby wearing a yellow pacifier and a black fedora hat suddenly jumped on top of the counter.

"Two espressos, please." Reborn said as he titled his hat.

"Right away sir." The girl said as she held out 2 espressos. "That would be four 8027 pictures, sir."

"Reborn, do you know what these-" But before Tsuna could finish, Reborn handed the cashier 4 pictures of what seemed to be him and Yamamoto. And it seemed reborn took those pictures only moments ago when he and Yamamoto were talking.

"Reborn! What the heck are THESE?" Tsuna said as he snatched the 4 pictures from his tutor. Now he knows what those clicking noises were.

"It's payment, **(10)**Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said as he took back his pictures from his student.

"B-but those are-! And that is-!" Tsuna said as Reborn took the pictures.

"These are 8027 pictures Dame-Tsuna. 80 meaning Yamamoto, and 27 meaning you." Reborn said as he handed the 'pay' to the girl cashier. The girl cashier took a look at the pictures and ran to the back of the store, squealing. A few seconds later, even more squeals of delight were heard.

"W-what-?" Tsuna said dumbfounded.

"It's a fan-thing… You won't understand." Reborn said as he sipped his espresso.

There was an awkward silence. Reborn was about to leave when…

"Reborn, wait-"

"What is it now Dame-Tsuna?"

"C-can you lend me three 8027 pictures? I need them…"

"Heh… You should've said so before, **(11)**Baka-Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk.

**End of Bloopers**

* * *

**Translations:**

_**(1) **No Good-Tsuna _one of Tsuna's infamous nicknames

_**(2)** Thank you_

_**(3)** Big Brother_

_**(4)** Ouch!_

_**(5)** Sorry_

_**(6)** Teacher_

_**(7)** Cuter way of saying 'ouch'_

_**(8)** Yes… yes…_

_**(9)** I'll bite you to death _Hibari's infamous one liner.

_**(10)** Idiot Tsuna _again, another infamous nickname of our dear Tsuna

_**(11)** Idiot-No Good-Tsuna_

**Author's note: **Well this is longer than the last chapter. I made it longer as an apology for not updating for 3 weeks! Hope you enjoyed! And next chapter, there will definitely be more 8027!

**Review Replies:**

**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi: **I made it longer now! See? Like I promised!

**Arcbound Illusionist: **Yeah, sorry about that… introductions aren't really my thing! XD

**Gin Nanashi: ***claps loudly* Wonderful! Ladies and Gentlemen I think we now have our rank 1 in the best entrances! XD And I made Tsuna say 'Ittai' in this chapter, but Shamal is more of an 'Itte' person. I can't imagine Shamal being *cute*.

**FalteredGAIT: **Next chapter, definitely more 8027 moments! PROMISE!

**xYueex: **Sorry for the long wait Yuee! And it's fine, at least you commented on the video I made XD I don't mind at all! And I remember where I saw the 5972 now, it was in Harry Potter 1! It was on the train! XDI thought it was the mall but I saw while I was watching the movie at home. I went to the mall after that! And thanks for liking my video so much that it made you squeal. I hope you like this chapter! And I'm also happy that my advice helped! And I agree with you on hating Vendicare! See you on the next chapter!

**Hajimeru Rinko: **Thank you! I love the story about the angel you put on the review. And don't worry I don't think you're a pervert. I never really got around to watching the last episode of Sailormoon so I don't know if I can make a joke about that though. Thank you for the review! And I hope you review again! Peace!

**LonelyDayzDreamer: **Yah, the name Fuuta de la Stella was on reborn wiki, I also just realized that was his full name. If you shall be the crazy otaku yaoi obsessed younger sister, then I'll be the crazier and more obsessed otaku older sister! XD Thank you for the review! And I hope you like this chapter! Sorry again for the long update, I hope the blooper at the end make up for it!

**Masked Hatter: **Thank you! I try my best to minimize grammatical errors without the help of a beta! I'm happy that you appreciate the story as well. And about the last part of your review, well I prefer putting my review replies in the chapter because well, when I would review on a story and the author would reply to the review by putting his or her reply on the newly updated chapter, I would feel happy to see my name and the review reply on the same page the new chapter was released. It feels kind of special when the author puts it up for everyone to see. I thought that someday I would also like to put my review replies on the same page as the new chapter, because it just seemed so much fun! It's like you're sharing your conversation with the whole world! Everyone is welcome! And besides some people disable their messaging, so I prefer it this way. Thank and please review again!

**LilyMoonstone: **Well… Ryohei is a/an _! You'll have to find out on the next chapter!

**Doodle808: **Hahaha! I ahevn't thought about that part yet… but I agree the madness should definitely continue! Xd

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: ***Throws suit away* Darn it! That suit cost me three-hundred 8027 pictures! Curse you tonfa-wielding tubby! *runs away* Hope you like this chapter and the bloopers!

**MangaFreak3: **There's hardly any smile in this chapter! Sorry about that! Maybe we should count how many times Yamamoto has fainted instead! XD Just kidding! Hahaha, and everyone does tend to wonder what their entrance-ranking is!

**Jankissrock: **I'm happy to see that my story puts you on edge! Please enjoy this chapter as well and I hope this puts you more on edge than before! And thank you for saying that this story is awesome!

**RedRead: **Hahaha yeah! It really is hard to choose among Tsuna and Yamamoto! We'll just have to see who can smile the most!

**Animebaka14: **Just as you requested, I made another blooper! I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, Mukuro and the other will appear very soon *evil laugh* And yeah, what you said made sense to me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Author's note: **Finally done! Now I can go and eat! Hoped you like this!


	16. Chapter 15: The Unlocking of the Truth

**Title:**My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary:**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating:**K+

**Written by:**ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer:**We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then I have the same brain as Amano-sama. If I had a brain like Amano-sama's then I would have taken over the world!

**Author's note: **Yoh! Yatsu in the house! (Sorry for acting this way, I have been watching too much rock and roll videos and what not) Anyway I'm feeling hyper today, must be because I ate 3 serving of dinner! I'm so full! A writer should never type in an empty stomach! Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update *sweatdrops* The computer broke AGAIN! I mean what is up with that? I'll get a laptop someday I swear it *swears to the heavens*! Please enjoy! Last chapter there wasn't any smiles to put on the smiling contest: Smile Contest:

Moi and Kengo sat in a corner sulking...

Judges: ah~~~ a Vacation at last~~~.

Audiences: Boo~~~~ I want my 8027 moment~~~!

Score: 9 / 9

**Author: **WAAH! The audiences are booing at me!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Lo sblocco della Verità**_

(The Unlocking of the Truth)

* * *

It was dark. The place was dark. But of course it was no ordinary darkness… Heck the place itself wasn't ordinary. It was a cold, it was suffocating, and the darkness was never-ending. It was so thick that no light could possibly break through its surface. And sure enough, no light ever did.

The place was mysterious. This was an obvious fact. But it was not because of its unnatural darkness or strange coldness. It was because of its transmittable loneliness. Well, naturally a cold dark place is lonely, but it's only lonely when you are alone, all by yourself. Period. But the thing about this place is that even if you were with a hundred or so friends, the loneliness would still creep up to you just like how vines creep up a wall. It's unavoidable. Whether you're with 300 or more people, each and everyone of the said person will experience an individual loneliness. The loneliness would even make the strongest of people see illusions and thus, it slowly consummates them… Eating out their hopes and whatever emotion causes light of the situation…

This is probably why a certain demon chose this place as his base. A place so cold, so suffocating, so lonely, and so dark that you won't even dare to delude yourself about a 'happiness' that will never come. This is why Rokudo Mukuro chose this place. After all, it was just like 'home'.

* * *

"Hey ladies!" Dr. Shamal said while winking at a couple of middle school girls that were passing by. The girls giggled at the sight of the new doctor.

"Hi sensei!" They said as they passed by him. Dr. Shamal was about to make a flirtatious remark when he suddenly saw the brunet he was looking for up ahead. He gave the girls a short wave before running towards the Vongola Angel.

* * *

"Oh so you have a lot of book about angels…" Tsuna said. "Right Sasagawa-san?"

"You don't have to call me Sasagawa-san, you'll confuse me with my brother." Kyoko said smiling. "Call me Kyoko-chan… or just Kyoko."

"O-oh…okay, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said with an embarrassed smile and blush. Kyoko blushed as well.

A person in front of them cleared his throat. "Ehem." Tsuna and Kyoko looked up and saw Dr. Shamal.

"Oh! Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna said surprised. _Where did he come from? _Tsuna said while mentally sweat dropping. Kyoko blushed deeper. "Did something happen to Yamamoto?"

While Tsuna was talking with the new doctor, Kyoko saw her older brother doing 'extreme' jogging outside. "Please excuse me…" She said as she ran towards her brother and left Tsuna to talk with Dr. Shamal.

"Who was that?" Dr. Shamal asked, looking at Kyoko's retreating figure. "You're girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "W-what? No! Of course not!" Tsuna said shaking his head exasperatedly. "Anyway, did something happen to Yamamoto?"

Dr. Shamal whistled at the Vongola heir's impatience and oddness. Wasn't a normal boy supposed to blush and talk incoherently with a guilty look in his face when someone presumes a certain girl was his girlfriend?

_I guess he's too preoccupied to think about those kind of stuff. _Dr. Shamal thought. "Careful kid or I'll think that you like that Yamamoto guy…" Dr. Shamal said jokingly.

To Dr. Shamal's amazement, Tsuna's face grew red, but Tsuna didn't seem to notice.

"O-of course I l-like Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in what he hoped to be a neutral voice. "H-he's my f-friend a-after all… a-and…" Tsuna began blabbering about Yamamoto being his charge, and how hard it was _not _to like Yamamoto and how great Yamamoto was which was another reason to like the baseball star.

In his mind, Tsuna was growing dizzy and confused. _Why am I stuttering? _Tsuna thought. _The heat must be getting to me…_ (_It's December Baka-tsuna._ A voice in the back of his mind, which sounded a lot like Reborn, told him. Tsuna chose to ignore this pointedly.)

"Right…" Dr. Shamal said unsurely, cutting in the middle of Tsuna's blabbering. He decided not to pursue the subject any further. "Anyway, nothing happened to the Yamamoto-guy. I just wanted-" However Dr. Shamal was interrupted by a sudden loud call.

"Jyuudaime!" Came a familiar call of praise.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, his face starting to cool down. "Is there something-?"

"Ah, Hayato!" Dr. Shamal said with a small wave. "I didn't expect you to be here. Weren't you supposed to be training with Bianchi?"

Gokudera slowed to a stop as he looked at the familiar man in front of him. His features began to arrange into one of anger as he took out an object Tsuna never saw before. It looked like sticks with a fuse or something.

"Shamal!" Gokudera said as he took a lighter from his pocket.

"Whoah! Easy there." Dr. Shamal said. Tsuna blinked.

"Gokudera-kun, what are those?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the objects with the letters: TnT. Gokudera snapped out of his anger and remembered that his precious jyuudaime was standing next to the perverted doctor, meaning he couldn't blow him up to pieces.

"Tch." Gokudera said towards Shamal before turning to Tsuna. "These are what you would call dynamites, jyuudaime."

"Dynamites?" Tsuna asked. _Why did that sound familiar? _Tsuna thought, as he heard Shamal sigh in relief behind him.

"Yes! They're human weapons used to blow things up into pieces." Gokudera said proudly.

_HIIEE! That sounds horrible! _Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"They could also blow up really annoying, perverted, and ugly doctors!" Gokudera said gritting his teeth at Shamal. Dr. Shamal whistled innocently. Gokudera turned back to look at Tsuna. "I read about these in one of those mafia books they were selling in the book store! Aren't they great, jyuudaime?" Gokudera added enthusiastically.

"Er I don't think so…" Tsuna said quietly, still thinking where he had heard about 'dynamites' before. Suddenly a flash of memory entered his mind…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, suddenly popping out of nowhere._

"_HIIEEEEE!" Tsuna said as he fell over. He had been carelessly balancing on his chair due to boredom._

"_Tch. I see you're still as pathetic as ever, despite my training." Reborn said as he hopped unto Tsuna's shoulder when the latter regained his balance._

"_Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. Reborn smirked. Tsuna gulped, did not like that smirk._

"_I found something interesting on earth again, today." Reborn said. "And I wanted to test it out on you."_

Please tell me it's not another gun! Please!_Tsuna thought, silently praying to the sky. He still remembered the first time Reborn found a gun and taught Leon to transform into one. Tsuna reckons his feet were never the same again. _(Reborn made Tsuna dance using the gun, if you know what I mean.)

"_W-what is it?" Tsuna asked fearfully. Reborn took out what seemed to be a candle but it didn't look like it was made of wax. And instead of a wick it had a fuse._

"_This is a dynamite, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. "It's a weapon on earth which causes a great and massive destruction on its target."_

_Tsuna highly doubted that. The object was small and it did not seem like something that would cause 'massive' destruction. Tsuna shook his head to clear away the thought. _Look at Reborn, he's small and he causes me such huge grief! I should not underestimate that dynamo or whatever. _Tsuna thought, eyeing the object warily._

_Reborn smirked. "Then let's begin the testing, shall we?" Reborn said jumping away from his student._

"_EH?" Tsuna said._

"_If you survive this explosion then I won't bring back anymore weapons from earth." Reborn said as he snapped his fingers. A small yellow flame appeared on his pointer and with it he lit the fuse on the dynamite._

"_Ready!" Reborn said as he tilted his hat with a smirk. "Set!" Tsuna began to realize the danger and he ran like demons were chasing him. "Go!" Reborn said while throwing the stick._

"_HIEEEEE!"_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

(Do not worry, like the anime, no matter how many times Reborn shoot or Gokudera throws his dynamites at anybody it won't actually kill them you know. It's just the magic of anime. What would normally cause severe injuries in the real world would just cause comical relief in the anime. Unless there's a serious battle of course, then that's a different story)

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Tsuna visibly shivered at the memory.

"Jyuudaime? Are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly as he saw the pale face of his boss.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said while scratching the back of his head. "A-anyway Dr. Shamal, what is you were going to say?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, it's nothing much kid. I just wanted to ask you something." Dr. Shamal said.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well this is just speaking hypothetically of course…" Shamal said in a small voice. "Let's just say that this Yamamoto, your charge, had a…" Shamal begin to think of what would be an appropriate representation for Yamamoto's condition. "A… jar of mayonnaise… That's it… a jar of mayonnaise!

"A jar of mayonnaise?" Tsuna asked with a sweat drop.

"Are you trying to make a fool of jyuudaime? You stupid, old pervert." Gokudera said angrily. Tsuna began laughing uneasily.

"Calm down Gokudera…" Tsuna said with an uncomfortable smile. What Tsuna just said reminded him of what Yamamoto would usually say.

"Che." Gokudera said restraining himself.

"Anyway…" Shamal said continuing. "Let's say that the Yamamoto had a jar of mayonnaise with no lid…"

"No lid? Did he loose the lid or something?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah something like that or- What the heck am I saying?" Shamal said shaking his head. "ANYWAY back to the point… You, Sawada, didn't want to spill the mayonnaise so you closed the jar with a spare lid. You sealed it tightly." Shamal said demonstrating it with his hands.

"Okay…" Tsuna said uncertainly.

"Several days later… The Yamamoto-kid wanted to get some mayonnaise. So he tried to open the jar himself. Little by little the jar was about to open but he collapsed due to over-exertion of energy." Shamal said.

"Did I seal the jar too tightly?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes. He was really getting into the story. Shamal sweat dropped.

"Yeah, something like that." He said as he cleared his throat. Gokudera raised a suspicious eye brow. "So…" He said continuing the story. "The only way for the Yamamoto-kid to wake-up was for me to open the lid for him…"

"And?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, it's your lid… so I'm here to ask you whether I should open it…" Shamal said awkwardly.

"The obvious answer is yes." Tsuna said slowly. He had somehow a bad feeling in what he was agreeing to.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Shamal asked. Again, Gokudera looked at the doctor suspiciously.

"If it's for Yamamoto… then I have no doubt in agreeing." Tsuna said with a shrug. "Besides it's only a lid right?"

"Right…" Dr. Shamal said. "Anyway, thanks for your time… I have to go back to the clinic…" He said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Tsuna called out. Dr. Shamal turned around reluctantly.

"Er, yeah?" He asked.

"I don't remember giving Yamamoto a lid for a mayonnaise jar though." Tsuna said.

Dr. Shamal sweat dropped. "Uh… it was just a hypothetical example kid." He said.

_I don't think so…_Gokudera thought and for a second he thought he saw his boss' face as though he was thinking the same… but the expression quickly vanished from Tsuna's face who just nodded back at Shamal. Shamal quickly waved goodbye before leaving.

"So where are you going now Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked his silver-haired companion.

"I'll go to the roof top to sleep." Gokudera said with a reassuring nod.

"Normally I would tell you off in doing that, but there are no classes this afternoon so okay." Tsuna said. He looked like he was thinking of something.

"Thank you jyuudaime!" Gokudera said appraisingly. "As expected of jyuudaime's kindness!" He did not seem to notice the over-thoughtful expression on the boss' face.

So Gokudera and Tsuna parted ways…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dr. Shamal panted as he arrived in the clinic. His gaze settled on the pale black-haired patient lying down on the bed not far away. He slowly began to approach the unconscious teen. He looked around at his office, making sure that no one was inside. He looked at the windows which he immediately closed before going back to Yamamoto's side. With a resigned sigh, he placed a hand over the baseball star's head and concentrated.

_If this continues… the effort will eventually kill him. _Shamal thought as he examined the teen. "And since I promised, I have no choice but to help this guy." Dr. Shamal said out loud. And with a huge sigh he said: "Oh well here it goes…"

Shamal's eyes began to glow red as his hand was surrounded by a yellow flame. He was one of those rare angels who had more than one type of flame. (Of course Angels with orange flames are rarer than angels like Shamal.) The maximum flames an angel could have were five, as in one flame per finger and it usually required a special type of ring to summon more than two flames. The five flames an angel would be able to summon could be any of these six: mist, cloud, lightning, storm, sun, or rain. There was no such angel that has the sky flame with other 4 flames. The sky flame was rare and when an angel has a sky flame, he only has a sky flame. Period. Just as how a normal angel can have only one type of flame. More skilled angels are those only known to have more than one type of flame or the sky flame.

Shamal placed his glowing hand more firmly on Yamamoto's head as he mentally sighed.

"So much for my record of never treating a male patient." He said gloomily. The flame on his hand grew bigger. As it did so, Shamal uttered these words:

_La fiamma del sole ci guarisce tutti_

(The flame of the sun heals us all)

_E con questo canto, l'incantesimo cadrà…_

(And with this chant, the spell will fall…)

Once Shamal said these words, the flame on his hand enveloped Yamamoto and the sound of something like a lock unlocking echoed throughout the school…

* * *

_**CLICK**_

"Hm?" Ryohei said as he stopped jogging.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko said as he ran towards her brother.

"Oh Kyoko!" Ryohei said smiling. Kyoko panted slightly from running.

"Why did you stop running?" Kyoko asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I thought I EXTREMELY heard something!" Ryohei said straining his ears.

"Eh? I didn't hear anything." Kyoko said. She looked around. Sure enough everything was quiet.

"REALLY?" Ryohei shouted. "But it was EXTREMELY loud!"

"Eh?" Kyoko said, frowning. "Are you okay, nii-san?"

"Yes to the extreme!"

"Are you sure?

"EXTREMELY sure!"

"Okay, if you're sure then let's get going…" Kyoko said smiling gently at her brother.

"Where are we going? To the EXTREME!" Ryohei asked.

"To the doctor."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"To get you ears checked…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

_**CLICK!**_

Hibari, who was looking for the 'annoying-herbivore-who-made-him-baby-sit', stopped walking as he heard the strange sound. He was currently at the rooftop when he heard the sound. His eyes narrowed and he scanned the area for the source of the sound. That's when he saw the 'silver-haired-herbivore-who-lost-to-him-in-three-hits'.

"Herbivore." He said as he approached. The teen who seemed to have been sleeping, woke up with a jerk. He glared at the person who disturbed him.

"Hibari." He said glaring even more when he saw who it was. "Should've known."

Hibari ignored the glare. "Herbivore, were you the one who made that sound?"

"Tch. I see you heard it too." Gokudera said. "I guess even a nephilim can hear those kind of stuff."

"What are you saying?" Hibari asked coolly.

"That was the sound of a spell being broken." Gokudera said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can hear it, but mortals can't."

"Hmph." Hibari said as he turned around to leave. He decided to leave the silver-haired alone. Besides, he saw a couple of student breaking the rules below while the silver-haired was talking to him. (And no, he, Hibari Kyoya was not talking to the herbivore. It's the other way around.)

"Where are you off to?" Gokudera said angrily. He still hasn't forgiven the skylark for defeating him AND disturbing his nap.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, still walking away.

"I'd like to see you try." Gokudera said as he took out his dynamites. Hibari stopped and smirked. He pulled out his tonfas and faced the weak herbivore.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

_**CLICK!**_

Tsuna turned around abruptly. He was currently in the library when he heard the strange sound.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as he dropped the book. He ran towards the clinic, avoiding the angry librarian who kept giving him 'shushing' signals.

* * *

_**How come Ryohei heard the clicking noise, when as Gokudera said mortals can't hear it?**_

_**And why didn't Kyoko hear the sound?**_

**A/N: **Hahaha this wasn't the more 8027 moment-chapter I promised. It was the next one! Sorry! XD Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this! Here's a spoiler for the next chapter: 8027 date!

**FalteredGAIT: **Here's is the chapter you have been eagerly awaiting! Thanks for the wonderful review! And I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took soooooo long! (Darn computer for breaking down again).

**LonelyDayzDreamer: **You really remind me of someone who also squeals when I update my stories! XD I'm happy I cause excitement to my readers when I update! And the reason why Hibari didn't bite Fuuta is because: Fuuta is CUTE! Hibari likes cute stuff right? XD And I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I hadn't update this for SOOOOO long my Imotou-chan! *begins crying* I'm a horrible sister!

**animebaka14: **Hahaha I agree with you there. That's probably what the cashier was doing with it: posting it on her bedroom wall, lol.

**Arcbound Illusionist: **SORRY for not updating for so LONG! *bumps her head on the nearest cement to apologize* SORRY!

**Hajimeru Rinko: ***cries* WAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I won't be shocked if you hated me now and stopped reviewing! *cries a waterfall* (Please don't stop reviewing! And thanks for you review! Please review again!)

**Gin Nanashi: **THANK YOU 100000000000000000000000000x Thank you so much for the review! And I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time!

**Doodle808: **XD amazing how 8027 pictures make us rabid fan girls contented, right? And Reborn watching over his student somewhere? Well knowing Reborn he's probably somewhere near disguised as a bush or something! XD COSPLAY REBORN!

**ShrinksDisclassified: **Thanks. Yes, I purposefully made Tsuna a 'force to be reckoned with' as you say while still maintaining his whining personality. Its just, Tsuna (in the anime) is trying so hard to be so manly and I think he deserves to be manly on my fanfic. And also he has to be strong for our clueless Yamamoto's sake right? And the premise thing, thanks for the compliment. I try my best to please the readers with the information so that they can understand my story! Thank you for your review and I hope you can review again!

**TsukikoIchihara: **Hahaha thanks for the reviews! Loved it! Please review again! XD

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: ***looks around* Ha! No fat tubby! Sorry for the long update!

**Nellyan: **I'm happy that you want to take time in translating my story, but sadly I have to decline. (I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me Nelly-chan!) I've been thinking about it for four weeks but I don't want my story to be translated by any other people. I wanna do it myself so I can avoid burdening other people. I hope you understand and (please don't hate me! *prays hard*) thank you SOOO much for your offer! It meant a lot. I'm ahppy you're in love with my story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Je vous remercie!

**janrockiss: **Thank you! And yes, Yamamoto keeps fainting due to one individual but don't worry that will all change soon *evil smile*.

**LilyMoonstone: **I have a picture of Yamamoto dressed as a girl. And do you think I should make another blooper so the readers can see Tsuna's reaction when Yamamoto cross-dresses?

**MangaFreak3: **I don't know if this chapter has any smiles though! XD Thank you for the update! And I noticed your review was a bit late (who am I to mention this? My update was late too!) Anyway thanks! Please review again! :D


	17. Chapter 16: The Calm Before The Mist

**Title:**My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary:**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating:**K+

**Written by:**ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer:**We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then I have the same brain as Amano-sama. If I had a brain like Amano-sama's then I would have taken over the world!

**Author's note: **Okay! Back with usual update of once a week. At least until the Christmas break is over. After that I have to do some studying. The examinations are 4 weeks from now people! Gotta study and get a gold medal by the end of the school year! I have to maintain my position! *Does a battle cry!* Anyway here is the newest chapter of My Only Guardian Angel! I wish I could finish this soon so I can start my new story which all of you will like!

Smiling contest by **MangaFreak3**

Moi: Wassup people! Long time no c~~ =D

Kengo: cut the crap and get straight to the point already... show stealer...

Moi: glared*: anyway, it's obvious that Tsuna win this round. Look at that, Yamamoto didn't even appear once, beside the bed scene-

Kengo: THAT SOUNDED WRONG! it's should be the, "lying on one of Shamal's clinic's bed" scene.

Moi: oh do be quite, it's the samething... anyway, yeah, didn't even appear once. So then point goes to Tsuna.

Kengo: Nuh uh... one of them is an embarrassed smile for "Kyoko" not Yamamoto. and the other one is an "uncomfortable" smile so basically it doesn't count.

Moi: fine! the uncomfortable one doesn't count but embarrassment is a cute emotion, so it count!

Judge #1: No comment...

Judge #2: uh i think 2 points...

Judge #3: nuh uh~~ only 1, i like the embarrassing smile.

Kengo and Moi: Sweat drop... Judge #1 you should say something...

Judge #1: uh... 1...

Judge #3: Ha~!

and thus we now have Tsuna with 10 points and Yamamoto with only 9 points... See you next time folks!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Calma Prima Della Nebbia**_

_(Calm Before The Mist)_

* * *

_BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_

A passing car honked, as its rearview mirrors reflected a temporary light on a dark alley as it passed by.

"Che, cars in the city are so noisy." A girl said in an annoying high pitch voice as the light of the rearview mirrors temporarily blinded her eyes. "And it's so _hot. _It feels like we're in a dessert or something." She added as she casually sat down on a random old box, piled next to the trash can.

"Now, now… we must be patient my dear. After all, we have very important clients." Came a creepy voice as the person who owned it, signaled at the shadows. Two long shadows of _something_ obediently crept up beside him like body guards.

"Right?" The creepy voice added, directing the question not at the girl nor at his twin companions, but at the shadows. Another person joined them, emerging from the shadows. This person did not say a word but merely looked blankly at his companions.

"Keh… So you guys came after all, pyon." Came a growl. All of the occupants in the dark alley directed their sights at the newcomers that joined them from the back of the alley.

A boy with messy, dirty blonde hair (Ken) and a boy wearing glasses with an expressionless face (Chikusa) looked at each of them. Suddenly Chikusa, stopped his gaze at the aloof tall man, who had a blank expression on his face covered by his hat.

"Why have you come?" He asked monotonously at the guy. The guy did not answer, and instead it was the girl who enlightened him.

"To work of course!" She said simply as she raised a casual finger. "Mukuro-chan pays the best! And we wouldn't pass up the opportunity to earn money." She added as the guy with the creepy voice and twin bodyguards smiled in a creepy fashion. "Besides, you're the one who summoned _us_. We just thought that bringing him along would be fun." She said while jerking a thumb at the other blank guy's direction.

"Just leave the Vongola to us." The creepy voice said. His smile grew more sinister with every word. "Now let's not keep Mukuro-sama waiting…"

* * *

_Urgh… My head hurts…_Yamamoto thought semiconsciously. He tried to rub his head in order to soothe it, but his hands didn't seem to be working. Yamamoto frowned at his current inability to move.

_Why can't I move? _Yamamoto thought tiredly. He tried to open his eyes to see what was blocking his progress but he couldn't do it either. Yamamoto mentally sighed. He was too emotionally and physically drained to really care right now.

_Maybe… I should go back to sleep… _Yamamoto thought as he felt drowsiness overpower his senses. However an unfamiliar voice suddenly began to talk.

"Just as I thought, saying the spell out loud is cooler than just mentally saying it." A slightly obnoxious voice, which undoubtedly belonged to a man, said.

_Spell? _Yamamoto thought, as this word revived him from his sleep-like state.

"Anyway time to-." But the man was interrupted when the sound of the door bursting open echoed throughout the room.

"Ack!" The guy said as Yamamoto heard him fall towards the floor.

"S-sorry…" A familiar, small voice said.

_Tsuna! _Yamamoto thought cheerfully.

"A-ah, S-sawada!" The man's voice said confirming the identity of the newcomer. "Is something the matter?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's voice said worriedly. The worry evident on the brown-haired male's voice made Yamamoto smile inwardly.

"O-oh… him…yeah…" The guy said clearing his throat. "He should be waking right about now."

And as if on cue, the strain pulling Yamamoto down lifted and the black-haired boy was able to open his eyes. He blinked for several seconds, his eyes trying to get used to the light when suddenly he felt something colliding with his chest.

"Oof!" Yamamoto said as he saw a mop of brown hair blocking his view.

"You're alright!" Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto's face in relief. "I thought… -w-with t-that noise… a-and…" Tsuna added as he began to stammer out his worry.

Yamamoto gave a cheerful sort of grin at his best friend before comforting the other. "Maa… maa… Tsuna, I'm alright now okay? And what noise are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought I heard a clicking noise coming from here and-" Tsuna said as his face frowned in concentration. Dr. Shamal whistled innocently behind him.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said titling his head cluelessly before laughing at his friend's worries. "Maybe you heard it from somewhere else."

"Y-yeah… maybe…" Tsuna said, unable to shake the bad feeling. That's when he saw Yamamoto looking curiously at Dr. Shamal behind him.

"Tsuna, who's he?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, right… You haven't met Dr. Shamal yet." Tsuna said straightening up. "He's the new doctor and he's from Italy too. The old doctor retired yesterday."

"Oh. So you're one of Tsuna's friends right? Like Gokudera is?" Yamamoto said with a grin.

_Wow, this kid is awfully cheerful. _Dr. Shamal said as he observed Yamamoto's grin. However he could somehow see a slightly dazed look on the older teen's eyes. Shamal frowned. _It won't be long now… His memories will come to him eventually. But if it comes to him all at once then there's a possibility he'll die."_

Yamamoto watched the doctor looking at him curiously.

"I-is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked with an awkward smile.

"D-Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna asked uncertainly. This jolted Shamal out of his thinking. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking if I should let you out today without any… uhm… medications." He said.

"There's no need for that." Yamamoto said while getting up from his bed. "Look, I can stand up and all. And I don't feel weird or queasy. Besides, if I do feel strange, my dad has a couple of herbs or something." He added while shrugging.

Tsuna and Dr. Shamal looked unconvinced.

"But Yamamoto, you were knocked out the whole day and…" Tsuna began.

"I insist you take some medicines with you." Dr. Shamal said. Tsuna looked at the doctor in surprise.

_I thought he was reluctant to treat male patients? _Tsuna thought suspiciously.

_If I don't give him some medicine, the kid might realize what I did…_Dr. Shamal thought.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said trying to calm the 2 _Italians_ down. "I'm just fine okay? Anyway, it looks like classes have ended. Right Tsuna?"

"W-what?" Tsuna said snapping out of his thoughts. "Er, yeah."

"Then we should get going." Yamamoto said grabbing the brunet's hand. "Dad might worry and your parents might too, Tsuna."

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said. The 2 bowed at Dr. Shamal and left. Dr. Shamal watched as the 2 left.

"Oh well, nothing I can do about the medicine then." Dr. Shamal said. "At least there're no more male patients stinking up the premises. Time to go back to work." He added as he took a women's magazine from under his desk.

* * *

Yamamoto and Tsuna walked side by side in silence. Tsuna could not help but sneak glances at his companion. Yamamoto seemed to have a dazed expression on his face ever since leaving the clinic and this made Tsuna worried.

"Uhm, so Yamamoto." Tsuna said, trying to strike up conversation. Yamamoto jerked out of his thoughts and gave Tsuna a distracted smile.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna said noticing the sudden weakness of his best friend's voice.

"O-oh yeah!" Yamamoto said giving Tsuna a fake grin. "I was just remembering some stuff…" He said his voice trailing away in distraction.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called the baseball player's name. "What's wrong?"

Yamamoto gave a off a sigh and forced a smile on his face. "I-it's just I suddenly remembered something when we got out of the clinic… I was knocked out by Hibari-san right?"

Tsuna nodded, still unable to see how this could distract Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna sadly. "I was pretty weak wasn't I?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto laughed an uneasy laugh.

"Well I got knocked out in one blow, so much for protecting you right?" Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head awkwardly with a sad sort-of grin.

"N-no! T-that's!" Tsuna said trying to think up of things to cheer up Yamamoto. Yamamoto watched Tsuna amusingly.

"It's fine Tsuna! I'm not upset." Yamamoto said, Tsuna stopped and just looked at Yamamoto's back. The two of them entered their classroom and took their bags, and then they headed outside.

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked up at the sudden noises of explosions. They both saw Hibari and Gokudera fighting each other. In the background, Yamamoto could hear Tsuna shouting "G-Gokudera-kun! What are you doing? T-that's dangerous!" worriedly. But Yamamoto's mind had already been sucked in an unfamiliar memory.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted worriedly as he ran towards the silver-haired bomber. Yamamoto followed._

_"J-jyuudaime…" Gokudera said as he tried to sit up when the brunet made his way towards him._

_"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he kneeled beside him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

_"I-I'm fine, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he coughed. "Y-you should be careful. That prefect… is no ordinary mortal."_

_"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Yamamoto said, suddenly appearing behind Tsuna. "Why are you calling Hibari-san a mortal?"_

_"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled surprised. He wasn't expecting his charge to pop up so suddenly._

_"I…uh… he…" Tsuna said as he thought of an excuse to why they called Hibari a mortal._

_"Hmph. You are weak." Came the cold deadly voice again. Everyone looked up to see Hibari behind them, tonfas readied for a fight. "You are weak, despite being an angel. How pathetic, herbivore."_

_"Why you…" Gokudera said as he tried to get up in order to fight Hibari again for insulting him. However, he just toppled back down again due to the pain of his injuries._

_"Angel? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, confused. He looked at Tsuna, and then at Gokudera. "Is there something I should know?"_

_"Yamamoto I-" Tsuna began._

_"You stupid idiot." Gokudera said as he looked at Yamamoto. "Stop asking stupid questions. Isn't it obvious that-"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

'_That what?' _Yamamoto thought_. 'What's so obvious?'_

"Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san are fighting again." Tsuna said, snapping Yamamoto out of his stupor. "Gokudera-kun has been tense ever since… ever since…" Tsuna broke off when he realized that he erased Yamamoto's memories when Gokudera and Hibari fought.

Normally, Yamamoto would've asked what Tsuna meant, but his mind was still full of the memory that just suddenly flashed in his mind. He just nodded absently and continued walking to the direction of his house. Tsuna, seeing this, immediately followed…. completely forgetting about the nephilim and demonic angel fighting on the roof.

"Yama-!" Tsuna began, but was interrupted by a familiar call.

"Tsuna-nii!" A brown-haired boy called. Tsuna turned around and saw Fuuta ran towards him.

"Fuu-? Oof!" Tsuna said as the boy bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto stopped and watched the two converse. Fuuta looked around and saw Yamamoto not far away so he leaned in to whisper in Tsuna's ear.

"Tsuna-nii, is that him? Is that your charge?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto then nodded.

"He looks stronger than you Tsuna-nii. It should be the other way around; he should be the one protecting you." Fuuta said whispering. Tsuna blushed and mentally sweat dropped.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna said, dropping all the pretense of whispering. Tsuna couldn't help but feel embarrassed that Fuuta thought of him as weak. (Besides if he that weak, how come Fuuta asked for his protection?)

Fuuta laughed cheerfully at Tsuna's expression. Tsuna smiled at the child's innocent laugh, and couldn't help but drop his irritation. Despite the fact that this child was being targeted by the demons due to his abilities, Fuuta can still laugh freely and that itself was enough for Tsuna.

"So what is it, Fuuta?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, uhm Tsuna-nii… Where will I be staying tonight?" Fuuta asked cutely. Tsuna mentally slapped himself. He forgot! How can he protect this child if he himself didn't have any place to live? The whole time he had been on earth, he was satisfied with just living up the roof next to Yamamoto's house. After all, it was better if the angel was near his charge right? So because of this simple yet well-reasoned fact, Tsuna did not need to trouble himself over trivial matters like house or shelter and what not.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, Tsuna looked over his shoulder. "It's getting late, I promised Dad I'll help him with the restaurant so I'll go first okay?"

_What-? No! An angel must never leave his charge even for a second! _Tsuna thought.

"Wait for me Yamamoto! I'll just be a second longer!" TSuna said. He turned back to Fuuta. "Okay Fuuta… I wan't you to stay with Hibari-san for today, okay? I have to go and guard Yamamoto so we'll talk about where you'll be staying tomorrow."

Fuuta nodded in understanding and watched as Tsuna straightened up and ran towards his charge. Tsuna gave Fuuta a wave before leaving.

"Tsuna-nii, really likes him, doesn't he?" Fuuta said cutely.

* * *

Meanwhile… Several minutes later…

Tsuna tried to engage Yamamoto into a conversation but before he could think of what to say, the two of them were already at Yamamoto's house.

"Bye…" Yamamoto said as he was about to enter.

"Wait! Yamamoto…" Tsuna said. Yamamoto turned to look at the brunet.

"Uhm… Are you al-" But before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Yamamoto smiled and interrupted him.

"Tsuna are you free tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked with a gentle smile.

"What?" Tsuna said taken aback but Yamamoto continued smiling at him.

"Let's hang out tomorrow okay?" Yamamoto said. "8:00 a.m. at the Namimori Park."

"U-uhm okay… But you just got out of the clinic." Tsuna said.

"It's fine. I feel fine." Yamamoto said in an assuring manner.

"Okay, it's a… it's a…" Tsuna began. What do you call two people hanging out all by themselves to talk about each other and other issues, again?

_A date, Dame-Tsuna…_Came an obnoxious voice at the back of his head.

"I-it's a date then!" Tsuna said. Yamamoto's eyes widened at Tsuna's bold statement. But then he smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah… yeah it is…" Yamamoto said. The two collapsed into an awkward silence.

"Oi Takeshi!" A voice suddenly called from inside the shop. "Get in here!"

"Yeah pops! I'm coming!" Yamamoto called back. He waved a cheerful hand at Tsuna before running inside his house. Tsuna waved back slowly before leaving.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry, the date was on the NEXT chapter! XD Unexpected things always happen. Did you know our computer's loosing it again? And that there was a brown (black) out today? It's so annoying! XD But oh well at least I updated.

**Review Replies:**

**uchihafan32: **Thank you for the enthusiasm! I hope you read the next chapter!

**janrockiss: **Yah I hope so too! And I'm keeping up my pace again so don't worry XD. I'll be sure to update more often since it's winter break, although I have to study and projects and… *gets depressed*

**Gin Nanashi: **Thank you! The reason why Kyoko can't hear what Ryohei hears will be revealed in the next chapter! And the next chapter will be quite a cliffy! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story up to now! I'm looking forward to your review!

**Doodle808: **Well technically they're not dating, just a misunderstanding due to Tsuna's inferior knowledge to the humanistic ways. However, it is quite a development in the 8027 relationship. I wonder how the readers will feel when I suddenly… -I mean nothing! And yeah, everyone is getting curious to what Ryohei is, but that will all be found out in the future chapter ahead! So keep reading! And thank you for the review!

**ShrinksDisclassifed: **Don't worry! Yamamoto is up and about now! And I'm sure you would love the oncoming chapters ahead. No longer shall there be a Yamamoto shortage!

**TsukikoIchihara:** Well, we'll find out if he (Ryohei) is on the future chapter, won't we?

**LilyMoonstone: **I'll make the blooper once I get a good idea for it. Thank you for your unwavering support!

**VirguleAddict: **Thank you! And I hope your interest in this story never wavers! Looking forward to your next review!

**Hajimeru Rinko: **Thanks! And I'm happy I was able to help you our of your writer's block!

**ninja-master-of-the-moon: **Thanks! And it's okay, I understand the pressures of exams and stuff XD

**MangaFreak3: **It's okay! Tests are really bothersome; I understand that all too well! I'm happy you were able to review before I published the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! There are quite a lot of smiles here!


	18. Chapter 17: Deception of The Sky

**Title:**My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary:**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by:**ilYamaTsuna2772li

**Disclaimer:**We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then I have the same brain as Amano-sama. If I had a brain like Amano-sama's then I would have taken over the world!

**Author's note: **Yoh! Tomorrow is Christmas! And here is my early Christmas Gift to all the readers! An early update! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it! MangaFreak3-san, hasn't contacted me for the smiling contest so I'll paste it on the next chapter instead! Thank you for supporting my story and may everyone have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

L'inganno del Cielo

_(Deception of The Sky)_

* * *

_Kufufufufu… _Came a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the room.

"Mukuro-sama/Mukuro-chan!" The occupants of the room said except for one, immediately bowing as the usual mist enveloped the room they were currently occupying. The mists suddenly began to gather in one place of the room and a person materialized out of nowhere.

"Oya? Oya? You're all here." A sadistic voice said as the mist parted revealing a teenage boy. He had a gloved hand poised elegantly to cover his right eye as he smiled a disarming smile at the occupants of the room. His piercing gaze looked at each the occupants before it stopped at the tall figure leaning by the door.

"Mukuro-chan!" The girl said as she walked towards Mukuro with a flirtatious smile.

"What is it M.M.?" Mukuro asked, still with a smile. The girl called M.M. smirked and sat herself on one of the couches.

"Hm… Well, for starters where are we?" M.M. asked with a finger on her chin. "This is not hell that's for certain. It's like an abandoned factory here in the _mundane_ world."

"Kufufufufu… This place is abandoned, but it's not a factory." Mukuro answered as he too, sat down on the seat at the front of the room. The seat was perched on a stage and behind it was an old curtain that covered the windows. "I believe this place is called… Kokuyo Land?"

"Oh? It's an old amusement park?" M.M. said with interest.

"Kufufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled as he nodded. "Now let's leave those questions for later. First of all I have a job for you."

Those words got everyone's attention and they all looked at Mukuro with rapt attention, all except for the one guy by the door.

"I would like you to capture this person." Mukuro said with a sinister smile as he held out a picture. Since the place was dark everyone (except the guy by the door) had to lean in to take a look. In the picture was a little kid with light brown hair hugging a red book. The kid seemed to be poised carefully in the swing and took no notice that someone snapped his picture.

"This is?" M.M asked.

"Fuuta de la Stella." Mukuro said with his infamous chuckle. "The ranking Prince."

"Oh, the kid who does the ranking in the angel society." M.M. said as her face brightened. "He's worth a lot I can tell you that."

"Oh no, my dear M.M." Mukuro said. "I'm not going to sell this kid."

"What will you do with him then Mukuro-sama?" The small creepy old man with glasses asked with a creepy smile.

"I'm going to use his precious ranking to turn the tide in this war, Birds." Mukuro said referring to the old man. "Imagine, using an angel against his allies. The demons will no doubt win."

"As expected of Mukuro-sama." Chikusa said as he adjusted his glasses. "A full proof plan."

"Those angels will bow to us soon, pyon!" Ken said.

"Now, I'll entrust this job to-." Mukuro started but was interrupted by M.M.

"Pick me Mukuro-chan!" M.M. said with a sinister twinkle in her eyes.

"Kufufufu… not this time M.M." As Mukuro said these words, his glance drifted to the guy by the door, at that moment their eyes met. "I'll entrust this job to you." He said to him.

Everyone looked stunned. The guy just nodded and crossed the room with large strides. He took the photo from Mukuro's hands. Mukuro snapped his fingers and the guy was enveloped by mists and soon vanished.

"Birds." Mukuro said as the guys vanished.

"I want you and the twins to watch him." Mukuro said talking to the old guy and his tall body guards.

"You want me to watch over Mukuro number 2?" Birds said smirking as he referred to the guy earlier. Mukuro nodded and Birds shrugged. Mukuro snapped his fingers again and Birds and the twins vanished.

"Now…" Mukuro said as he turned to his remaining companions with a disarming smile. "Why don't we get ready for the oncoming uninvited _guests_ that will surely come?"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama/Mukuro-chan." The 3 said with a slight bow. Mukuro smirked as the familiar mist enveloped the room.

* * *

Tsuna balanced carefully by the roof next to Yamamoto's house as he watched the teen slowly wake up. Yamamoto placed an arm on top of his eyes to block out the sun from his window. He gave a yawn before rubbing his eyes then sitting up. He looked at the clock on his bed side table then stood up. He rushed to prepare his clothes and get his towel before running across the hall way towards the bathroom.

Tsuna, seeing Yamamoto leave his bedroom, jumped down gracefully from the roof and landed softly on the pavement thanks to the slight unfurling of his wings. He waited for about 20-30 minutes before he saw Yamamoto rushing out of his house.

"I'll see you tonight, pops!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran towards the park with a milk carton in his hand. Tsuna chuckled silently at the boy who was drinking his milk while running towards the park. Tsuna unfolded his wings and hovered near to Yamamoto as he ran towards the park. Tsuna wanted to make sure that Yamamoto arrived at the park safely first before meeting him. When Yamamoto arrived at the park without anything happening to him, Tsuna hid behind the nearest tree before enveloping himself in his own wings and transforming into a mortal. Yamamoto couldn't see him in his angel form.

Tsuna ran towards the waiting black-haired teen who threw away his milk carton.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna said waving as he approached. "I'm… s-sorry… I'm… l-late…" He said panting when he stopped in front of Yamamoto. His feet really lacked exercise. He preferred flying to walking.

"W-were you waiting long?" Tsuna asked when he got his breathe back.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said with a smiling face. "No, I just arrived here a few minutes ago."

"T-that's good." Tsuna said with a smile as well.

"Shall we get going then?" Yamamoto offered. Tsuna blinked.

"Sure." Tsuna said. "But where are we going exactly?" Yamamoto took a map from his pocket thoughtfully.

"Well, I thought we'd have a morning walk around the park for a few minutes then we go to the movies. What do you think?" Yamamoto asked his brown-haired companion.

"That sounds great." Tsuna said weakly. _A relaxing walk is exactly what I need. _He added in his thoughts.

"Awesome." Yamamoto said with a grin. The two boys began walking towards the part of the park which had several trees that provided cool shade and comfort.

Yamamoto then began a conversation about baseball. He began explaining to Tsuna about the positions played by each of the member in the team while Tsuna struggled to understand. He also cheerfully pointed out his views about some baseball games he watched with his father when he was young. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at Yamamoto's energetic way of talking.

_I can see now why he is so popular in school. _Tsuna thought.

"…so it would really be great if you could come." Yamamoto said.

"E-eh? C-come again?" Tsuna said embarrassed. He lost track of their conversation momentarily due to his thoughts.

"I said 'it would be great if you could come.'" Yamamoto said with a glance at Tsuna. "You know, to one of the Namimori team's baseball game."

"O-oh." Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek awkwardly. "T-that would be great!"

Tsuna saw relief cross over Yamamoto's face before the boy gave him a bright smile. Girls who were jogging nearby could be heard squealing. Tsuna gave the girls a questioning look while Yamamoto checked his watch.

He suddenly grabbed Tsuna's hand and began running.

"E-eh?" Tsuna said surprised as he stumbled a little from Yamamoto's pull.

"The movie theatre is about to open soon, we should hurry or we might have to stand to watch the movie!" Yamamoto said, Tsuna nodded in understanding as he permitted Yamamoto to continue dragging him.

When they arrived at the movie theatre, Tsuna was completely out of breathe.

"So which movie?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna. Tsuna looked up and saw 3 posters representing each movie. One poster had the sign 'sold out'. Thanks to Reborn's lessons on the human world, Tsuna knows that this meant that there were no more available tickets for that certain movie.

"Uhm." Tsuna began. "What are they about?" Tsuna asked pointing at the 2 movies which weren't sold out.

"Hm…" Yamamoto said. "If I remember correctly, this movie, the one entitled 'My Only Guardian Angel' is about a boy who didn't believe in angels but wished for one to appear anyway." Yamamoto said with a shrug.

"Then what happened?" Tsuna asked, entranced by the story.

"Well his wish came true and an angel was kicked out of heaven right into his life." Yamamoto said. "Of course he didn't know that the person was an angel and the story progresses on from there."

"Oh." Tsuna said. _I guess it's one of those sappy romance movies Reborn always shows me when we get back from earth. _Tsuna thought. "And this?" He asked pointing at the other poster.

"That one's the 'Hit man Tutor'" Yamamoto said as he read the title of the movie. "It's a story about a clumsy and 'no-good' boy who was suddenly visited by a certain tutor. It turned out this tutor was a hit man who was sent to mold the clumsy boy into an amazing mafia boss."

Tsuna blinked and sweat dropped. Somehow the two movies were very familiar. He looked at Yamamoto who was grinning at him.

"So? Which one?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna again.

"Uhm, I don't know. What do you think?" Tsuna asked the teen.

"Well, I prefer the 'Hitman Tutor' from the other movie." Yamamoto said truthfully.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because…" Yamamoto began as a sad looked crossed his face. "I never really believed in angels."

"Oh." Tsuna said. Yamamoto began to move to the ticket counter to buy their tickets.

"Buy some popcorn while I get the tickets." Yamamoto said as his smile immediately wiped off the sad look on his face. Tsuna nodded numbly as he went to the snack counter and ordered 2 buckets of popcorn with drinks.

When Yamamoto bought the tickets, and Tsuna got the snack… The 2 entered the theatre.

* * *

2 hours later…

"Hahaha! That movie was really interesting, Yamamoto said with a grin. "What do you think Tsuna?"

_I think it was __**eerily similar**__ with my life. _Tsuna thought with cold dread. "I-I think it was great too." He said smiling uncomfortably. "So where next?"

Yamamoto looked at his watch. "We haven't eaten lunch yet, so why don't we go to a nearby fast food restaurant or something."

Tsuna nodded and the two of them headed to the nearest fast food joint. As Yamamoto led the way Tsuna's eyes sharpened when he saw a demon lurking nearby.

"Two hamburgers, two medium fries with soft drinks to go." Yamamoto said to the girl. The girl repeated Yamamoto's order to the nearby chef and started placing their orders in plastic bags.

"Here you go." The girl said as Yamamoto paid her. "Thank you please come again…"

"Hey Tsuna-" But Yamamoto was cut off when he didn't see the brunet anywhere. "Tsuna?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tsuna panted lightly as the demon lay on the ground unconscious and defeated. The demon began to vanish, no doubt going back to hell to receive punishment for its defeat. Tsuna leaned lightly against the walls before straightening up and going back in the restaurant to find Yamamoto. He saw the black-haired teen outside the restaurant not far away looking for him.

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Oh Tsuna, there you are!" Yamamoto said as he gave Tsuna his food. "The restaurant was full so I thought we could eat while walking instead.

"Okay." Tsuna said as the two ate their hamburgers. Yamamoto pointed at several buildings while the two of them walked. He knew that Tsuna just moved in so he was taking the courtesy of explaining the places to him.

"Here we are." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Our next stop."

The two of them had already finished eating and was standing in front of a sporting goods store. The tow of them entered the store and a kindly old man greeted them.

"Just looking around, oji-san." Yamamoto said casually as though he had been here many times before.

"Of course, of course…" The old man said as he chuckled good-naturedly. "Stay as long as you like."

Tsuna followed Yamamoto into the store and watch him pick up a couple of bats that were leaning on the shelves. Yamamoto began swinging each one and Tsuna watched in amazement at Yamamoto powerful swings.

Yamamoto saw Tsuna watching and smiled. "These bats are really expensive because they have good quality. I was only testing them out."

Tsuna nodded. "Want me to teach you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna said questioningly. Yamamoto grinned as he placed the bat in Tsuna's hands.

"U-uhm no thanks. I-I might break something a-and…." Tsuna stuttered.

"It's fine… it's fine…." Yamamoto said in a reassuring manner that calmed Tsuna's nerves. Yamamoto placed his hands on Tsuna's arms and showed him how to swing.

"You shouldn't take a reckless swing or you could end up hurting your arm and-" But then Yamamoto was suddenly cut off from what he was saying when an image of him with a bandaged arm standing on the roof entered his mind. His grip on Tsuna's arms slackened as he placed a hand on his head.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked worriedly when his friend suddenly grew silent.

**Flashback…**

**"YAMAMOTO!" Came a voice filled with so much despair and shock… But it was already too late. He had already jumped off and that person could do nothing about it.**

_**I wonder who that person was…**_**Yamamoto thought as he fell.**_**It would have been nice to know who it was…**_

**End of Flashback…**

"Nnghh…" Yamamoto groaned as he leaned towards Tsuna for support.

"Yamamoto? Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted with concern and worry. The last thing Yamamoto saw was a pair of orange eyes peering concernedly at him.

* * *

"Huh?" Yamamoto mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and saw a pair of startling orange eyes staring at him. Astonished, he blinked again and saw that it wasn't a pair of sharp orange eyes looking at him but a pair of warm brown ones.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're outside the shop. You fainted." Tsuna said. That's when Yamamoto realized that he was lying in Tsuna's lap. He sat up abruptly.

"S-sorry." Yamamoto said as he blushed lightly. "Did you carry me outside?"

Tsuna nodded. "The shop keeper helped me. I told him that if you don't wake up in a few minutes he could call the hospital."

Yamamoto laughed embarrassedly. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Tsuna continued to look at Yamamoto worriedly but then he remembered something. "Oh right, before I forget…." Tsuna took something from behind him. It was plastic bag. "I bought this for you.

Yamamoto reached out and took it. He looked inside and saw a baseball cap.

"Wow! Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he put it on immediately. The baseball cap was colored light blue and midnight blue and stitched on the front of the cap was the numbers: 8027.

"It's my thanks for buying those tickets and lunch." Tsuna said with a slight smile. Yamamoto grinned at him widely.

"Oh yeah, we have 2 more stops to go this afternoon before our date's finished." Yamamoto said as he looked at his watch, he blushed when he realized what he said. Tsuna nodded.

"I'll go thank the shop keeper first, and then we can go." Tsuna said as he stood up and entered the shop. When he was done the two of them left.

* * *

"It's a music store." Yamamoto said when he and Tsuna arrived. "I wanted to buy you some ice cream before coming here but we're in a hurry. Dad's making dinner and I told him to expect you too."

"You don't have to Yamamoto…" Tsuna said uneasily.

"Oh, come on Tsuna, it'll be fun. My dad's the best sushi chef in the world." Yamamoto said with a hint of pride.

"Okay." Tsuna said with a resigned sigh. The two of them entered the music store. Yamamoto excused himself and told Tsuna that there was a certain CD that was released today that he really wanted to buy.

"It has a song entitled 'Ame no Message'" Yamamoto explained. "The title sounds great so I'm gonna check it out."

Tsuna nodded and watched his charge go while he scanned a few CDs himself.

Tsuna was just reading the title 'Yakusoku no Basho E' on the back of a CD when he saw _her_. Tsuna didn't know how, but he just _knew _she was a demon. It was probably from her unnatural beauty or from her evil smirk when she saw Yamamoto that Tsuna was certain of what she was.

He saw her approach Yamamoto with a careful grace about her. Men gaped at her openly and she smirked even more as she approached Yamamoto with no trouble. She was about to tap Yamamoto's shoulder but Tsuna, with incredible speed, was beside her in a second and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me, miss." Tsuna said with uncharacteristic venom in his voice. "I think I see your_ boyfriend_ outside."

Thankfully, Yamamorto who was wearing earphones to test out a CD did not hear any of this.

The demon girl was puzzled at Tsuna's reaction and unnatural strength.

_Another human wanting to flirt with me? _She thought with a mental sigh. _I'll give him a chance. Besides, he's kind of cute._

She nodded at Tsuna who dragged her outside with a smile on his face. When they were outside, Yamamoto chose to take off his ear phones at this point.

"Hey Tsuna I found an interesting song-" Yamamoto said smiling as he turned around however that's when he saw Tsuna with an alarmingly beautiful lady outside the store.

Yamamoto didn't know why his smile was wiped off his face the moment he saw them. He guessed it's probably because Tsuna left him in the store for a girl he barely knew. And this reminded Yamamoto bitterly of his 'so called' friends at school who leave him just to flirt with other girls and use him to get to other girls as well.

_Typical…_ Yamamoto thought as he put the ear phones back on. At the moment, he wanted to be deaf to the whole world even if it's just a little while.

* * *

Several minutes later…

Tsuna's sharp orange eyes looked at the demons tiredly.

"She brought back up…" Tsuna mumbled. "Of course she did…" Tsuna took one last sweeping look at the demon girl and her henchmen before they disappeared as well.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna murmured as he remembered he left his charge in the store. He hid the container of the HDW pills in his hoodie and his eyes returned to the normal brown ones.

Tsuna walked towards the music store and at that exact moment the glass door slid open revealing Yamamoto who seemed to be carrying a little package.

"So you bought the CD." Tsuna said with a tired smile. He could see a flash of alarm pass by Yamamoto's eyes before he returned Tsuna's smile with his own albeit a bit cold.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Nope. Nothing." Yamamoto said. "We still have some time left before going back, so I'll buy you that ice cream."

Tsuna blinked. "Okay, thanks."

The two walked in awkward silence.

"So…" Yamamoto said. "Who was that girl you were with earlier?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. _He saw? _Yamamoto didn't miss the look of guilt that passed Tsuna's eyes and misunderstood. In the inside, he grimaced but on the outside he flashed Tsuna one of his endearing grins.

"Maa… Maa… Tsuna. Don't be shy." He said with a _sad_ twinkle in his eyes. "I think you're girlfriend is extremely pretty but she's not my type. No need to hide her." He added jokingly.

"No that's-" Tsuna started.

"Oh look we're here." Yamamoto said cutting Tsuna across his sentence. Yamamoto proceeded to buy Tsuna some ice cream not bothering to ask Tsuna what flavor he wanted. Tsuna, who never had an ice cream was thankful he wasn't asked.

When Yamamoto bought the ice cream the two of them sat down on an umbrella table. He bought a vanilla-flavored banana split ice cream for Tsuna while his was chocolate flavored.

Tsuna ate some of the icy dessert and yawned. _So many demons have been coming up lately. I feel so tired. And I didn't sleep last night too. _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked his spoon half-way towards his mouth. The brunet's eyes lids were drooping and his head was on the table. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked again, this time more urgent.

"I… feel…sleepy…" Tsuna mumbled before he yawned again and then drifted off to sleep.

"Tsu-" But Yamamoto stopped when he saw the peaceful expression on the brunet's face. All the bitter resentment he felt for Tsuna awhile ago vanished completely. He knew there must've been an explanation for Tsuna going out like that. After all, hadn't Tsuna proven again and again that he was different from Yamamoto's other 'friends'?

"Tsuna, I'm sorry…." Yamamoto said as he brushed strands of Tsuna's bangs from his eyes. "I acted like a child back there. It's just that you're the first real friend I had in a _long _time." Yamamoto said with a sad expression.

"I didn't know what I'd do if I suddenly realize you were just using me or if you suddenly left…" Yamamoto said as he sighed. "I'd probably never trust anyone again."

Tsuna's eyes fluttered a bit but it didn't open. He was still asleep. While Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, he suddenly remembered that he promised to buy Tsuna some hair pins for his bangs. Getting up slowly, so as not to wake Tsuna, Yamamoto went to a nearby accessories store.

* * *

Yamamoto went out of the store carrying a small package. He had picked a pair of hairpins with different colors. One was blue which had inscriptions of the number 27s written on it as a design, and one was orange with the number 80s for its design. It reminded Yamamoto of the cap Tsuna gave him.

Yamamoto began to walk back to the ice cream shop when he suddenly saw a boy. Yamamoto stopped and realized that the boy looked somehow familiar. That's when he realized that it was the little boy Tsuna was talking to yesterday.

"I think his name was Fuuta?" Yamamoto said as he remembered when Tsuna suddenly shouted the boy's name yesterday. He looked at the boy who seemed to be heading to a dark alley. _Why's he wandering around the town by himself?_

"Hey! Hey Fuuta!" Yamamoto called out with a wave. Fuuta didn't notice him. Yamamoto decided to follow the boy who disappeared in the alley. "Hey it's dangerous there!" He called out again.

When he arrived in front of the alley he saw Fuuta. Yamamoto sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't-" But Yamamoto froze when Fuuta turned around. His eyes seemed to be blank and it seemed he was not alone. Behind him there was a tall man with a lean figure wearing a school uniform he did not recognize. The man had scars- or was that a tattoo? - on his face and he had dark circles under his eyes. He also seemed to have an unnaturally long hair. Unnatural because Yamamoto had never seen a man or a teenager have such long hair. Behind him there were 3 other people but Yamamoto couldn't see them because of the darkness of the alley.

Sensing the dangerous aura emitted by the man, Yamamoto took a long stick which was conveniently leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto said seriously his eyes suddenly becoming sharp and serious.

"Oh, a mortal." A creepy voice behind the man said. "He will make a lovely bonus."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked his gaze on the man.

"Take the boy…" The creepy voice said again from behind. "And take the mortal as well, Mukuro-sama might be interested in him."

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw being Fuuta picked up by the man. And although Fuuta was conscious he did not struggle as he was hung on the man's shoulder. Yamamoto swung the stick expertly, hitting the scarred man square in the torso however, although the attack left a red mark on the guy he did not grunt in pain. Instead, the guy took the stick from Yamamoto's hand with strong force. Yamamoto dodged the swinging stick brought down by the scarred guy.

"That's enough." The creepy voice came again, this time impatiently. "The twins will take care of him. Yamamoto was suddenly surprised when two tall people appeared behind him so fast. Suddenly he was surrounded by what seemed to be long finger nails or claws, unable to move and before he knew it someone knocked him out….

The small package on Yamamoto's hand fell from his slackened grip, and the scarred man lifted him and hung the unconscious teen on his other shoulder. The old man behind him gave a creepy laugh.

"Mukuro-sama will be very pleased." Birds said as the mist began to envelop them.

* * *

**A/N: **Done! This long chapter is my sorry for the 3 weeks of not updating before! I'm tired so I'll do the review replies on the next chapter! I loved all of your reviews! See you next week!


	19. Chapter 18: What are You?

**Title:**My Only Guardian Angel

**Summary:**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola angel kicked out of heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola. Which is: to become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

**Rating: **K+

**Written by:**ilYamaTsuna7227li

**Disclaimer:**We all know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then I have the same brain as Amano-sama. If I had a brain like Amano-sama's then I would have taken over the world!

**Author's note: **Wow, two years… I guess I was on hiatus huh?

And I can't apologize enough for that! *Slams head onto the floor* Gah! And I promised I wouldn't be _that _type of author!

I'm SORRY! Man, I'm soooooooo SORRY!

Well as you know, I got this inspiration from a book I was reading. That book ended quickly and I wasn't satisfied with the ending, my inspiration just got flushed down the drain. So yeah, sorry again!

Anyway, now that this chapter is out of my system, I can go _redo _the next chapter of _Parallel to His Heart_. I've been getting a lot of request for that one lately. Heh, by the way there is this one fic that was inspired by my Parallel to His heart and it's 1827 and it's 5 chapters long but it has like a hundred reviews!

Gah, **8027** I swear I'll make you more popular!

So back to this topic: 8027.

Last year I made a **Christmas Challenge** for writers to write an 8027 Christmas fic and I'm thinking of doing it again this year! I hope more people will participate this time! Last year was a lot of fun! The **Challenge** will be given on December 1 so that you have twenty-five days to finish it! Yep, the deadline of the fic will be on Christmas day! YEHEY!

So yeah, I guess that's all the announcements from me. Other announcements will be at the bottom! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or misspells, the spellchecker wasn't on while I was typing.

Oh yeah, sorry about the lame title… My creative juices were low! (Sugar please!)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Che cosa sei?

_(What Are You?)_

* * *

Yamamoto had once a distant memory about being left alone in the park once in December. He was invited by his friends to play outside but his father was worried that the snow outside would get worse and forbid him. Since he was only five and he didn't know what 'obedience' meant, the young raven-haired boy snuck out and headed to the park.

To his chagrin, his playmates weren't there, having been forbidden by their parents as well, and the young boy found himself alone in the cold park.

He didn't want to go home. What would his father say to him when he found out he snuck out?

He was going to get angry for sure. And for Yamamoto, staying outside with the pretty snow or face his father's wrath... well, the choice between which of the two was obvious. He had walked towards a bench and sat there.

It was the coldest and loneliest feeling he had ever felt in life.

Well, until now that is...

Have you ever felt something cold was crawling under your skin, freezing even your blood and slowly making its way up your spine?

The sensation Yamamoto felt at that moment, as he was lying on some cold stone, and the mist surrounding him, suffocating him, drawing out his breaths in cold puffs...

It was a painful feeling. It was like he was trapped beneath a frozen lake trying to get free, slamming his fists on the cold surface defiantly but knowing at the back of his mind that it was useless... he was drowning, and no one knew where he was... no one would hear him scream...

...Was he going to die?

"Hm, it seems like his body can't take the demonic atmosphere of our base." Birds stated as he kicked the writhing boy lightly on the side. The teen trembled and shivered and his fists clenched at the feeling.

"Oh my, you bought home a pathetic present, Birds." A girl's voice suddenly made herself known behind the old man. "What's the use of bringing _that _here if it's going to die anyway?" She flipped her hair. "It'll just be another _mess _to clean up."

"Oh my dear M.M." Birds laughed creepily. "It was just a mere bonus. He knew the angel prince and I thought: Oh my, what an interesting human."

"He knew the prince?" M.M. stated and she leaned down to look at Yamamoto's face. "Oh, he is quite handsome." She tilted the baseball star's face and looked at it in all angles. "Now this is a face I can use for money."

"Not so fast M.M., that person is a present for _me _I believe." A cold tone suddenly echoed throughout the dark space. M.M. immediately let go of Yamamoto's face and stepped back as mist formed in front of her slowly shaping into a young teen.

A strange teenage boy with a weird hairstyle smiled down at the fallen human before him. "Ah, humanity in it's rightful place. What a wonderful present my Birds."

"I am glad you are pleased Mukuro-sama." He said as he inclined his head slightly. M.M puffed her cheeks in annoyance and looked away.

Mukuro smiled as he leaned down, extending a gloved hand towards Yamamoto. His heterochromatic eyes began to glow red and blue as he neared the human-

WHOOSH!

A blinding light suddenly enveloped the dark room. Mukuro pulled back, stunned, as M.M. squealed at the burning feeling in her eyes. Birds howled and tripped onto his back while the twins had long diappeared leaving behind a sulfuric scent.

The light continued to blind them and Mukuro could only step back shielding his eyes. Gradually the light vbegan to dim and in its place laid Yamamoto looking more peaceful.

"W-What was that?" M.M asked ina high pitched tone as she rubbed her eyes in irritation. Birds was still howling in pain at the light while Mukuro looked down at Yamamoto with pursed lips.

"My, how interesting. That was no ordinary light." Mukuro stated and he reached ot once again.

"Be carefuly Mukuro-sama!" M.M. stated but a strange violet mist- demon aura- had surrounded the teen's hand as he reached out. There was a momentary spark and Mukuro flinched a bit, but he was able to breach through the light that surrounded Yamamoto.

His heterochromatic eyes glowed once more and his hand went to Yamamoto's pocket and pulled out something white and soft.

"That's-!" M.M gasped and Birds, who had ceased his howling sat up, stared at what made M.M so surprised.

Mukuro sneered in disgust as he stared at the pure white feather on his hand. "How disgusting. An angel's feather...? What a surpising human we have in our possession."

Birds sat up, regaining himself as he adjusted his glasses. "But this doesn't seem to belong to a _mere _guardian angel Mukuro-sama."

"What are you saying Birds?" Mukuro crushed the feather in his hand. "Are you saying one of those stuck-up high and mighty angels actually took a liking to a mere human?"

"It happens often." Birds stated.

"Then he is no longer an angel. He is a fallen one." Mukuro stated and the feather in his hand bursts into flames. "No Birds, I don't think your assumption is entirely correct. If he is a fallen, then his feather wouldn't look like this. I think there is a much more complex idea behind this."

"Hn, either way, that angel- whoever he is- will be heading this way soon. If it's true that this human is important to him then…" M.M. licked her lips maliciously. "We'll have a _guest_ arriving soon."

"Seems so." Mukuro stated with an evil smile.

* * *

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna!" A powerful whack to the head was what woke up the sleeping Vongola Angel._

"_Itte! Reborn! What was that for?" The brunet winced as he rubbed his head and looked at his tutor who was frowning down at him._

"_Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying to you?" And Tsuna squeaked at the evil look in the arobaleno's eyes._

"_U-Uhm, g-guardian angels?" Tsuna said and he covered his face preparing for a beating._

_But surprisingly nothing came. The brunet peered over his hands nervously. Reborn was looking at him as though he was disappointed that missed a chance at hitting his student. The young heir sweatdropped._

"_That's not entirely incorrect." Reborn stated as he pointed his Leon-stick at the board where there was a chart of a guardian angel. "We were talking about the special powers of a guardian angel. The healing powers, the powers of intervention, and dreams."_

_Tsuna tilted his head at the last phrase. "Dreams?"_

"_Ah, it's the power of the senses. It lets you know your charge is in trouble through your dreams… But if you're awake, it gives you visions…" Reborn stated and he smirked. "It's very useful."_

"_A-Ah." Tsuna stated with a nod._

"_Do you know why I'm telling you this Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated as he fully faced his student and Tsuna's back straightened as he tried to look for an answer in his head._

"_To help m-me as the tenth heir? Since all knowledge is required f-for t-this p-position-"_

_WHAM!_

_Tsuna squeaked but Reborn had a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Although that information isn't incorrect, you have to dig deeper than that to get the real answer, my stupid student." The sun arcobaleno stated as he began to tap his leon-stick lightly on the table._

"_D-Dig?"_

"_Tell me, do you remember being here before you fell asleep?"_

"_H-Huh?"_

"_Time's running out Dame-Tsuna. What is your intuition telling you?" Reborn stated a quite serious look on his face. Tsuna's eyes widened as he began to do what Reborn said and he began to think._

_A flash of someone's face passed before the brunet's vision._

"_A boy." Tsuna began to say unconsciously. "A teenage boy. He's the same age as me."_

"_What does he look like?"_

"_Tanned skin, tall, dark-hair…" The brunet began to mumble and like a puzzle piece the picture of a young teenager formed in his mind._

_This was…_

"_Who is he?"_

"_Y-Yamamoto Takeshi?" Tsuna whispered and his eyes slowly began to widen. "M-My charge."_

"_And where is he right now?"_

"_H-He's supposed to be with me." Tsuna said, panic creeping in his voice. "We're in an ice cream shop somewhere in Namimori… D-Did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming?"_

"_Focus! Where is he?" Reborn said firmly and Tsuna shifted a confused gaze at his tutor._

"_I told you! He's with m-me-" But then Tsuna's eyes wqidened in horror. "U-Unless-"_

"_Dame-Tsuna, where is he? Where is your charge?" Rbeorn demanded and Tsuna stood up, staring at the 'dream' Reborn._

"_Reborn, what do you mean? What are you telling me? Yamamoto's not with me? But where? How?" Tsuna felt a cold feeling run down his spine. "I have to wake up." He realized._

"_Where is he now Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn continued to ask him, black eyes serious, freezing Tsuna in the spot. "Where?"_

"_I-I-" Tsuna gulped a she held his head. "I don't-"_

"_WHERE?"_

_CRASH!_

_Brown eyes widened when the whole scene of Reborn shouting at him began to break in front of him likeglass. Suddenly he was in a dark void with no light._

"_This place is…?" Tsuna said looking around in confusion. He extended his wings, letting its pure white color shine some light unto the darkness._

Ah, it's the power of the senses. It lets you know your charge is in trouble through your dreams…

_Tsuna turned abruptly when he saw something move at the corner of his eyes. Something blue… Like a life aura…_

"_Tsuna…"_

_Brown eyes widened and a bright orange flame appearted on Tsuna's hand as he tried to shed light on the place he heard the voice from. "Yamamoto?"_

_No answer._

_The angel frowned and he stepped forward trying to catch a glimpes of something, but it was just too dark to see anything-_

"_Kufufufu…"_

"_What was that?" Tsuna asked out loud, his voice echoing through the void. Something blue flashed at the corner of his eyes again._

"_Ahahaha!" A familiar laugh rang out through the void. Although that laugh usually brought a sense of peace and calm in Tsuna, right now it made him shiver since it sounded unnaturally loud and creepy in the dark space._

"_Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna squinted his eyes and the place he had been looking at began to be enveloped by blue flames. Tsuna's eyes widened and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw Yamamoto in the middle of that blue life flame, smiling at him. _

_Tsuna took a step forward, a smile on his face. "Your safe-!"_

Not yet.

_Tsuna's eyes widened when mist began to envelop the blue flame, slowly turning the pure blue into tainted violet. Yamamoto's eyes slowly began to close._

_Tsuna reached out. "Y-Yama-"_

Don't take a step further.

_Tsuna froze, being forced to watch as his charge's life flame was enveloped by unpure violet. Yamamoto's body began to sink into the darkness, little by little parts of him were beginning to disappear._

Those are demon flames. It'll consume any life aura near it.

"_NO! YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna shouted, ignoring the voice warning him against what he was about to do. The only thing in his mind was that he won't let Yamamoto vanish without a trace! He wouldn't let the boy fall into darkness!_

_He will save Yamamoto! Just like how he saved him when he fell off that building-_

This is different.

_The voice. It sounded like stopped in his spot. An invisible force was holding him down._

This isn't as simple as saving someone from falling off a building Dame-Tsuna.

_Then what do I do?_

"_What should I do Reborn?" Tsuna said in a distressed tone. His legs were refusing to move forward. Tears were gathering in his eyes. "How can I save Yamamoto?"_

First you have to calm down. Your charge won't go down so easily.

_And true enough, the moment Reborn said that, a light shone through Yamamoto's body, stopping the darkness from devouring him any further. A small object on his charge's hand kept him safe._

"_T-That's…" Tsuna said as he squinted and his eyes widened. "My feather."_

He is fighting too. And as his guardian angel, you can't lose.

"_A-Ah." Tsuna sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. "So what's the plan?"_

Dame-Tsuna, I didn't show you this dream just to tell you how Yamamoto is faring right now. The purpose of this dream is for you to gather information.

You have to hurry though. It won't be long before the demon after Yamamoto's sould intercepts you.

"_Y-yes." Tsuna said and he closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. Almost at once, a rush of information entered the brunet's mind._

_The scent of something old, musty… an abandoned building? A factory?_

_An image of old rides and old theaters appeared in the brunet's head…_

…_An abandoned amusement park?_

_WHAM!_

Time's up. I wish you luck Dame-Tsuna.

"_Tsuna…"_

_Kufufufufu…._

* * *

"Sawada-dono! Sawada-dono!" A voice woke up tsuna from his not-so-good nap. Brown eyes looked up in slight confusion at worried blue eyes. Suddenly the worry registered in Tsuna's mind and the brunet stood up, surprising the External Vongola angel.

"Basil-kun!" Tsuna stated out of breath. "This is bad! We've got to hurry!"

"E-Eh? D-Don't tell me Sawada-dono has also heard?" Basil stated shocked.

"Heard? Heard what?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the angel. He wasn't unaware of the strange looks he was getting. Because you see, Basil was in angel form so no one could see him, so right now, it looked like Tsuna was talking with a tree.

"Fuuta de la Stella-dono, the angel ranking prince, has been kidnapped by demons!" Basil said and a bad feeling settled in the brunet's stomach.

"K-Kidnapped…?" He stated in shock. But he left the kid with Hibari! He should be more than safe! But… kidnapped? How did that happen? "B-But Hibari-san was s-supposed to…"

A flashback of Fuuta waving at him as he ran to catch-up with Yamamoto flashed in his mind.

Tsuna clenched his fist. He should've escorted Fuuta to Hibari's office first. B-But-! Yamamoto was acting strange and he was already ahead of Tsuna so…!

Still! Tsuna should've checked on Fuuta when Yamamoto was home safely!

Argh! This is all his fault!

Yamamoto's disappearance, Fuuta's kidnapping!

It was because he was too naïve and foolish! He wasn't careful enough!

"Sawada-dono." Basil placed a hand on the tense shoulders. "Please calm down, this isn't the time to be blaming yourself." Basil stated and his eyes shone in pure seriousness. "We should direct all our energy into finding Fuuta-dono instead."

Tsuna's eyes flashed helplessly at Basil's face. "B-But I can't!"

Basil blinked in surprise. "What? But this is a red alert! All the angels near the vincity are given strict orders to-!"

"Yamamoto's missing!" Tsuna blurted out in absolute panic. "I… I can't abandon him! He's _my_ charge!"

Basil's hand fell from Tsuna's shoulde rin shock. "Yamamoto-dono is…?"

"It's my fault! I-I was so tired… I fell asleep and he must;'ve wondered off somewhere!" Tsuna stated trembling.

"How are you sure he didn't just go the bathroom?" Basil asked the young heir.

"I saw him just now in my dream." Tsuna said tiredly. "You know, the power of a guardian angel to sense when his charge is in danger? The power of senses?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Yamamoto's life aura was being consumed by a demon. It isn't just any ordinary demon too." Tsna's eyes flashed orange for a second and Basil stepped back at the aura the other suddenly let out. Nearby humans felt their hair stand up at the sudden atmosphere. "It was a powerful demon, he pushed me out of my own dream befor I could gather too much information on their whereabouts."

"But you know where they are?" Basil asked as he approached Tsuna nervously.

"A-Ah, I think so." Tsuna's eyes shadowed and Basil nodded in understanding.

"I understand Sawada-dono. Please look for Yamamoto-dono instead." Basil stated and Tsuna looked up shocked.

"E-Eh?"

"I will personally see to the search party of Fuuta-dono. You can concentrate on finding Yamamoto-dono before it's too late." Basil nodded and Tsuna gaped at him.

"But Basil-kun-!"

"It's an order." Basil said firmly but then he smiled. "Besides, right now you're a guardian angel and basically I'm your superior, so you have to follow my orders, if that's okay?" He added the last part nervously.

Tsuna blinked and a small smile relaxed into his face. "Ah, that's fine. Thank you Basil-kun."

The brown-haired Italian smiled at the young boss-in-training. "I wish you luck Sawada-dono. Please save Yamamoto-dono." Basil patted the other on the shoulder before he unfurled his wings and flew off.

Tsuna watched his friend fly off and a serious expression settle don hi9s face just as a hand settle don his shoulder.

"Uhm, excuse me sir… Are you alright? You seem to be talking to yourself…" A concerned civilian asked and Tsuna turned to face him with a serious face that made the poor man nervous.

"I'm fine." Tsuna stated in a monotone voice and he easily felt himself slip into his inner dying will. "That aside, can I ask you a question?"

"H-Hai?"

"Do you know of any abandoned amusement parks nearby?"

* * *

"It's noisy outside." Hibari grunted as his vice president Kusakabe came in to deliver him reports. The vice president rose an eyebrow at this queer statement. Noisy? What did his president mean? There were no classes, and as far as he knew there was no one withing ten feet of Namimori.

"Uhm are you alright president?" Kusakabe asked and Hibari turned to him with his usual blank look.

"Why do you ask?" Hibari stated and Kusakabe gulped.

"It's just that, there isn't anything outside that's creating noise at all." Kusakabe said and then he thought, _Except birds... But I'm sure that's not what the president means._

"Oh right. You can't see them can you?" Hibari stated as he looked out of his window and a question mark floated above Kusakabe's head.

"See what?" Kusakabe asked but Hibari didn't answer and he continued to look outside.

Right now, he could see several angels coming out of their pretense of living a normal human life and going about noisily, trying to communicate with other angels. It was easy to spot them among the huan beings… I mean, the wings on their backs were a huge giveaway… And also, they were invisible to most humans. So… if they ran in the middle of the street, no truck would honk on them at all.

Because, again, they are _invisible _ to human beings.

Hibari's eyebrows rose however when he saw a bleached-head, tanned teen stop jogging outside his school to stare at a random angel flying across the sky.

Oh, how interesting. Was that kid not human then?

"Kusakabe…" Hibari motioned his subordinate who walked to his side. "Tell me, can you see that tanned kid wearing a jogging attire."

Kusakabe looked at what his president was pointing at and nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask president?"

"Who is he?" Hiabri asked and Kusakabe squinted his eyes to see better.

"Ah, that's Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the boxing club." Kusakabe stated.

_So, he's a student of _my _school_. Hibari thought in interest. "Sasagawa, why does that name sound fmailiar?" Wasn't there a girl with the same last name?

"Yes." Kusakabe said as though he was answering Hibari's unasked question. "He is the sibling of the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko."

_Sasagawa Kyoko? _Hibari thought and he remembered the girl he ran into once yesterday. _She seemed normal. They're siblings?_

"Are they half-siblings or is one of them adopted?" Hibari asked.

"Yes, they are half-siblings." Kusakabe confirmed and he turned his questioning gaze to the disciplinary president. "Why do you ask, president?"

Hibari pointed his tonfas at the vice president, successfully keeping him quiet. "No questions. I am merely curious regarding the students of _my_ school."

"H-Hai…" Kusakabe said. Satisified, Hibari turned his weapon away eliciting a sigh of relief from his subordinate.

"Anyway Kusakabe, why don't you go up to the roof and get rid of the nuisance currently staying there?" Hibari stated as he sat back down on his chair.

"Nuisance?" Last time Kusakabe patrolled, there was no one on the roof at all.

"Yes, nuisance. A nuisance going by the name of Gokudera Hayato." Hibari stated coolly. Kusakabe saluted at the odd request, choosing not to question anymore, he turned to the door, leaving Hibari with his thoughts.

Sharp eyes turned to look at Sasagawa Ryohei still outside the school.

"Another half, like me?" Hibari murmured to himself in interest. Bloodlust shone in those eyes.

_Interesting._

* * *

Gokudera was lying on his back, watching the sky with bored eyes but then his nostrils flared as he smelled the scent of an approaching human. The half demon groaned as he sat up.

"That bastard Hibari, he realized I was up here?" The Vongola growled. But then he froze when he saw an angel suddenly land in front of him. He scowled at the pure white creature. "What do you want?"

"Gokudera-sama…" The angel bowed lightly, as expected of one of these pure creatures- polite even to the vilest of attitudes. "Red alert has been activated. The prince of ranking is missing and it is our number one priority to get him back."

Gokudera's eyes widened. "The prince of ranking?" An image of the brown-haired kid with his boss flashed in his mind. The silver-haired knew then and there that as right-handman it was his job to settle this for his boss.

Seriousness overcame Gokudera's expression as he asked, "Where's the tenth?"

"He has been reassigned to a different mission by Basil-sama." The angel stated politely.

"Reassigned?" Gokudera repeated the word.

"Yes." The angel said hurriedly and then he added, "And Basil-sama would like me to tell you that Sawada-sam is depending on you."

At those words a switch had been flipped on in Gokudera's head and all of a sudden all he could think of was pleasing his boss.

"I understand! Let's go-!" But before Gokudera could finish, the door to the rooftop opened and Kusakabe came in. He looked at Gokudera, surprised for a second before frowning.

"Oi, do you know the punishment for sneaking int school without permission?" Kusakabe looked around at the roof and seeing no one else with Gokudera, he asked, "Who were yout alking to?"

Gokudera smirked as he placed his hand in his pocket.

"Who is he?" The angel asked warily, staring at Kusakabe's seventies hairstyle.

"No one important." Gokudera said as he tunred his back on the vice president of the disciplinarian committee. "Let's go."

"Go? Where?" Kusakabe asked but then to his surprise, Gokudera vanished from where he was standing. "Wha-?"

What really happened…

Gokudera released his black and white wings letting his demonic and angelic power shield him form human eyes. His school uniform began to change into a black and red toga with dark pants underneath and with black and red chain cuffs on his wrists. His hair was tied up as well and he wore a pair of red sandals.

"Gokudera-sama…" The angel said in exasperation as he watched the shcoked look on Kusakabe's face as he looked around looking for Gokudera.

"What? He'll just be traumatized." Gokudera shrugged and he flexed his powerful wings. "Let's go." He began to fly off and with a last glance to Kusakabe, so did the other angel.

"I'm not going insane. I'm not." Kusakabe said firmly to himself as he began to exit the rooftop.

Gokudera couldn't help but laugh to himself a bit. However his attention was shifted to something else when he saw a familiar bleach haired teen. "Hey that's-" _Who is that?_

Grey eyes connected with his and Gokudera almost fell from the sky.

I-Is it possible?

C-Could that turf top see _him_?

"Is there something wrong Gokudera-sama?" The angel behind him ask and Gokudera shook his head.

"It's n-nothing. Just lead the way already." He said roughly and the angel merely nodded. The demonic angel focused his mind on the task at hand, pushing away momentarily the feeling he had about that truf top who met his eyes as though he could see him.

At the same time, amethyst eyes looked at Gokudera before looking back at the strange bleach-haired teen. Hibari placed his hands together at the interesting sight made by the two.

_Sasagawa Ryohei, what are you?_

* * *

**Author's note: **Other announcements, oh right! The **review replies** will be on the next chapter starting with the reviews about this chapter cause the last two ones have become too many… hehe! Also the **smiling contest**, hm well I hope they still continue but if my the person making them is no longer in fanficiton, I'll take over that segment! Please go easy on me!

Thanks for still supporting this story! You're awesome guys! Please review! Until next time!


End file.
